


Progeny Conundrum

by Lagerthashieldmaiden



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, First Love, Flashbacks, Mother-Son Relationship, New love, Original Character(s), Past Relationship(s), Sheldon/Penny - Freeform, Shenny - Freeform, Sibling friendship, grandparent and child
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:42:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 58,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lagerthashieldmaiden/pseuds/Lagerthashieldmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a Work in Progress<br/>Sheldon Cooper; Child Prodigy, Physicist, all around genius. He's about to get the surprise of a lifetime. A past that he thought would never come back is now a huge part of his life, a friend that will become more and a new life that he never thought he would get. This was written under my other Author Name Texican2436 and i am posting it anew here :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**There He Is**

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of its characters, i am just trying to get my first story out.**

**A/N: this is my first TBBT story and I am just hoping that people like it. I was watching the show and it just came to me during a commercial break and I had to write it down. If I get good feedback i will continue and I would LOVE to get any kind of suggestions and critiques that would help make it better. :)**

**P.S. this is set some time after the breakup with Penny/Leonard but before the akward morning with raj, I still pretend that THAT never happened. Eventually this will end up a Shenny Fic but not until we get a few chapters in.**

**P.S.S. this character is OC and read through chapter 2 to understand the premise**

* * *

**Lee Ann POV**

It was Tuesday. We usually don't eat at the Cheesecake Factory on Tuesday. We usually eat here only on the first Monday of the month.

I hate it when my schedule is derailed but if I am anything I am adaptable.

I just had my bacon cheeseburger well done, with mustard not mayo, on Texas toast not a bun and with mashed potatoes instead of fries, and we were just waiting on our waitress to come give us the check, she's the first waitress to get my order right the first time and she didn't look at me like I'm crazy when I ordered either.

I looked around for her, where could she be, she's not hard to miss, well actually she could be very easy to miss, I mean come on, how many blondes live in California? A lot. I could do the math if you want, but I won't. But she is the only one with that smile; she was much nicer than our last waitress too.

Oh, there she is, taking an order at the table with the four men, she seems to just be chatting with them. She was laughing at something the one with the glasses was saying, he looks like the guys in the AV club at the middle school. The Indian guy across from him was smiling giving thumbs up, odd; he doesn't seem to be talking. The weirdly dressed guy next to him was leering at her like a dog would a bone, tongue out and everything, what is up with the turtle neck?

I get up she doesn't seem to notice that we are waiting; I'm about half way there when I see him, Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper!

Oh my god!

I freeze, I can't move, the adrenaline running through my blood is cold. The blonde sees me and looks at me, she's giving me a wave and gesturing that she will be over here in a second, I give her a nod and walk quickly back to my seat. I can't believe it!

My nanny, Ms. Dimas, had left to go to the bathroom, I'm alone with my thoughts and then I notice the tear sliding down my cheek. I quickly wipe the offending tear away, and look up our waitress is standing right there.

"Hey sweetie, are you guys ready for your check?" She says with a smile until she notices my eyes. She puts the check down and crouches to my eye level. "Honey are you ok, do you need a tissue?" she pulls out a napkin from her apron. I take the napkin and unfold it so the side not covered in bacteria and germs is what I use to wipe my eyes, no sense in risking pink eyes for a tear.

"Thank you,... Penny", I tell her, reading her name tag. She smiles at me and gets ready to leave.

I can't believe it, I turn around, hiding behind the back of my chair. I can barely see him from over here, except for the back of his head. I see my nanny coming back from the restroom. I quickly turn around and start drinking my soda like I've been dying of thirst. When she gets to the table she sits and grabs the folder with the check in it, she pulls out the credit card that my grandfather gave her and tucks it in and starts to sip on her tea.

When she looks at me I know she can see it, the red in my eyes and the fact that I am not talking a mile a minute tips her off. And now that my drink is just at the bottom and I'm making that horrible slurping noise that I hate, she gives me her best "warden" look.

"What's wrong?" she's looking at me with those eyes that see too much and won't let me get away with anything. She's the 5th nanny I've had in 2 years. The first one was nice but couldn't handle the pressure of taking care of someone like me, I was just too smart and too cunning for her.

The second, Ms. Lindsey, i liked a lot, but she got pregnant and soon she wanted her own family and forgot about little ole' me. The third only lasted a week, some people dont like my practical jokes i guess, and the fourth, well, Tiffany, she wasn't around to take care of me as much as to take care of my grandfather, horrible old man.

When I met this one I didn't think she would last either but she's been with me for close to 6 months and she's hard to shake. Yeah, no Mary Poppins for me.

"Nothings wrong, I'm just ready to go, my schedule is off and I need to get back to it", I blurt out, I'm starting to think that she doesn't buy it, until Penny come back and breaks up the tension.

Ms. Dimas hands her the folder and Penny leaves to get us our receipt. "Make sure to leave her a good tip. She didn't screw up my order like the last one did, 10% in addition to her 20% should suffice."

When Penny comes back she gives my shoulder a small, I guess supportive squeeze, before she leaves the receipts on the table. Ms. Dimas opens the folder and grabs the pen, she's got that look that tells me she is struggling with the math, I sigh, this is rudimentary math, how hard can it be? I sit up reach across the table and get the receipts as well as the pen and jot down, the tip and total and give it back to her to sign.

The look that she gives me is like the one that Green Goblin gave Spiderman right before he put him through a wall. I just grab my purse of essentials, put it on my shoulder and get ready to stand. I start walking, but I have to get another look at him. So I take the longer way to the front door, and there he is. He's talking to the one with the glasses and then shakes his head.

"Let's go. If you want to get back on schedule we need to leave and go to the mall before 7:00" Ms. Dimas says right next to me, I turn and follow her right out the door. But I can't walk out. I turn once more and look for Penny. I see her talking to another blonde waitress, I rush over there.

"Excuse me, Penny?"

"Hey sweetie what can I help you with?" she's smiles at me. I can't help but smile back.

"Those guys over there at that table" I nod towards them, "the one on the end, is that…Dr. Sheldon Cooper?" I ask.

"Umm…yeah he is, he's also my neighbor and friend, how do you know him?" she's looking at me with a quizzical look.

"uhh…" quick lie! "I'm studying him in my physics class and wanted to meet him." I give a smile.

She's just looking at me, "you take physics? How old are you?"

"Uh yes I do, I'm in an advanced class, and I'm 13 by the way." I look behind me, Dimas is waiting for me by the door, impatiently. "So, do you think I could meet him?" oh god she probably thinks I'm crazy.

"Sure, he comes in here every Tuesday with…"nanny cuts her off.

"Young lady what are you doing? I thought that you were ready to leave?" she doesn't look happy at all and has her hands on her wide hips.

"I'll be right there" I tell her I look back at Penny, "Penny do you think that he would mind if I came in next Tuesday to speak to him, you know like an interview?" I give her a shy but pleading look.

"Sure I'll tell him, he comes in around 6:30"

"OK thanks Penny I'll see you next Tuesday!" and I bolt out of the restaurant with Dimas right behind me. I get to the car and sit in the backseat in my spot.

"What was that all about young lady? Why were you talking to the waitress?" she looks at me as she prepares to drive.

"Oh nothing, I thought that she was nice and just wanted to know if she minded being our waitress again the next time I came in, that's all," my left eyelid flutters. Uh, that tick is back, I can't believe it; it took me months to be able to control it when I lied.

"Alright well, I guess next time we come in we will just ask for her" she looks at me with suspicion, I know she saw it. But she lets it go for now.

She starts driving and I sit and stair out the window, I can't believe it, he was just sitting there, the only person I wanted to meet more than anybody else in the world.

a brilliant physicist,

a child prodigy,

…my father.

**Soooo... what do you guys think? R &R please**

 

 


	2. This is Heavy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own The Big Bang Theory or Claire's Boutique or SmallVille they belong to their respected creators and owners  
> i do however own Lee Ann she's all me.  
> A/N: I have worked with 11-14 year old girls for close to 6 years and if you don't already know they go from one extreme the next and speak in exclamation points and are over emotional and sometimes they are too much to handle. and the things that happen in their young lives effect them greatly, so i hope that everyone understand that she is just 13 and has to deal with a lot of things in this story.  
> i hope that this chapter answers some questions that i know everyone has but it certainly doesn't answer all of them, (i need something to continue the story with).

**Penny POV**

"Well that was weird" I turn around and face Bernadette. My night is just getting started and that little girl was one of my first tables. She was so cute, a little peculiar, but I'm used to that.

"Yeah, did she just say she wanted to interview the boys?" Bernadette says with her adorable little high-pitch voice.

"No, just Sheldon. Wasn't she cute though?" I say with a smile on my face. That little girl had the prettiest eyes, I'm not sure but it looked like she has one blue, and one green. Hard to tell I didn't get a good look at them, her bangs were in the way, but when I saw those tears in her eyes it broke my little heart to see her like that. All I wanted to do was give her a hug.

"Well that is weird. Did she say why? She doesn't look like the kind of kid that is into physics. Why does she want to interview him for?" she looks up at me tilting her head.

"She is that kind of girl, I guess" I look over at the boys their talking about the probability of monkeys taking over the world, I guess they just saw a new movie or something. "Do you think he'll do it?"

"Penny come on, you know he'll do it if you make him" she raises her eyebrow at me, "you're the only one that can do that." She gave me a little smile, "plus you know that Sheldon loves being told how smart he is, do you think he'll turn a 'fan' away?" She makes air quotes, and giggles a little.

"You're right," but I still had to ask him.

I go into the kitchen grab some clean gloves and fix my Waka-doo-dle's food, because the prep cook won't do it anymore.

I grab his burger from the grill, throw THOSE gloves away. Then go to the walk in fridge grab "his" BBQ sauce put it in a clear prep cup, get new gloves and grab his bacon and cheese, throw THOSE gloves away and put his plate on the tray with the others' food to take to them.

I get to the table and the boys now are complaining about what they are planning to wear to ComiCon, even though its 9 months from now.

"Sheldon, what if we do Star Trek on Thursday, and The Justice League on Friday and then, wait for it…Star Wars on Saturday, and we will even let you be Han Solo?" Howard is pleading with Sheldon, and he gets that odd smile on his face when he sees me walk up. He turns to me and says out loud in his smarmy voice "and now that I have Bernadette and we have this cheesecake goddess, and Leonard has Priya we can even have them dress as our counterparts, What do you say Penny care to put a mask and a skin tight pleather costume on?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Howard, your fiancé is right behind you" I watch his eyes bug out before he turns and of course she isn't there, "got ya" the guys all laugh at him.

"Alright guys how does your food look? Everything ok?" they all nod their head but of course…

"Penny, did anyone touch my food?" Sheldon looks at me with those pretty blues.

"No Sheldon, I made sure that I was the one to prepare your food and I wore gloves. Ok" I give him a small smile. Okay I guess now would be a good time to bring up this little girl, huh I never got her name, she ran out of here before I could even think to get it. "Hey Sheldon, can I ask you a question."

"Penny I have exactly 2 minutes to build my burger before it gets too cold to enjoy, can your question fit within that parameter?" he looks up at me with a straight face while he's picking up his butter knife.

"Uh, never mind I'll ask you later", I don't know why but now I just feel nervous to ask him. Weird right?

"Penny, ask your question" he's looking up at me, I can almost see a slight lift of the edge of his mouth, he enjoys flustering me.

"Ok, well there was this cute little girl in here, and she saw you sitting here and she asked me if I would ask you to let her interview you next Tuesday" I rushed out smiling at him. If anybody could follow that train of thought it would be him.

He doesn't stop spreading his BBQ evenly across his bun "oh really, how old is this girl? Does she have a thorough knowledge of physics?" He starts to add his bacon length ways not cross ways.

"oh uh, well she knew who you were just by looking at you and said that she was studying you in her physics class." I give him a sideways look "Oh and she was a cutie, she said that she was 13, really pretty reddish hair about so tall," I raise my hand to my shoulder "and I think she has like one blue eye and a green eye." I rush out again because he is done building his burger and looks like he wants to take a bite. "so will you do it?"

"Interesting, Heterochromia iridum, no." he takes a bite out of his burger and I know that I can't just leave it at that. That little girl looked desperate to meet him.

"Sheldon, please this little girl was just the cutest little thing and she was crying earlier and when she asked me about you, and I told her that you were my neighbor she just looked like I gave her a present or something. Pleeeaaase?" I'll play it sweet and innocent and if it doesn't work I'll take out the big guns.

"Fiiiine…" he says exasperated "I'll do it if you take me to the mall on Saturday to get new undershirts." Oh well that's not so bad I suppose.

"Yeah, Ok, I work the bar that night so we have to go before 4:00, okay?" I turn and look at the rest of the table. "Does anybody need anything before I go?" yeah, I hope this little girl can handle Sheldon when she meets him on Tuesday.

**Lee Ann POV**

We walked into the mall and I went straight to the Claire's, uh I hate it when my routine is derailed, but I guess I can't be too mad at Ms. Dimas, the serendipitous events that took place in the Cheesecake Factory have brought me an opportunity to meet my father. I stop in my spot.

Oh My God!

I'm going to meet my father!

I need to prepare! And get ready! I have less than 168 hours until I see him next!

I hope he likes me, I mean I really hope that I don't disappoint him. Mom always told me that he had really high standards. I mean come on he's brilliant. I should know, I've been following his work all my life.

Mom also told me that he can be really sweet but that he only showed that side of himself when they were alone. She said that he was also a very private person.

She also said that I was so much like him that sometimes when she was really missing him that she would just watch me play video games or watch me do homework on my whiteboard wall in my room. I wonder what would she say about me meeting him?

God! What will my grandfather say?

We could never talk about him in front of him? He hated that Mom would tell me about him, he thought that her getting pregnant was the downfall of her career.

Mom never made me feel like I was a mistake though, she always told me that I was made from love and that I was the best thing in her life. I smile at my musing and look up, I have so much to do!

I'm in the middle of the accessories boutique and I can't even enjoy the new shipment of earrings, colored tights and new head bands. I look over at Dimas, she's getting settled on a bench just outside the store. I turn around and head towards her.

"We need to go," she just looks at me, "come on Ms. Dimas, I have something to prepare for and I need to get home right now."

She stands up and stairs me down, crossing her arms, oh, no I know what's coming.

"Young lady, you complain all day about your schedule and you mope all during dinner about Tuesday nights being Japanese food and Claire's new shipment night," oh god the vain in her neck is starting to bulge.

"Even though, I clearly told you that the Japanese restaurant was going to be closed due to renovations this week, you weren't satisfied with going to get Chinese, claiming that it was just going to upset your system and how it wasn't fooling anyone when it really was just Korean food."

"We eat at the Cheesecake Factory instead, which is clear across town, because you could handle having a burger because its been equal time from the last and next time you will have one, or some crazy thing like that."

"Then I drive you straight here so that you have plenty of time to look around so that you can get home on time so you won't miss Smallville at 8:00, and now you spend two minutes in the store and don't look at anything, and now you want to head home?"

"Ummm… yeah," she's really glaring at me now. "I mean,… yes ma'am" I look down, I hate being reprimanded. "it's just that…" here we go, I take in a good breath "I have a project that I really need to research for and I don't have a lot of time, and I just realized that I haven't listened to all my new lectures and you know how I get when I don't finish a lecture all the way through before bedtime, and you know my Tuesday night routine cannot be deterred like it was last week when Smallville showed a surprise encore of the season premier." I blurt out and use up all my air supply.

Here we go, next breath, "plus I still have to give Grandfather an update on my weekly schedule so that he can talk to the tutor that is developing the next science fieldtrip so that she can schedule around my violin lessons, and my dance lessons and you know that the principle at Pasadena Prep hates it when I don't have my pick-up and drop-off schedule just right, so that I get all my mandatory school hours in."

She sighs, uncrosses her arms turns around and grabs her purse. I can't help the smile on my face. And this tick is wreaking havoc on my left eye again.

When she turns around I just barely get my tick under control and I try to wipe the smile off my face.

"Lee Ann, you cannot continue with these random projects and experiments, the last time you acted like this you were stuck for 3 days and your tutors couldn't get you out of it. And I am not letting you make 20 boxes of lime green Jell-O again." she points her finger at me before she starts walking towards the exit.

"I won’t get stuck I promise" as I hurry behind her, "and the thing with the Jell-O was necessary, I had to find something to grow the fungi cultures in that I was working on and you didn't complain when I made the blue cheese dressing did you."

* * *

A/N: Ok guys I finished the second chapter as soon as I could consider the awesome feedback I got on the last chapter. please read & review.

 


	3. CryBaby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Big Bang Theory or its characters I’m just having fun.
> 
> I do however own Lee Ann and Ms. Dimas, they are all mine. 
> 
> A/N: thanks to everyone that reviewed, alerted and favorited, it helps keep me motivated to continue this story. If any of you need a visual Lee Ann in my head looks like Bella Thorne, a cute little actress on the show Shake It Up. I just think she is adorable. And for those that want a visual to help picture her mother Ashley Simpson is probably what I think of the most. These characters are not based on these two actresses just their pictures. there is a little Shenny coming up in this chapter hope you like it.

 

**Lee Ann POV**

 

This week has gone by so fast, tomorrow night is Tuesday and I still am not prepared. Looking over my bed I double check my “Reporter” materials:

 

My legal Pad: Check

 

My number 2 Ticonderoga pencils (only the best) all pre-sharpened: Check

 

My digital voice recorder: Check

 

New AAA batteries for above mentioned digital voice recorder: Check

 

My new suspenders in checkered print: Check

 

Trench coat, with inside pockets: Check

 

Matching fedora hat with “Press” on the side: Check

 

And last but not least…

 

My Clark Kent glasses with fake lenses:  Ch….Missing!

 

I can’t find my glasses! I look under the bed and all over my room, and I’m really starting to bug-out when there’s a knock on my door and Dimas pokes her big head in.

 

“Lee Ann what are you doing young lady?” she looks at me crawling on the floor, when I bolt up and wave my hands in the air.

 

“You’re in my room, no one can be in my room, Ms. Dimas!” I shoo her and follow her out of my room, my one Mecca, my fortress of solitude, and I can’t have her contaminating it with her germs.

 

She’s been sick all day today. I quickly cover my mouth with my hand as I walk with her down the hall.

 

 “Ms. Dimas it is not sanitary for you to be walking around the house with out the mask I gave you. You could get me sick and I do not like getting sick. Do you know how many germs, bacteria and all sort of coccuses,  are floating out of your mouth right now? Millions!”

 

“Oh and I’m missing my glasses, have you seen them, there not in their designated accessory spot?”

 

She opens her mouth and I can’t believe it, I just look at her in shock, she notices and covers her mouth with he hand and rolling her eyes, “Lee Ann you don’t wear glasses.”

 

Doesn’t she think I know that, but these are a necessary item for my “reporter” costume and I am nothing if not thorough. “Ms. Dimas these are not prescribed by my optometrist these are clearly for show, I need them for my interview tomorrow, and if you don’t know where they are then you don’t really need to be in my room.”

 

I reach the bathroom and grab another mask out of my Red Cross Disaster Survival Kit, and hand it to her. I can see her roll her eyes at me again, but, she puts it on, then she just puts her hands on her hips and gives me the “Look,” the one that makes me contemplate all that I did that day and what might possibly get me into trouble. I don’t recall anything, that might warrant the “LOOK”.

 

“Look here, young lady, your grandfather left me in charge of you while he’s on business and I will not tolerate your disrespect and destroying the house with you research.” She stares me down and here comes the finger, she points it right at me, its covered in germs I just know it. I go cross-eyed looking at it, then look back at her face.

 

With her eyes getting even narrower she starts “The theatre is a mess with Reese’s Pieces, Dr. Pepper and research papers, and you left all your lecture CD’s on the stereo again. You also left your mother’s piano concert in the DVD playing on a constant loop.”

 

“Did you sleep in there last night? Even after I told you to go to bed when I checked on you at 11:00. Because when I woke up this morning to get you ready to go to school you weren’t in your room? And when I spoke to Mrs. Patterson she told me that she saw a red blur going out the door without eating her Monday sausage biscuits.”

 

Uh, oh.

 

I look to see how much room around her is available for me to escape but she is completely blocking the door, I let out a heavy sigh, “yes ma’am I did, it’s just that” I try to work my way to water works but its not happening “you know how my cognition gets when I’m in the middle of research and I was going to clean up, I swear”

 

Here is where I cross my heart with my pointer finger, “but I incidentally fell asleep around 3A.M. and when I woke up it was already pass 7:00A.M. and I was afraid I was going to be late for school and you know how I loath to be tardy, so I ran upstairs and got ready with every intention of cleaning it up when I got back home, and Joe was already waiting in the car this morning when I got back down stairs.”

 

I look at her with  pleading eyes “and you know that Mondays are a very busy day for me, school, then violin lesson and then tutoring and when I got back tonight from tutorials I…forgot, I‘m sorry.” I hang my head and look up at her through my lashes giving her my best puppy dog look. I know she’s falling for it, her face softens just a little bit.

 

“Well,… I guess,” Yes! I’m in the clear, and the Oscar goes to… “you really think that I am just that dumb don’t you? Those sad eyes will get you nowhere in life, young lady.”

 

My face just fell for real.

“March right down stairs and clean up that mess, you will not leave that kind of disaster for Mrs. Patterson to have to deal with, and you will get no dessert for dinner tonight, and if its not spotless when I get down there, I will make you go to bed with out watching American Idol. Monday is Italian food night and you have 45 minutes ‘til Mrs. Patterson has dinner ready. Now go!” She side steps so I can get by, and points that fat little digit right down the hall.

 

I hang my head and drag my feet and wait until I’m out of earshot to mumble under my breath how unfair my nanny is. Doesn’t she realize that when I do research that I am making her life better too? Maybe not this instance, but usually. I get down to the Theatre room and start picking up.

 

Maybe I should build a robot nanny, Robonanny? Or au pair electronica? Blah, I’ll work on the name later.

 

 

Oh hey my glasses!

 

 

************************************************************************************

 

 

* * *

**Penny POV**

 

“Sheldon” I walk right into 4A and stop right in my tracks, Leonard and Priya are kissing on the couch and suddenly they both look up at me.

 

“Penny, what are you doing here?” Priya says in her mock nice voice, what I really hear is ‘Penny, why the hell do you keep coming around Leonard?’ bitch, nobody wants your man.

 

“Oh, hey Penny.” Leonard greets but then lowers his eyes when Priya looks at him.

 

“Umm sorry guys didn’t mean to interrupt but I really need to talk to Sheldon. Sheldon!” he better get his butt over here.

 

“Hello Penny, were those your dulcet tones I just heard? …Sarcasm.”

 

Whatever. “Hey Sheldon, can I talk to you for a minute? In my apartment, I guess, so that we don’t disturb the lovebirds here?” just a slight tone of sarcasm, God I hope he doesn’t point it out.

 

“Oh, well I suppose that would be ok,” he turns to look at the couple that are just watching us, “carry on,” he starts walking then stops, “but stay out of my spot.”

 

We start walking into my apartment and when we are both are in there I close the door and look at him. He looks different, he has got just a little bit of stubble going on, mmmm, arms crossed and he‘s looking at me with one eyebrow raised…

 

“Penny?” I shake my head, wow, yeah, where did that come from? He’s looking around the apartment, crap! I forgot to clean up before I asked him to come over, oh well, he can clean if he wants to.

 

“Penny the anarchy that is your domicile, astounds me at times.”

 

“Sheldon, I didn’t invite you over to criticize my apartment,” I start walking towards my refrigerator and grab a diet coke, and hand it to him, he takes it but sets it on the island. “Sheldon, how will you act with this little girl tomorrow?”

 

“I don’t understand the question,” he tilts his head at me, yeah he really doesn't know what I’m getting at.

 

“Listen Sheldon, that little girl is going to interview you tomorrow and I just wanna make sure you don’t make her cry like you did the produce lady at the market this afternoon.” Poor girl didn't know how to handle Sheldon’s questions.

 

“Poor excuse for a produce employee,” he shakes his head like he really can not believe that she qualified to be in produce, “she held no knowledge of the dates that the produce was picked and distributed. Also she couldn't tell me an accurate number of people that have touched the vegetables before it got to the store.”

 

He stops and looks up at me, “I don’t understand why her emotional state will effect this interview you talked me into doing tomorrow night?”

 

Wack-a-doodle, “Sweetie, sometimes you come off a bit abrasively, yeah that’s the word abrasive.” I give him a small smile. “Plus this little girl seems to really want to meet you, and I don’t want her to start talking to you and think that you don’t like her.”

 

“Penny, Penny, Penny, I don’t see why my ‘liking’ this young lady will have any impact on the interview. That is completely inconsequential, plus how do you know she won’t like me or I her? You hold no knowledge of the future or any context to go on.” he starts lifting his soda in one hand and pops the top with one finger, he lifts it and takes a sip. That small action for some reason has got me under some kinda trance or something, I watch him until he sets the soda can back down.

 

What is wrong with me?! Ever since I took him shopping on Saturday I’ve been noticing that there is more to him then just science. Maybe it’s been too long since my last date?

 

I cover my eyes with my hands, then run it through my hair. And try to think of what I want to say next. “Sheldon how about we act out this interview together and I will let you know what you say that this young girl might not take well.”

 

“Act out? As in a mock interview right here?” he looks at me and raises his eyebrow.

 

“Well yeah, here, you be you and I will be the 13 year old girl, ok?” I turn and walk about 10 steps back and then shake off my body and start getting into character, “hi, Dr. Cooper, my name is Jessica…”

 

“I don’t like that name, change it.”

 

“What, why?”

 

“because if she is 13 then she will most likely will be named Kaitly, Emily, or Sarah, which were the top 3 most popular names the year she was conceived, and Jessica didn’t even make the top 10,” he looks at me like I should know this stuff already.

 

“Ugghh, whatever, fine. Hi, Dr. Cooper my name is Emily, it is so nice to meet you” I hold out my hand for him to shake. He looks down at it and then back up at me.

 

“Are your hands clean?”

 

“Sheldon! You are not going to ask this little girl if her hands are clean before you even start!” I can’t believe him, he is going to make this little girl cry I know it.

 

“Penny I am asking you if your hands are clean, you were just touching your hair and rubbing your face, do you know the amount of oils and dirt that accumulate on ones hair and body within a day?”

 

“Sheldon did you just say my hair and face are dirty?” I look at him straight on. He reaches into his pocket and gets his pocket sanitizer and puts a drop in his hands and offers me the same, I go ahead and accept so that we can continue.

 

“I was just merely stating fact Penny. Hello nice to meet you Emily care to join me?” he gestures for us to sit at the table and he even pulls out my chair. I can’t help but give him a smile.

 

“Yes Dr. Cooper, thank you for letting me interview you, its like, so cool that I get to meet you, we are studying your work in class and I just had to meet you” I twirl a strand of hair around my finger and try to look little and shy but spunky.

 

“Oh really which one of my papers are you currently studying right now?” Fuck he would ask a question that I really don’t know.

 

“Sheldon she is the one that is suppose to be asking the questions not you” he just shakes his head at me, after all these years you would think that I would be able to retain some thing beside that he is still working on ‘string theory’.

 

“Okay young lady ask away” he raises a finger at me as if to say for me to stop and wait, I look at him puzzled. He turns his head and starts to look up and then he starts ordering his BBQ bacon cheeseburger, barbecue sauce, bacon and cheese on the side. He is really acting out the whole thing, why did I expect different, he stops and looks at me. “Emily would you like to order dinner? My treat.” Well that was sweet. Can’t help it, I smile at him.

 

 

I think back to what she had ordered “yes I would, I will have the junior cheese burger, well done, but with mustard not mayo, on Texas toast not a bun, and with mashed potatoes instead of fries. Oh and a Dr. Pepper please.” I look at our ‘waitress’ and then Sheldon is looking at me.

 

“So Dr Cooper, I would love to know more about you, what is your favorite color?”

 

“Penny I highly doubt she will ask that,” he just looks at me and tilt his head.

 

“Sheldon I don’t know what she is going to ask, I just want to make sure that you act nicely to this young lady, and keep your answers simple, not dumbed down just shorter please.” I have no idea what this girl is going to ask, she may ask what size shoe he wears for all I know.

 

“Dr. Cooper, what is your favorite color?” I say it with a little more force so that he will answer.

 

“Well Emily I am partial to red, my favorite characters, and  superheroes wears red also red is the color that is the most used in safety next to yellow and when I was younger my Meemaw used to wear red dresses.”

 

“Can you tell me about your Meemaw?” he gives me an odd look.

 

“She is my grandmother on my mother’s side. She is a sweet person, she never judged and always encouraged me to do what I felt was important to me.” the look he gives me lets me know that that’s all he is going say.

 

He sits up an looks at our ‘waitress’ and he looks at me expecting the same I suppose, so I also sit up he turns his head and tells her thank you so do I and he starts ‘building’ his burger. Good to know that he has Pantomime to fall back on if the physics things doesn’t work out for him.

 

“What is it like being at the forefront of the physics world?” He gives me a shy smile. And looks at me right in the eye.

 

“Its exciting to see ones thoughts play out and change the world’s views on the universe. It can be tedious at times but completely worth it in the end.” I am watching Sheldon while he speaks and you can see the twinkle in his eyes, those baby blues are going to get me one day I know it. I rest my head on my hand. I wonder if they were that color when he was younger.

 

“Penny…Penny…Penny!” I sit up, I guess those eyes just got me.

 

“Sorry, I guess I’m just tired, is it hot in here?” he gives me a knowing look, I can see a slight lift to the left side of his mouth.

 

“Would you like to stop?” he asks, I’m sure the blush on my cheeks is evident, but knowing my asexual neighbor, he probably thinks that I’m feverish.

 

“No, lets continue,” he takes a ’bite’ out of his burger, “So Dr. Cooper, any future plans?” he just holds a finger up and tells me to wait while he finishes chewing. I wait and wait and wait, “Sheldon! Swallow the damn burger!” He swallows loudly like he really had something in his mouth.

 

“Penny poor chewing is the reason so many people have intestinal and stomach upsets, one should always chew 15-25 times per bite.” really? Is he telling me he had to chew 15-25 times for an invisible burger?

 

“Sheldon okay maybe we should stop.” I sigh, good luck to this little girl, she’s going to need it.

 

He gets up and wipes his mouth with an imaginary napkin then looks at me.

 

“Penny don’t worry I won’t make this young girl cry,” he gives me those sincere eyes.

 

“You better not, if you do I will have to go Junior Rodeo on your ass” I square my shoulders at him.

 

He walks up to me and stares down at me “Penny you say that empty threat so often I don’t think that it will ever come to fruition,” he starts walking towards the door.

 

Oh no he didn’t.

 

I kick his knees in from behind bringing them down to the floor, grab both his wrists and push him face-down, and I straddle his thighs. He gives a loud groan. He’s obviously in shock. “Yeeeeee haaaaawww!” I lean over and whisper in his ear “What was that Moonpie? Something about fruit, what was it?”

 

He’s struggling, “Penny! ok I get it I call uncle” I giggle and ease up on his wrist ready to let him up, suddenly he grabs my left arm with his left hand and flips us, now he has both my arms down on either side of me and my legs around his hips, “Ugggghhhh Oh my god!” Where the hell did he learn that?!

 

“Penny you should know better” he gives me a smirk, and whispers in my ear, “I have an older brother and a twin sister who has no qualms about entering my personal space, and a father who made us watch wrestling every Monday night, don’t you think I would know how to get out of a hold?” And he gets up leaving me shocked and stunned on the floor behind the couch.

 

“Have a good night Penny.”

 

 

*************************************************************************************

Meanwhile is the hall…

“Priya, I think that the movie starts at 9:00...” he closes the door and turns to get Priya’s hand.

 

 

“uuummmmmfff” he looks over at 4B, “Yeeeeehaaaaawwww!” he looks at Priya and then back at the door he hears penny giggle.

 

And then they hear Sheldon… “Penny!”

 

“what the hell was that,” Leonard asks Priya.

 

“Leonard lets go on to the movies.”

 

A few seconds later, “Ugggghhhh Oh my god!”

 

He grabs Priya’s hand and they start down the stairs two at a time.

 

4B opens and Sheldon walks across the hall to 4A. He looks down at his watch, oh, he has time to rearrange his comics before bed, perhaps this time in alphabetical order by super villain.

 

 

 

Read and Review please


	4. CHAPTER 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: Saturday at the Mall  
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory or its characters, and any movie or actor mentioned in this fic. I am just trying to hook these two together.  
> Enjoy and thank you to those that read and review, I love reading what you all have to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I really hope you guys like it, I didn't want to get too descriptive just yet, this is my first foray into this type of thing I just needed to plant the see in Penny's head, that there is more to Sheldon than he lets out, and don't worry we will address the tattoos just not yet, Penny needs to get him comfortable first. HOOK'EM HORNS!  
> Please Read and Review they make me happy and make chapters come faster.

PPOV  
All right…  
Let's see, not looking to shabby. Maybe I should change and put on the khaki shorts instead of these jeans. I look at myself in the mirror, I turn, yeah definitely the shorts, my ass looks flat in these jeans, ewww.  
Ok, keys, purse I'm all set.  
Knock, knock, knock… "Penny."  
Knock, knock, knock… "Penny."  
Knock, knock, knock… "Penny."  
Right on time. I open the door and there he is, "Hey sweetie, ready to go?" He's wearing his Flash shirt today with a yellow long-sleeved undershirt. He's right he does need some new shirts, his tee is just fine but his undershirt looks just a little worn and kinda tight, huh didn't realize Sheldon's tall body was changing. He's not the praying mantis he once was. When did my wack-a-doodle start becoming a man?  
"Hello Penny." he gives me a quick smile, he seems in good spirits and steps aside so that I can walk out into the hall. I turn around to lock the door.  
You're in a good mood," I look at him and smile.  
"Yes, our team won paintball this morning, Presley Nicks' 12 year old birthday party didn't know what hit them." he smiled and gave a breathy laugh.  
"that's good, who had the highest body count?"  
"Me of course, Howard and Raj got ambushed and Leonard took a shot in the chest by Presley's little sister. I took out 5 team members, while Leslie got 2." Sheldon looks at his watch, he starts "Penny it would be prudent for us to get back before 7 so that I can presort my laundry and you had mentioned working tonight."  
"Yeah, sorry about laundry night, sweetie, but I'm working the 8-2 shift at the bar, I could really use the bar tips, so that leaves us about 3 hours to shop and get back." We start walking shoulder to shoulder down the 4 flights of stairs. "Where do you usually get your shirts, sweetie?"  
"Well I found a delightful men's store that contains a "tall" section, it's the only place I can find undershirts that will accommodate the lengths of my torso with out over accommodating for my arms and chest, a good ratio of width and length. I believe the store is called "Pete's Big and Tall, It's on the bottom level of the mall," he waves his hands dismissively, "I can no longer ask Leonard to go there, it would just upset him, stirring up emotions of taunting from his peers at school. It upsets him so much that I end up making tea when I get home."  
"Ahhh, you had to comfort him?" I look over at him, sad eyes on my face, as we are getting down to the lobby.  
"No, the tea was for me," he looks at me like it was obvious, and that I should feel sorry for him. He holds open the outside door for me. "I had to endure several hours of self-deprecation and whining about never being passed the basketball, being unable to open his top locker and never getting the attention from the female population at his school, being taunted Never-Never Hofstadter." Ok maybe I do feel a little sorry for Sheldon, Leonard's whining and constant pity-party does get old fast.  
When we get to the car he double checks the tires around the car then sits in the passenger side and puts his seatbelt on. I start the engine and we make our way down to the mall.  
"I am glad to see that you have fixed the 'check engine' light on you car."  
Yeah, it was either put the car in the shop or have to endure public transit, and I don't have bus pants like you do sweetie." sarcasm very evident but goes unnoticed.  
A few comfortable minutes of silence go by before either of us say anything.  
"Penny, would you like to play a game?" He looks at me and smiles, I just look at him and sigh defeated already. "ok, I have been contemplating a game with your level of expertise, and your thorough knowledge of pop culture, it's called 6 degrees to Patrick Stewart. I'll name an actor or actress and you will try to find a way to link them to Patrick Stewart using co-stars that have worked together" he looks over at me, I suppose to gauge my reaction and to wait for my thank you.  
"Ok, like six degrees of Kevin Bacon?"  
"Kevin Bacon? How does his game work?" I look at him for a second, sure enough he has a puzzled look on his face, I look back and forth to the road then him. Is he serious?  
"N-never mind, go on" I bug my eyes WOW.  
"okay, ummm, lets keep the spirit of the Irish going, Patrick Swayze." he turns giving me the 'go-ahead' to start.  
"Patrick Swayze, Ooooo ok lets seeee…."  
…  
"Penny."  
…  
"Penny!"  
…  
"PENNY!"  
"What, Sheldon?" I look over at him he is gripping the dashboard for dear life, and I think he just broke a sweat.  
"You are going 50 mph."  
"Yeah so?"  
"The speed limit is 35mph."  
"Oh, sorry" I ease up off the gas and watch Sheldon's anxiety ease with every mile I go down.  
"Ok I got it, Patrick Swayze was in 'To Wong Foo, Thanks for Everything! Julie Newmar' with Wesley Snipes, and then…He was Blade in 'Blade: Trinity' with Ryan Reynolds who was in… 'Wolverine Origin' with Hugh Jackman who played Wolverine in 'X-men' with Patrick Stewart who was Professor X, hey got it in five" I look over at Sheldon giving him my best 'accomplishment smile,' he is clearly stunned.  
"Penny… perhaps you are hanging out with us a bit too often." what? What does that mean? does he not want me around or something?  
"Sheldon what does that mean?" I sneak a look at him but we are now at the mall and I am searching the parking lot looking for an available spot. I park next to an Accord. And turn off the engine, and look at Sheldon, waiting for an answer.  
Penny are you familiar with "Cultural Assimilation?" I give him my blank stare. But of course he's going to explain, "When immigrants arrived in the United States, they were exposed to the Americana culture, and to keep from being isolated from the mainstream they began adopting the characteristics and dogma of the culture around them." I work my way through what he says, I'm pretty sure that I got most of that, let me see.  
"Kinda like how Raj celebrates Thanksgiving with us and buys 8 different kinds of salad dressing and eats at McDonald's because he wants to fit in?" I give him a quizzical look.  
"Very good Penny! I was hoping that you would get that, yes, it has become increasingly evident that becoming friends in our circle has forced you to assimilate into our 'nerd' subculture if you will. 3 of the 4 movies you just mentioned were superhero sci-fi favorites. But don't worry you still maintain your very special Penny-ness." He gives me a cute smile before he leaves the car. I just sit there, hehehe I have a special Penny-ness.  
We walk, to the front of the mall and Sheldon ever the gentleman, opens the door and lets me by first, then of course he comments on how slow my short legs take me and that I need to keep up. I just roll my eyes.  
Walking into the store we head to the side that is clearly labeled 'Tall' and Sheldon heads strait for the tables with the thermal undershirts, he looks through and grabs a few different sizes then heads straight towards the fitting room.  
"Sheldon, what are you doing, you only took 4 shirts with you?" I follow him and stand outside his open door. When he turns he gives a sigh.  
"Penny the shirts on that table come in only 4 sizes, I am finding out which one of these sizes fit the best and then I will buy one of each color and stripe pattern that they come in." he turns around and shuts the door.  
"wow Sheldon that is… efficient," I stare, ooooh Sheldon's door didn't close all the way there is about a two inch gap.  
I am shamelessly spying on Sheldon, I have lived across the hall from that man for 5yrs and never have I seen that man without a shirt let alone without a thermal or costume on.  
His back is to me, he pulls off his Flash shirt off first, the yellow thermal is almost skin tight, god, his back is really toned. And his arms are nice as well, no wonder he always wins at "Tresleing." Uhhh, he's reaching the hem and he literally has to peel it off. Its like sweet torture, I'm not sure if its just gross curiosity or attrac… I'm going with curiosity,… yeah. I know I'm lying to myself when he hits his shoulder blades.  
Its off!  
Oh My God!  
I back away and sit down on one of the big comfy chairs on the other side of the dressing area. This is unbelievable, Sheldon, my wack-a-doodle, my neighbor, my friend for the last 5 years, has TATTOOS! And they're beauties too, a Texas Longhorn on his left bicep at least 4 inches wide in solid black, and some kind of insignia on his left shoulder blade, it looks like a shield with initials inside, about the size of my palm.  
I am stunned all I can do is look forward, no wonder he wears the thermals, his tees wouldn't be able to cover those up.  
"Penny?"  
I turn towards the dressing room that he was in "yeah Sweetie?"  
"Can you come in here and help me?"  
"I-in there?" did he just ask me to go into the dressing room?  
"yes, I require your assistance."  
I stand up and go to his door and poke my head in, he is still shirtless but he is turned half-way facing me now, I can see the definition of his chest, and the top band of his briefs are peeking from the top of those chinos he wears and even though he is as white as his boards at home, he looks good.  
"Penny step inside and close the door please" I do as told, not even realizing that I am shamelessly staring at his arm and his back.  
"Penny, are you ok?" he turns around and is holding his shirt in his hand, but he is watching my face and I'm sure he notices where the trail my eyes are trying to burn into his skin, once I make it to his eyes he looks knowingly at me. He raises an eyebrow, I swallow. Being caught, I can feel my whole face light up in flames.  
"Sheldon" I whispered, he steps closer to me almost in slow motion. "um what di-did you need help with sweetie?"  
"could you locate this shirt in a blue?" He hands me a shirt and gets closer to me still, his eyes trace around my face, then he leans a hand on the wall behind me and bends down running the tip of his nose on the edge of my ear, the closeness causes me to close my eyes. "Penny" he whispered "hmmmmm?"  
"Penny" he puts his arm on my shoulder and squeezes, slowly running his whole hand over my shoulder and up my neck, threading his fingers into the hair at the back of my head, he gently pulls making me tilt my head back, I open my eyes, and his baby blues are looking right at me,…  
and to my disappointment I am still sitting in the comfy chair.  
Ughh that dream had potential.  
"Penny I think you fell asleep, I have the shirts I need." He is standing in front of me one arm holding 9 assorted colored shirts.  
"Sheldon is that all you need sweetie" shaking my head to knock the images of a half-naked, seductive Sheldon from my mind.  
"Yes, Penny I think that these will be sufficient." he looks towards the cashier, obviously waiting for me to stand so that we may leave.  
I get up and start walking towards the cashier with Sheldon, and then I see a couple of dress shirts that would look so good on him. He needs a couple of new shirts that are work appropriate an don't have a DC/Marvel affiliation. I make a B-line straight for the rack and pull one out and hold it up. Very nice, navy blue, button up with a shade lighter blue vertical pinstripe. I do like that. I see another and it's a dark grey with black pearl buttons, ooooh and another that is the perfect shade of silver-gray solid with a cowboy cut with white pearl buttons, and another ….  
"Penny I do hope that you are shopping for someone else" Sheldon is standing 5 feet from me with an expectant look on his face.  
"Sheldon come here and stand for me." I'm obviously holding up the shirt in my hand so that I can measure it against Sheldon.  
"Penny I don't need any other shirts, I have a sufficient amount at home, and these are all that I require," lifting the ones in his hand at me to make his point.  
I look right at him, and give him my best convincing smile, "Sheldon you will be 31 soon, don't you think that social protocol dictates that a man of your age, and in your career, needs to occasionally wear clothing that is suited for his status?" I can see that he is surprised by my question. "And you have a fan that wants to interview you Tuesday, don't you think that it would be nice for her to see her idol in his best, and not as a 14yr old boy?" I can see his reluctance.  
"Peeennnnnyyy I don't wanna…" oh no, baby Sheldon is making an appearance. He is pouting, what is up with this man? One minutes I think that he is making strides towards being a man and next thing I know he reverts back to being a momma's boy.  
"Sheldon Lee Cooper take this shirt and march right into that dressing room and try it on, and if it fits, you are getting it, its about time you dress your age." Momma Penny don't mess around.  
"Fine," he takes the dark grey, and heads towards the dressing room "but if I lose respect at the comic book store it will be on your head."  
…We end up taking all three home.


	5. CHAPTER 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revelation at the Cheesecake Factory  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its characters, I just want to change things up a little.  
> Lee Ann Hurley, Joe, and Ms. Dimas are all mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: this is the big day! Things will start to get emotional and a little intense I hope everyone sticks to it and enjoys it, I will try to squeeze some humor into it if I can. Sheldon will start to grow as this story progresses and I hope its all for the better. Please Read and Review. They always make me smile, and I try to respond to each one.  
> Enjoy!

LPOV  
I wake up and I am so anxious, I head on down to get my shower in and get ready for school.  
When I make my way down to the kitchen for breakfast, I am feeling much better. Mrs. Patterson has my plate prepared for me and slides it over. Today is Tuesday-bacon and eggs day, Mrs. Patterson's is a stupendous housekeeper, very sweet lady, in her mid 70's, she kind of reminds me of Paula Deene from the food network.  
She knows to whip my eggs so that they are an even distribution of yolk and egg whites so that they are a perfect shade of yellow. And to press my bacon so that the heat is distributed evenly to cook. And she grills my sliced bread instead of toasting it.  
"Good morning Sweetheart how are you feeling today?" she gives me her perfect smile. Grandfather won't let her be my nanny, because she just can't keep up with me. She can be slow but he turned down my suggestion of getting us matching scooters, how awesome would that be? Plus she is married and has her own family.  
"A little tired but otherwise excited, last night I viewed mom's concert in New York and didn't go to bed until 11:30." I take a quick sip of my freshly squeezed orange juice, "Today is going to be busy, and tonight I have a big interview with a profound physicist at the Cheesecake Factory!" I give her a big smile, she is the only non-family person that I have known every single day of my short life. She has been the head member of the house staff for my grandfather for 15 years.  
She gives me a sad smile, "Sweetheart, I'm sorry but Ms. Dimas is really sick today, I don't think she will be able to take you to the Cheesecake Factory tonight. She's running a very high fever."  
"What!" no, no, this cannot be happening.  
"I'm sorry sweetheart, I would take you myself but Tuesdays are my nights off, and I already promised my granddaughter that I would go to her ballet recital tonight." She gives me her sympathetic sad eyes and pats my shoulder before she heads back into the kitchen.  
She gets to the doorway and turns around, "Sweetheart your grandfather's driver will take you to school today and then he'll pick you up after dance class, okay? Make sure you are at the pickup area right after class is over, he will be waiting. And I will order your Japanese food, since you won't be able to go to the restaurant, and have it delivered here before I leave so it will be waiting for you, you'll just have to forgo your trip to Claire's today. See not too bad."  
"But my interview is at 6:30, is it possible for me to go to the Cheesecake Factory by myself? Its imperative that I go. I just need 15-20 minutes tops!"  
She looks at me sternly and turns around so that she is completely facing me, her smile gone. "Lee Ann Hurley, you know very well that your grandfather doesn't want you unsupervised and his driver doesn't work past 6:00. Ms. Dimas will check up on you when you get home and you are expected to be in bed by 10:00. And no if's, and's or but's, you will do as told." Its foolish to argue with her, she knows me too well.  
I look to her and nod my head, defeated. I look back at my plate and I can already feel my tears falling towards my food, I'm not hungry anymore. She leaves me sitting alone at this big empty table.  
If I miss talking to my father tonight I know I will not have the courage to try again, it has taken me a week to just get my mind wrapped around the fact that this could have been the opportunity to change my entire life, and get a father.  
And I can't really reschedule, I don't have either his or Penny's phone number, I suppose I could call the restaurant but what if he gets upset that I stood up our interview, he may not want to deal with rescheduling.  
Maybe its not meant to be, I never put much thought into luck, fate and chance, always thinking that is was all just hokum. But this seems like a huge sign, right in my face, telling me that this shouldn't be. I can feel the helplessness crawl up my nervous system.  
No!  
Forget that! I will not let some random occurrence of events prevent me from getting what I want. I wipe my eyes with the back of my pink and white striped sleeve.  
I get up and run up the stairs to grab my backpack and to pack my bag. I go to the bookshelf and pull out my mother's copy of Alice in Wonderland and flip through the pages pulling out my secret stash of money, and when Mrs. Patterson yells up the stairs that Joe, my grandfather's driver, is ready out front I make my way down.  
I am meeting my father tonight.  
________________________________________  
SPOV  
"Leonard, you, Howard and Raj will have to sit at another table." I sit at my usual spot, and unfold my napkin and place it in my lap.  
"What? Why? We always sit at this table." he's standing above his usual seat next to me.  
"Do you not recall that I will be accompanied by a you girl who intends to interview me?" really do I have to tell this man everything? "she will be here shortly."  
"This table sits four, why can't you move to another table?" I look him straight on, "never mind look who I'm talking to." He says this to no one in particular. I wonder why he can't come to these conclusions faster. No wonder his work is so derivative.  
He looks around and starts moving towards a table on the far side of the restaurant out of ear shot but visible to me. I hear Raj comment to Howard "You would think that he was being interviewed by 'Popular Science' magazine," "Yeah, more like 'Clubhouse Disney." Howard's voice fades while he is doing an impression of Mickey Mouse as Walter Cronkite. Since engineering isn't his strong suit perhaps he can be a comedian at Caesar's Palace.  
Lets see, 6:32, this young lady is late, unprofessional, at 13, I was already published in national science journals.  
I look up and here comes Penny and all her Penny-ness. Her hair is pinned on both sides and cascading down her shoulders, it's a lot longer than she usually wears it, decidedly feminine, she must be low on funds and cannot maintain her monthly salon appointment.  
"Hey Sheldon, the shirts looks really good on you, where…Sheldon?" she whisper-yells "is that your Superman shirt underneath?"  
"Penny," I'm looking up at her "you keen sense of observation astounds me, you have all the talent of a seeing eye dog." her eyes are boring into me.  
"Go into that restroom and take that shirt off right now," she points towards the restroom, and she sees something then looks back "never mind, the little girl is here, are you happy now you can keep your shirt on."  
"I'm not unhappy." I stand next to Penny and wait for the hostess to direct the girl to the table. She is wearing a beige trench coat and a matching fedora with the words 'PRESS' written on a card, tucked on the side, with a pair of black rimmed glasses. She is also carrying a neon green bag that is half her size. That cannot be doing her spinal column any favors.  
The hostess walks in front of her obscuring my view. When she reaches Penny and I, the hostess leaves and I try to get a better look at this young lady.  
"Hi Penny." the little girl timidly looks at Penny who has the biggest smile I've seen since she found those Steve Madden shoes on sale.  
"Hi Sweetie," she turns to introduce me "Sweetie, this is Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Sheldon this is…" Penny looks at her expectantly.  
"oh, uh Lee Ann" her voice is shaky. She clear her throat and takes a deep breath. "Dr Cooper it is very nice to meet you," and thrusts out her hand.  
I shake her hand, engulfing it in my own, "very nice to meet you also Lee Ann." She looks up at me and I finally get a look at her face, my mind begins to play the memories I have of the only other person I know with eyes like that, Angela Hurley, I haven't allowed myself that memory in quite some time. I shake my head a little, upset at my own lack of control and let go of her hand and gesture for her to sit, I pull out her chair and sit across from her.  
She opens her bag and pulls a small container out, a small bottle of Purrell and puts a drop in her hand, she sees me and stops she holds it up and offers it to me, I smile and accept and she drops a few into my palm and we both rub our hands together. She smiles and then looks over at Penny.  
"Lee Ann, would you like anything to drink?" Penny is holding her notepad in her hands and is smiling at her.  
"Yes, I would like a Dr. Pepper with light ice, please." she takes off her hat and sets it on the chair next to her, red hair falling around her face. My memories start flooding my mind, Angela would often unravel her hair from a bun and allow it to drop over her shoulders...  
"Sheldon do you want lemonade, honey?"  
…  
"Sheldon…" I look over at her puzzled look on my face "lemonade?"  
"Yes Penny, my usual please," I clear my throat hopefully to clear my head as well, "Lee Ann would you like to order, my treat?" I give her a nod of my head.  
"Um sure, Penny, could I get a jr. burger well done, with Texas toast instead of a bun, mustard not mayo and mashed potatoes instead of fries." she looks from Penny to me and I can almost see a blush crawl across her face. I look away at Penny and she is looking at me clearly giving me a 'Jr. Rodeo' warning.  
"Okay guys I will leave you to it, I'll bring your food out soon." and she walks away and gives me another 'look' before she disappears into the kitchen.  
I look back at Lee Ann and she is fidgeting her fingers.  
"Well Lee Ann, no need to be nervous, I'm ready when you are, ask away." I give her a smile.  
She gives me a quick smile, she sits up and pulls from her bag a digital voice recorder and presses the red button, then a legal pad and a pencil. She looks me right in the eyes and with more confidence asks, "Dr. Cooper, you have been working in your field for more than a decade, have you always wanted to be a Theoretical Physicist? Or did you have another plan as a young boy?"  
She has her pencil ready in her left hand, "Well, I recall vividly wanting to be a superhero." I give her a small smile. She looks and smiles back. "But, as far back as I can remember which is rather far by the way, I have always had questions about the things around me. What they are and why things happen. Once the people I asked could no longer answer them sufficiently, I tried to find answers to them myself, and once I could no longer answer the questions with research I decided that discovering the answering was the only other option, there was no choosing a path. Physics chose me." I watch her write, her tiny hand scribbling away. When she finishes. She looks up and then shies away a bit. Hmmm, still nervous I see. Perhaps a light hearted Bazinga would help.  
Penny comes to our table with a tray and our drinks, "Alright guys here are your drinks, food will be out in a little bit. So how are things going, he's not being difficult is he sweetie," looking at Lee Ann with a smile but back at me with the 'look.' I can do nothing but roll my eyes. An obvious sign that I think her question is unnecessary.  
"We are progressing at a reasonable pace, Penny."  
"Everything is great Penny, thanks." Lee Ann nods her head.  
"Ok, well if you need anything I will be right over there." she points towards the other kitchen area.  
"Lee Ann would you care to hear a joke?"  
"Yeah… I mean yes Dr. Cooper."  
"Ok, listen closely, what did the Uranium 238 say to the other?…Gotta split!" she gives a breathy laugh and a giggle. She then quickly covers her mouth and bug her eyes out. That laugh…  
"Lee Ann,… what is your last name?"  
She opens her mouth to answer but she is interrupted.  
"LEE ANN HURLEY!" a rather large man in a black suit and tie is walking up to our table.  
Hurley?  
This is not plausible,  
those eyes…  
that hair…  
she's thirteen…  
Oh, Sweet baby Jesus. Spring 1998. Scotland.  
I stand up out of my seat and look at her, she looks between the tall man and me clearly in shock mouth open, her breathing quickens.  
"Young lady, you are in serious trouble, I have been looking all over Pasadena for you, you were not at the school when I arrived at the pick up area, and the GPS on your phone has been disabled…" he's standing looking right at Lee Ann.  
"Joe calm down, i'm fine..." she clearly is attempting to decompress this man's fustration.  
"Excuse me, Joe is it, may I inquire as to who you are?" he steps closer to me and I see Lee Ann's face in shock, but I stand my ground.  
"No you may not, Who are you?" he looks pointedly at me  
I'm about to answer when I see Lee Ann shake her head 'no' at me, she obviously doesn't want me to answer, but I must say something, "My Name is … Leonard Hofstadter." he looks over at Lee Ann and I can feel the twitch in my cheek spasm uncontrollably, I turn my head and rub my fingers over it to calm the muscle.  
"You are lucky I didn't contact the police, young lady and I will be calling your grandfather when we get back to the house." I tense at the mention of Robert Hurley. I can see the tears building in her eyes.  
" I was just trying to ask a few questions." She looks at me and her eyes are telling me all that I need to know.  
"Well I hope they were worth it, because you will not be leaving the house for a very long time, and You," he looks right at me "her grandfather will be contacting you."  
"I would like to speak to Lee Ann's mother," I look right at him he is just a bit taller then me but I won't back down on this.  
"Sorry, her mom passed away a while back." I look over at Lee Ann and she mouths 'sorry' tears falling down her cheeks.  
"Grab your things, and lets go, Ms Dimas is having a coronary because of all this" I see her take her bag and start to put everything back, all I can do is watch I'm experiencing shock, I cannot focus, my pulse is racing and I can feel my vision blurring.  
She looks up at me when everything is in and then she turns to Joe and starts walking. "Joe give me one second," she turns and walks quickly right up to me and wraps her thin arms around my waist, I have to think fast I reach into my pocket and pull out my cell phone and drop it into her coat pocket as discreetly as possible, I pat her back and squeeze instinctually, I pull her hands from around me, holding them in mine, and bend down. I look her right in the eye, I whisper "I will call you tonight." She looks surprised at me and shakes her head.  
"Lets go, young lady!" Joe is calling to her.  
She turns around and start walking looking back every few seconds at me just standing here.  
When that door closes I don't know what to do. I'm lost. I sit down and look around me, all I see is Penny standing a few feet away with a tray in her hands that contains our food. She has tears streaming down her face and she's looking at me. I turn back looking at my hands and lower my head.  
My wife is dead.  
And I have a daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (peeks out from under my rock)_  
> Soooo what did you all think, was it what you expected? Was it too much, not enough?  
> A/N: Please, please review, I want to know what you like and what you didn't, and always thank you all so much for reading.


	6. CHAPTER 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big Reveal  
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory characters or their likeness, just trying to add some drama to their lives  
> A/N: This is the Big story about what happened with Sheldon and Lee Ann's mom and why they aren't together now. I hope that you guys remember that Sheldon is going to become more and more OOC and grow. I hope that you all enjoy the chapter, I rewrote it 3 times and probably revised it countless times. Hope you like it.

PPOV  
I couldn't get done with work fast enough, damn stairs, maybe Mrs. Hofstadter was right, but I know the boys won't say anything to the landlord considering they're the reason the elevator doesn't work. I'm certainly not, can't be picky when you're late with rent every month.  
10:10, Sheldon might still be up if there was a movie that he wanted to watch, but after what happened at the restaurant I'm not sure he hasn't barricaded himself in his room. I'm not even sure what the hell happened. One minute Lee Ann and Sheldon were talking and the next she is being escorted out in tears.  
When I came out of the kitchen with their burgers and I saw that big guy in Sheldon's face, I froze, usually I would step in if someone ever tried to push one of the boys around especially Sheldon, but I had a gut feeling not to get involved. Sheldon didn't even flinch like he would with Kirk, and poor Lee Ann looked scared to death. And then she gave him that hug and he let her, he LET her. Then he looked down at her and told her something that made the tears stop. I knew something was up, seeing her in tears tore a hole in my chest. After that he didn't even touch his dinner, he went silent, no one could get a word out of him. At some point, he just left to wait outside.  
I stood in front of 4B and could hear the guys talking and playing a video game. So of course I open the door and walk right in.  
"Where's Sheldon?" I stood right in front of the TV.  
Its pitiful, they don't even look up but around me, Howard is the first to say anything, "He's in his room and took the phone in with him." Leonard pauses the game and looks at me with his scrunched up face. "What happened at the restaurant did that girl touch his food or something?" these guys are useless when it comes to real stuff. Something's up and I'm gonna find out.  
"I don't know what went wrong, I think she got in trouble and someone came to get her. He didn't say anything on the way home?" I look at all of them I can't believe these guys, when Sheldon is clearly upset they act as though it's a good thing, but I guess if it's a night when Sheldon is quiet, to them it is.  
"We asked but he didn't even look our way, he seemed to be deep in thought," Leonard just shrugged his shoulder and Raj just shrugged, controller in hand. "Yeah, catatonic, like the first time I saw mom jump rope,…"Howard looks off to the left, "didn't speak for hours…" ehhhwwww, now I have that image of Mrs. Wolowitz in my head.  
"Well I'm going to go talk to him." I start heading towards the hall.  
uuuhhh" I stop, God, Leonard, always has something to say.  
What? I need to know what is going on."  
"Penny, look, I know that you two talk and hang out but I think that he really needs times to himself, he doesn't look like he will do anything drastic," I give him my 'back off' face "but you can go in if you want, yeah," he hangs his head to divert his eyes.  
I head on down the hall and I can hear him on the phone outside his door, just barely.  
"We will figure all this out," (pause) "I promise," (pause) "yes. I will call you tomorrow about the same time." (pause) "Goodnight Darlin."  
Darlin? What the hell. Who is he talking to?  
Knock, knock, knock… "Sheldon." I don't wait I just go in.  
"Penny, what are you …oh never mind I'm too tired to fight with you." he does look tired, sitting there with the phone in his hands, he puts it on the bedside table and rubs his eyes with his hand and runs it through his short hair.  
"Sweetie, what happened tonight?"  
"A number of things HAPPENED tonight, the Earth turned you worked your job, Leonard couldn't process dairy etc. What are you referring to?" His eyes looked their age, and more actually. I sigh and go sit on the foot of his bed looking at him.  
"Sheldon what happened at the restaurant? What was going on with Lee Ann? And what is going on with you? And who were you on the phone with?"  
"Penny those are questions that I, for the first time, really do not have the answers to." he lets out a heavy breath and starts to pick at his shirt.  
"Sheldon, please you know that as your friend, you can tell me anytime." I pat him on his forearm and he turns to give me a questioning look.  
"So… what you're saying is that as my friend, you are obligated to hear my problems and I you?" he turns towards me bringing a knee up on the bed.  
"Yup just like the time I told you my secret and you tried to keep it." I give a reassuring smile.  
"Penny you do recall what happens when I try to keep secrets?" his eyebrow quirks up.  
"Yeah I do." giving him a giggle, I remember he tried to move out of the apartment so that he could keep it, if he wasn't drugged and let it slip, who knows what he would have done next to keep my secret.  
"Well, this is bigger than just any secret," he looks down I know that his eid-eud- photographic memory is remembering everything down to the smallest detail. "I have diligently worked to suppress these feeling and memories, for the past 13 years 10 months and 12 days." he looks me right in the eye "how would I know that you would not divulge what I tell you to the first person you see." he gives me a pointed look. I'm not that bad, I'm really good at keeping secrets when they are important.  
"Sheldon, I won't tell anybody anything, especially something as important as what I know that this is." I try to be soothing so I scoot closer and put my hand in his, surprisingly he doesn't remove it.  
"Penny if I tell you, I need you to show complete restraint and tell no one, it's not something I am comfortable discussing as of yet, Leonard doesn't know any of this either." he squeezes my hand and leans forward.  
"Ok, wow Sheldon, you're starting to scare me a bit, is it that bad?" He starts to hang his head and I just want to give him a hug and make it all go away, he looks up at me and I know that he's going to start, but he hesitates. "Sheldon don't worry, what ever it is we can get through it, I'm here for you. Ok."  
"Penny, …I was on the phone with Lee Ann." He swallows and just looks at me probably seeing if I will freak out. "Lee Ann is my daughter." Ok so I am.  
"What? Sheldon, there's no way you can be her father, she's 13 you would have to have been …"  
"17 Penny, yes I was, and yes she is." This can't be real, no, no, it isn't. unless he, like, made her as a science experiment in college, a la "Frankenstein."  
"Come on Sheldon, h-how…who… what…"  
"You forget where and when."  
"Sheldon, don't lie to me, how can YOU have a daughter? You don't even like touching people, let alone sex. She isn't a test tube baby is she?" I tilt my head, this has to be a joke or something.  
"Forget it, Penny I no longer want to tell you, you may leave my room and consider it a 'Bazinga.'" he pushes my hand away, this is not even funny.  
"…Sheldon you're serious?" I swear, if this is a joke I will kill him, "She's your daughter?"  
"As unlikely and unbelievable as it may seem, yes. And no, she is not a test tube baby as you have callously inferred." he looks kinda mad at me. This isn't a joke he is serious.  
"Oh. My. God. Sheldon she's your daughter?"  
"Yes, for the third time Penny, I just found out myself, it is a bit jarring."  
"Is that what she was doing at the restaurant, telling you she was your daughter?"  
"I suppose that wasn't her intentions to begin with, but I figured it out, and when I was about to ask her about it, her grandfather's driver came in and took her."  
"Ok Sheldon, I have to get the whole story, I don't know how to take this news." I grab his hand again and look him in those baby blues. I don't know how to feel about all this. My friend has secrets and a pass that the rest of us don't know about.  
"Penny it is a rather long explanation, but I suppose that it is the only way for you to fully understand the magnitude of what is happening." I nod my head up and down, and squeeze his hand so that he will begin.  
"Ok Sheldon, I am all ears." he takes in a big breath.  
"Penny, I suppose I should just start at the beginning:  
"In 1995 I went to Germany to continue my studies and to work on my doctorate, I was 14 at the time. Since I was underage I was under the care of a professor there but otherwise I stayed in my own dorm room alone. I spent a great deal of time working, reading or researching and in class, I did not make friends and I was ok with that, I enjoyed my solitude. It helped me focus."  
"And in the spring of 1997 after my 16th birthday that changed. I was one of 5 kids that were in the Advanced Youth Program, I was the only one working on a PhD, all the others were there to study supplementary, I'll be it less important, subjects. Angela Hurley was there to study music under the universities' famed music director. Despite the fact that she was there only for music she was still very bright and was also working on her bachelor's in music theory, and composition."  
"Awww, and you two fell in love?"  
"Penny…"he chastises me for interrupting, "actually I disliked her a great deal when we first met, she was outspoken, crude at times, often had little to no boundaries as to what she said or who she spoke with, and… she was a hugger."  
"What? Sheldon, she doesn't sound so bad, what did she look like?" she sounds like my kind of girl.  
"Lee Ann looks just like her, red hair, and the Heterochromia iridum, that's part of how I knew she was my daughter." he looks towards the phone on the bedside table. "Angela and I saw each other very little while at school but the professors that were the designated guardians to the AYP program often tried to have us socialize with one another. Movie trips, sightseeing and whatnot. We were on one of these trips in the middle of Berlin, walking through the square. The group had stopped to admire the architecture of a building. I had been in the back of the group having seem most of the sights several times before, and Angela had stopped to take a few pictures. She stood off to the side of a store front. The rest of the group began leaving, not realizing that she was left behind. When Angela turned around and realized that she was alone, I believed she panicked and began running in the direction she saw the group go. She didn't look both ways and didn't realize that a car was coming down the street when she started to cross it. It was obvious that she would have been hit. And a ½ ton car going at a momentum of 70 kilometers per hour would have a exerted a force of 7000lb/sq in."  
"Huh?" I know I should know this, I did take a science class in high school, but I guess sleeping doesn't count. He just rolls his eyes but continues.  
"It could have killed her. I couldn't let that happen and I pushed her out of the way and she fell to the pavement. I leaned down and began to inspect her to see if she had a concussion or any trauma to her cerebellum. She didn't, but she was still disoriented. I had no smelling salt with me, I had left it in my other messenger bag. I stayed with her until she began to come to, I started asking her questions to see if she had any cognitive issues. When I noticed her eyes, I couldn't help but begin telling her about how it's a genetic mutation, that woke her up."  
"When she was fully awake I told her what had happened. And I helped her up. We began walking towards the group who had not realized that we were even missing. She thanked me several times that day before we parted ways to our own dorms. I told her that all good heroes need no thanks." A cute little half-smile is on his face. This the first smile he lets come to his lips, my wack-a-doodle always coming to the aid of a damsel in distress.  
"After that incident she started to search me out, attempting to start a friendship with me, I didn't want that nor did I expect her to do so, but there she was sitting with me at the lunch table in the cafeteria, and after every physics class, she walked with me to my dorm hall forcibly give me a hug, and then she would walk to hers. She was often the only one to speak, and even when I did, it often would just incite an argument, why, I still don't know. Often, we just sat or walked in silence. When the semester was coming to a close in May, she came up to me in the hall and began yelling and waving her hands at how hard it was to just be my friend and that I was giving her no indication that I wanted her around. I didn't know how to handle this outburst and I couldn't come across the right words to express what she actually meant to me, she had become an intricate part of my day to day life. She told me she wasn't going to do it anymore and that I was going to sit, eat and walk alone." He looks down and I can see that his eyes are a little misty.  
"Oh Sheldon, that is so sad." I whisper to him and squeeze his hand to reassure him.  
"She had an original composition for the 'End of Year' program, and was in the auditorium practicing her violin, when she noticed that I was sitting in the back just listening. I had been watching her practices for several weeks and she didn't realize it until then. She came up to me after her practice and it was a silent agreement that things were going to go back to the way they were. We sat together at lunch and we walked together after class and I continued to sit in on her practices, and we started to study and work together, and I walked with her after. When her concert came I was in the theatre and when I received honors at the end of the year she was there. We exchanged addresses and wrote to each other over the summer. In Texas her presence was missed and I was unbearable to Missy and my mother, they didn't understand and I didn't tell them about her, its possible that is when the prayer circles began. When school resumed in the fall we fell back into our routine, and all was right with the world again. And on august 28th, 4:39 p.m. she initiated and held my hand while we were walking and soon she did it every time."  
"Did you two kiss and stuff?" I had to ask, this was his first girlfriend and IF he treated her like a make-believe girlfriend like he does Amy, then I don't see how they got to the point to have a kid.  
"Is that not what a couple does when they are in a mutually beneficial relationship?" he tilts his head and looks at me.  
"Yeah, but Sheldon, since I've known you, you never seem interested in girls or …anything."  
"Well, I was interested in her. We slowly progressed to kissing, over time, and she agreed to a paradigm shift after I felt it necessary."  
"Oh, well ok." I wonder what she was thinking when he spoke to her?  
"To get back on to the story, I didn't go home for the holidays that year, but her father insisted that she go back home to theirs. She was gone for 3 weeks and I couldn't function. I tried to maintain a semblance of normalcy while she was away, but my memory was torturing me, all I could see was her face whenever I closed my eyes. Letters were not enough, her absence kept me from focusing on my work. When she came back for the spring semester I clung to our routine and the walks, studying and lunches became much more important to me. Soon we started to realize the year was coming to an end and what it meant. She had been offered a chair in the London Philharmonic and I was offered several teaching positions from universities and an applied physics position for the government. I knew that at the end of the year our lives were going in two separate directions, I couldn't let that happen."  
"What did you do?"  
"The day before the two-week spring semester break, I asked her to elope with me. And she accepted."  
"Sheldon that is so romantic, I can't believe that you would do something like that."  
"It wasn't romantic," he looked angry all of a sudden and stood up letting go of my hand it felt cold in the room all of a sudden. "I didn't do it for romance, I did it because I couldn't stand the idea, that my life was going to change and she wasn't going to be in it. It was selfish." he began moving around the room, when he came back to the bed he looked exhausted.  
"We went by train to Scotland because it was the only country that the law would allow 16 years and older to get married, without parental consent. We found a priest in the middle of Edinburgh that would waive the residential requirement and marry us." He looked me right in the eye, he looked so sad, I could feel the tears in my eyes.  
"I was terrified to lose her Penny, I just couldn't fathom going to back to Texas without her, they say change is good but it really is not." he took a deep breath and I grabbed his hand again, he needed me.  
"We got married on March 18th at 1:30 p.m. and decided to stay in the city for the entire break."  
"How was the honeymoon? Did you two ..you know?" I try to lighten things up but he just rolled his eyes at me.  
"Penny is was our honeymoon, is it not customary to consummate the relationship over the honeymoon, how else did you think Lee Ann came to be?"  
"Sorry, I'm honestly curious that's all, I mean come on Sheldon, I've known you for years and this is the first I have heard you ever mention a girl or kissing or sex. It's a lot to take in."  
"Don't you think that that is by design?"  
"Sorry, so tell me what was it like getting married?"  
"I cannot tell you what it was like to know that she wanted to be with me enough to marry me. I couldn't understand it, I suppose that when she told me she loved me that I also felt something akin to it. We didn't tell anyone, my parents or her father, we hadn't spoken to anyone the entire two weeks. When we arrived back we didn't know how to go about living apart, we both had separate dorms and no one knew that we were married. So we decided that we would just discreetly stay in my dorm." he pauses and looks off, when he looks back he takes a deep breath. "Penny what I'm about to tell you is very hard for me." I nod and just wait.  
"Her father was very angry that she didn't come home for the spring break and he couldn't get a hold of her the two weeks while she was in Scotland with me, we didn't want to deal with our parents at the time and we just put it off. He came to the university and couldn't find her in her own dorm, so he asked around and everyone knew that we were friends and spent time together."  
"He barged into my room, while we were in bed and demanded that she tell him why she was with me. She told him that we had gotten married and that she was going to go with me where ever that may be. He was very upset and accused me of ruining her career and her chances of becoming the next great composer. He took her that night and withdrew her from school and took her back home."  
Oh poor Sheldon. "Sheldon that is horrible, what did you do?"  
"I didn't know what to do, I assumed that being married, everyone would just accept that we were together and let us lead our lives, but her father wouldn't let that happen. He contested the marriage and made sure that it would not be legal in the U.S., I received a letter from his lawyer stating that our marriage wasn't legal outside of Scotland, because we were U.S. citizens."  
"I called her, but he had changed her number, I sent letters that were never answered and tried to e-mail her but she never responded. For almost 2 months I started my day with a letter, and an e-mail, and a phone call. I was lost, I couldn't work, I couldn't sleep. I assumed that she decided that she would rather not deal with me and my routines and that she sided with her father. I still had a few weeks until I received my second PhD, and without her I dove into my work. I began shutting everyone out, and shutting my emotions off. I wouldn't allow my emotions to distract me, I was not going to allow myself to feel like that again, I had a goal. And when I went home to Texas, I assumed that she had moved on from our relationship, so I went about my life as if I never knew her. I worked very hard to suppress my memory of her, it was very difficult. Mom even commented that I was worse than before I went to college, where before I was withdrawn, then I was a complete recluse."  
"She never tried to contact you?" I couldn't believe it, she would have known she was pregnant by then and still didn't tell Sheldon.  
"Not that I am aware of." he shook his head looking down.  
"I began actively looking for a position to start work, but I was afraid to leave, hoping that she would at some point try to find me, but after almost 4 months I accepted the job at CalTech."  
I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He had a wife, not just a fling but a wife. And she let her father tear them apart.  
"Sheldon, Lee Ann came to you, so she knew who you were, right? How come her mom wasn't with her?"  
"Angela, apparently died in a car accident about 2 years ago. She was driving and another car ran a red light, Lee Ann lives with her grandfather." I don't know how to handle this. Sheldon found out that his wife is dead and he has a daughter, all in one night.  
"Sheldon are you going to try to get Lee Ann?"  
"Of course," good, if he would have said anything else I might not be able to control myself from beating him.  
"Ok, I hate that we have to do it and I know you will too, but I think we need to go speak to Priya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, love it or hate it, (hopefully love it) please leave a review  
> And the part about Scotland marriage law, it is 16 and up but there are some residential requirements like I said. And please don't hate Angela, she has her own side, and we may or may not know her full story. I tried really hard to keep Sheldon somewhat like himself, but it was really hard. Next chapter will be the phone conversation with Lee Ann.


	7. CHAPTER 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Promise  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its character  
> I do own Lee Ann and Joe.  
> A/N: This is Lee Ann's side of the phone call and a little Shenny time at the end. Hope that everyone likes it. I'm not great at conveying emotions but I do my best.  
> Please Review they make me work faster.

LPOV  
"I can't believe you did that Joe!" I can't hold back my tears when we get to the car, I am completely mortified. He just barged in like an animal in the middle of a turning point in our …lives!  
He just looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Young lady, I should have been home more than an hour ago," he turns the corner and gets on the service road to the freeway, "but no, here I am looking all over Pasadena for your bratty little ass." I just narrow my eyes at him; he didn't just call me a brat, did he? Poor thing is missing his time in front of the mirror admiring himself.  
"You won't tell my grandfather, Joe." I give a pointed look; my tears are hot rolling down my cheeks. He doesn't know what he just did in there, he ruined everything. I could be having dinner with the only person in this world that I was dying to meet. He truly underestimates me. And he just made it to the top of my list.  
"And why is that," he looks at me with a smug smile; he knows Grandfather will go through my room and my things, and completely invade my privacy, when he tells him about this. "You have been nothing but a pain in all our necks for the past week, making us drive you all around the city so that you can find the right kinda jacket and whatnot, always getting upset when I am running just a few minutes late, and if I hit a pot hole, the whole world comes crashing down. I work for your grandfather, not you, Lee Ann!" He takes the exit and starts working our way to the house.  
"You won't tell my grandfather anything," the things this man doesn't think I know, "because, I know that you want to keep your position as his driver," he raises his eyes at me, yeah I know that my grandfather pays well and lets him have the time he needs to go to his photo shoots, but there is one thing my grandfather doesn't handle its incompetence, "and what do you think he will do when he finds out you LOST me?" I know it's conniving of me but I will not lose what little freedom I do have. "Oh, and because I'm such a pain, I might just remember to mention you bringing your girlfriends to the house to use the hot tub and pool for skinny dipping," I tilt my head to the left, "it's amazing what you can see with a celestial telescope." I return the smug look he gave me a moment ago. "And don't forget about the joy ride you took in his Jag last week." he blanches and I know I have him right where I want him.  
"Are you seriously blackmailing me Lee Ann?" An infuriated blush crawls up his cheeks.  
"Awww, don't say it like that, think of it as 'I scratch your back you scratch mine', that doesn't sound so bad coming from a 13 year old." I know, I know, I shouldn't play with his job, but whatever, I am not getting grounded. "And Joe, remember I see it all in that house, next time I'll have video."  
When he gets to the gate and punches in the code he drives down the driveway with a meditative look on his face. As soon as we make it to the back of the house, I step out of the car and walk into the kitchen. I see Dimas leaning on the island, she looks horrible, like a vampire, but not in that cute 'Twilight' way, more like gross 1990's vampires.  
She is in her nightgown and robe, arms crossed over her chest with a handful of tissues. "Lee Ann, where have you been?" I cover my mouth and start walking past her. I don't even want to see her, she ratted me out. "Don't just walk past me young lady," she's hoarse and it sounds painful.  
I look at Joe, here's your chance to redeem yourself, "Relax Sandra, she's ok, no reason to get upset." good for him, very pragmatic, you can keep your job for now.  
"What do you mean 'no reason to get upset', she's been missing for almost 3 hours. I can't do this anymore with her." "She's fine. No harm done. She was just trying to keep to her schedule and…" I start walking up the stairs, if he is able to get me out of trouble I may still have some use for him yet.  
I reach my hand into my pocket, the phone that my dad left me is in there. I wonder what he was thinking when Joe interrupted our dinner. I hope he's not upset with me. God, what he must be going through. Joe is such a jerk! I can't believe he told him my mom's dead, that is not how I wanted to break the news to him. I bet he thinks I'm a lot of trouble. I can feel my eyes burning again with tears.  
I walk into my room and plop onto my bed. I'm upset and exhausted and all the emotions in between. And I just let the tears come, I can't stop them, like a faucet sprung a leak I just sink into the bedspread.  
The interview was going so well, and I was so nervous. He was being really kind, polite, and he even told a joke to make me feel better. He looks just like his photo. Older, but with the same blue eyes and odd smile.  
He figured out that I was his daughter so fast though, dang Clark Kent glasses didn't hide my identity at all. Then here comes Joe, and just ruins what could have been a landmark moment in my short life. The look on his face when he hears that mom was dead was just horrible, shock and sadness. You would have missed it if you weren't looking into those blue eyes. He said he'd call. But what would he want with a 'pain' like me, I'm more trouble then I'm worth.  
I wonder what time he will call me… What are we going to talk about...?  
…  
Bzzzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzz  
Hmmmm….  
Bzzzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzz  
Oh, someone is calling the phone! I sit up looking for it on the bed.  
Bzzzzzzzz….Bzzzzzzzz… Bzzzzzzzz  
Wow it's late I must have fell asleep. It's after 9:30.  
[beep] "…h-hello?"  
S: Hello, Lee Ann?  
"Yes this is she." I look over at the door making sure that it's closed.  
S: It's Dr. Cooper.  
"Hello," I let out a big breath I can feel the tears coming again, "Dr. Cooper, I am so sorry about what happened at the restaurant, that is not how I intended it to go." I sniff a few times, and start reaching for my bag.  
S: Lee Ann are you crying?  
…(sniff)…  
S: Why are crying?  
"Joe ruined our interview." I grab a tissue from my bag and wipe at my eyes.  
S: No need to cry Lee Ann, it was not your doing. But, I would like to talk about what happened.  
S: …Lee Ann, are you truly my …daughter?  
"Yes," ok, he's not mad but he does sound sad, "mom would tell me about you when I was growing up, and when I saw you at the Cheesecake Factory last week I-I had to meet you." I bite down on my bottom lip. This isn't how I pictured this talk.  
S: Were you intending to tell me who you were at the restaurant?  
"I don't know, at first no, I just wanted to meet you but the more I thought about it I couldn't help but wish that you would know." All I wanted to do was learn more about him and if a good opportunity presented itself, then I would have told him.  
S: Lee Ann, I never knew …that your mother was pregnant when she left, I hope that you understand that I would never have let her go if I did.  
"I know, mom told me that after she got home from college, she found out and she didn't know what to do. She said that she didn't want to ruin your life, because you had all these opportunities. You both were young and the longer she waited the more difficult it got to tell you." she was only 17, she came home and was about to make a decision about what orchestra to join when she realized that she was pregnant. She ended up staying with Grandfather.  
S: About your mother…how did she die?  
"She was," I can never hold myself together when I talk about how she died, "driving home from work and another car ran a red light, hitting her on the driver's side." I sniff, and look around for my tissues.  
S: How long ago was this?  
"2 years ago." The tears are rolling down my cheek, her picture is on the bedside table, she's in her black concert dress with her violin. I love that picture, she was always happiest when she was playing. "We've lived with my grandfather all my life and now it's just me and him, but he hired a full time nanny for me, because he's always gone…um Dr. Cooper…"  
S: Lee Ann, you may call me dad… if you would like to.  
"Really?" wow I can call him dad, that was quick I was afraid he wouldn't be comfortable with that yet.  
S: Of course …is it not social protocol to call one's father, dad?  
"Yes," I couldn't help the smile on my face, "ok dad…may I ask you a question?"  
S: Of course, in fact I encourage you to feel free to ask anything you want.  
"Ok, do you have any other family," ughh that sounded wrong, "I mean did you marry and have other kids?" I can feel my cheeks burning. If he does then I don't want to get in the middle of it.  
S: Well, I have a mother, a twin sister and an older brother, and a grandmother, I call Meemaw, who I know you will love, but no, I didn't get married or have any other children. Your mother was …special.  
"Ok, I was just wondering if I would be an imposition on your current life."  
S: You have changed it, but never an imposition. I never anticipated having a progeny, much less a teen, but I am willing to adapt, and accommodate, after all that is what homo novus do best.  
…homo novus? Interesting, 'New human' …I guess that makes me 'homo novus puella' hehehe…nice.  
S: Lee Ann, may I infer, from your silence that your mother never…remarried.  
"Uhhh, Re-married? I didn't know you two were married?" She never said anything about them being married. She never really talked about what really happened between them. "Mom never said that you were married but that you were her boyfriend." How come she never said anything?  
S: Yes, we were married, but we found out that our age rendered it null here in the U.S. She never told you I gather.  
"No, I guess not. …You know, she has pictures of when you were in college together; of you two in the commons area, of both of you in the library, and in your classroom, even of you two arguing. She never mentioned a wedding. But it explains why she never dated. She loved telling stories of the time you too spent together. For instance she once mentioned that she was in the auditorium preparing for a performance and you came in and reserved the best seat in the house with biohazard tape." I love that story. "But we often just spent a lot of time together. I was all that she had, she said I kept her busy enough, that she didn't need anybody else. She often would say that I act a lot like you did." I can here a breathy laugh on his end of the line.  
S: Well you are genetically half of me and your mother, so it would be understandable that you take on some of my characteristics, you do speak a mile a minute the way she did, not that you actually speak at such a speed. You do look so much like your mother though, same hair and eyes. But you have your aunt's and grandma's chin.  
"Really? Will I be able to meet them? I've never had a grandma. Grandmother Hurley died when mom was little."  
S: I remember her speaking about that, she was 8 years old and her mother died of cancer. Very sad. My father died shortly after my 22 birthday, heart attack.  
"Will you tell me something about your family?"  
S: Well your grandmother's name is Mary, she's a wonderful cook and she lives in Houston, Texas, she is quite the religious fanatic and prays for everything, I am a constant subject in her cirlce. Your aunt Marissa, who we all call Missy lives near her in a small city called Katy, she's my twin but that is where the similarities end, she can be very independent and headstrong, and she has a right hook that could incapacitate anyone. Your uncle Jr. is a foreman for a construction company, He's a quiet man, he's not married yet but your grandmother is working on that. Your granddad, George, well he was a…tough man to live with, but he taught me a great deal of things growing up. And then there is Meemaw, she is my grandmother on my mom's side, she is a special person, she is the only one that knew about your mother and I, she's kind and sweet and a true 'Southern Belle.'  
"Are you going to tell them about me?" If they didn't even know about mom, how will they handle seeing a 13 year old out of the blue, they might think I am just trying to ruin his life.  
S: Of course, and you will meet them, but it may take some time.  
"Dad? How are we going to be able to spend time together?" I already felt like a fairytale character, stuck in my tower, now I know that I'll have a dragon (Dimas) keeping a tougher watch over me as well.  
S: I'm not sure yet, but I will work on that.  
"Ok, but what if we can't make it happen…"  
S: We will figure all this out,  
"Do you promise?"  
S: I promise  
"Ok, if you say so, …Will you call me again on this phone?"  
S: Yes. I will call you tomorrow about the same time.  
"Ok. …I guess I should go to sleep,"  
S: Goodnight, Darlin.  
"Goodnight dad." I look around my room, my jail until I break out. Hmmm, I wonder if I can get ninja gear this time of year. Oooh a grappling hook would be awesome!  
PPOV  
I drag Sheldon out of his room by his hand and into the living room where the guys are falling asleep watching Babylon 5. Raj and Howard are asleep on the couch, Howard's head is gently laying on Raj's. Sometimes I wonder about those two, I need to get raj a girl. But one crisis at a time.  
"Hey Leonard," I whisper, he's sitting in the comfy chair nodding off. "We need to talk to Priya, when is she getting back from Toronto?" I look him in the eyes.  
"Ummm, Saturday, why?" He looks up, adjusts his glasses and I guess he sees how red my eyes are, "Were your crying?"  
"Yes, but that's not important, what's important is that I talk to her, do you think I can get her number?" he's looking down at our hands, and then back up at me and Sheldon, who is surprisingly letting me do all the talking.  
"Sure," he looks over at Sheldon, "Sheldon, mind catching me up here, Buddy."  
"Penny just asked you for Priya's number, how simple can it get," Sheldon gives him is puzzled look.  
"Not that," he looks back and forth from our hands to his face, "why are you two holding hands?"  
"Because she won't let go," duh, Sheldon needs me and I am going to be here for him. "Leonard if there are no further questions do you mind giving Priya's number to Penny?"  
"Ooookaaay," Leonard pulls out his phone and writes the number down on a napkin from the table, I grab the napkin and start pulling Sheldon over to my apartment, yelling back at the guys to have a goodnight. I heard Leonard say something but I'm not listening.  
Once we are in my apartment, I grab my phone from the charger and dial the number.  
PR: Hello?  
She sounds groggy. Crap! I forgot the time difference, it's after 11:00 here, and it's like 2:00am over there. I let Sheldon's hand go and run my hand across my face.  
"Hey Priya, sorry to wake you, I forgot about the time difference, I just have a question." crap, I hope she doesn't go all night banshee, that would definitely leave me on her bad side.  
PR: Penny? How did you get my number? Where's Leonard?  
Sheldon takes the phone away "hello Priya, it's Sheldon, do you know anything about child custody law?"  
PR: Good evening, Sheldon.  
"Good evening, enough with the banal chitchat, do you know anything about child custody law?" He's really not going to beat around the bush, is he?  
PR: Um Sheldon its two a.m. here in Toronto, can this wait until morning?  
"Not really, no," Sheldon has that serious face he only gets when things aren't going his way.  
PR: Uhhh, okaaay, I do know a little bit, but my field is business law, why do you ask?  
Sheldon face starts to twitch. I grab the phone back, "Hey Priya, sorry for waking you up," I look over at Sheldon and tell him to wait for me on the couch, I have to practically push him to move. I know he wants to keep control but I can't have him upsetting her before he even gets an answer. "I have a friend that has a daughter, but she was left to her grandfather after her mother died, does the dad have any rights to get her back?"  
PR: Of course he has rights, but he needs to prove that he really is her father, like a paternity test, or birth certificate, but it varies in every state, and country. Does your friend live in California?  
"Yeah, he does and so does the little girl."  
PR: Okay, I'm not familiar with the law in California, so maybe when I get home I can help you out better, but I really need to get some sleep?  
Yeah she's starting to get a bit snarky, "Ok, thanks Priya, and sorry again for waking you up."  
PS: Its ok I'll talk to you later.  
I hang up the phone and put it back on the charger again. "Ok, Sheldon we will just have to wait until she gets back on Saturday, ok," I sit on the couch and reach for his hand again, I think I'm starting to make myself feel better just holding it. He looks so tired; I bet this is taking a toll on that beautiful mind of his.  
"Penny, I can't wait that long." He looks up at me, his eyes look so unhappy. "She needs me, and I don't like not seeing her for that long of a period."  
"Sheldon, I know that this is hard on you. I can't imagine what you are going through, if this was me and I had a daughter off with another person, I might do something drastic. But I'm here for you ok, we will do this together." I give his hand a squeeze.  
"Thank you, Penny," he offers me a quick smile then lets go of my hand, I don't like that.  
"Sheldon I think this would be a good time to open the new tub of ice cream we got yesterday." I get up and make my way to the fridge, grab the Double Chocolate Chip, and get two spoons and two bowls, usually I would just eat out of the tub but I know he won't.  
"Penny I don't think that ice cream will fix anything." He looks up at me from the couch. "Is it chocolate?"  
"Of course it is, this is serious stuff, not a job for plain vanilla." I scoop out two scoops as uniform as I can and put them in his bowl, and two for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I might pick up where this left off, let me know if that's what you want. Not sure if I'm going to make Lee Ann pull a Shawshank and escape, but who knows I know where I want to go with this but the stuff in the middle will take some time.  
> Remember to click that little Review button on the bottom and let me know what you think


	8. CHAPTER 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ice Cream Makes It Better  
> A/N: this is all Shenny, hope you like it
> 
> Disclaimer: i dont own The Big Bang Theory i just like letting them have fun.  
> another thing, if anyone here goes to UT, like my brother, don't hate me, i love all things tex and this is just part of the story. enjoy  
> ________________________________________

________________________________________  
"Did you know that it takes about 12 pounds of milk to make one gallon of ice, cream? And the first waffle cone was introduced at the World's Fair, from a deficient amount of serving dishes?" he doesn't look up but just staring at his bowl, his information doesn't even have the same enthusiasm it usually does when he is trying to teach me something. This must really be getting to him, going to a normal dinner at the restaurant and being blindsided with life changing information, I feel overwhelmed for my friend.  
Interesting, I didn't know that," I know he is just trying to take his mind off of things but he needs to talk about it, my Moon-pie is human he just has to accept that he can't shut out everyone. "Sheldon, talk to me sweetie, I want to know what is going on in that big brain of yours."  
"I thought we were talking," he doesn't look up, defeated, he sighs, knowing what I mean. I look at his hand swirling the ice cream in his bowl, and nudge his shoulder, he just groans, "Penny, I'd rather not, this is a paradigm shifting event, it may take me a while to adjust."  
"But come on Sheldon, you need to talk about it, it might make you feel better."  
"Penny, I appreciate that that is the way that you deal with your complications by obliging the information on others, but I work on mine on my own, always have."  
Maybe I am just making things worse, he will probably get no sleep tonight as it is. Maybe I should work on taking his mind off things.  
Ok, I guess a change of subject…hmmm…  
"Sheldon, have you ever done anything crazy when you were at UT?" if I can't get him to talk about his feelings maybe I can figure a way for him to tell me about those tattoos and get his mind off of things right now.  
"I don't understand the question? I was 14 when I attended UT. Not a lot of opportunities for 'crazyness' that I could subject myself to, unless you count the time I tried to re-animate the muscle tissue of a dissected cat with a common 12-Volt car battery for bio-chem class." Dr. Cooper could have had his own frankenkitty if it would have worked, ewwww.  
"No, that's not what I meant," can't help scrunching my face, that would be kinda disgusting, maybe he is closer to super villain than superhero, it would only take one experiment. "I don't know, did you ever sneak out of the dorm, swipe liquor, or I don't know…get a tattoo?" I raise my eyebrows at him a few times. I know I'm fishing but whatever, I've been dying to know. I can see a blush crawl up his cheeks.  
At the mention of a tattoo I can see Sheldon's cheek start to spazz out. "Why would you infer that I would fritter away my time doing something as counter productive as that?" maybe he will talk if I tell him something he can relate to.  
"Sheldon," I wait for him to look up at me, "once right out of high school, I went on a quick beginning-of-summer road trip to the lake with some friends, and Ben Rhodes swiped some liquor from his parents and we all ended up playing drunk truth or dare," I can see the utter discontent in high-school Penny on his cute face as he rolls his eyes, "and I got a dare to streak across the campsite, thank God it was dark, because I ended up tripping on a branch and falling, scraping my hands," I lift my hand to show him my tiny scars that are on the palm. I look back at him and I know that he might tell me if I told him that I also did stupid and embarrassing stuff when I was young.  
"Penny as entertaining as your backwoods' antidote may be, I don't possess any such stories."  
"Sheldon come on, don't lie to me, you have tattoos don't you." Of course he does I saw them with my own eyes.  
"No, of course not," his face is bright red. And I can see his cheek start to practically vibrate, Moon-pie has more tells then Vegas during tourist season.  
"Come on Sheldon I know your lying, might as well tell me the story." I bat my eye lashes at him and bump my shoulder into his to egg him on. Of course he hates it when I do that.  
"I don't actually recollect getting it." looking at me with puppy eyes, and his eyes dart back and forth between the floor and my eyes, I'm not sure if I want to believe him.  
"Sheldon you have that ededic memory thingy, there's no way you don't remember how you got a tattoo, unless you were like really drunk or something, you weren't were you?" Hell, I was drunk when I got mine but I still remember, perhaps if I wasn't drunk I would have been able to make sure I got the right word instead of 'soup' on my rear.  
"Penny its eidetic memory, and of course I wasn't intoxicated, I actually only remember being woken up from a very nice REM cycle by the Neanderthals of the varsity football team." He just shakes his cute little head at me, the slightest shadow of stubble appearing. "Then being manhandled out to a F-150 where I was hog-tied and gagged while I was driven around campus, the term 'Hook'em Horns,' reverberating in my inner ear," he takes his first bite of his ice cream. "When they finally stopped they put me in a room with dark curtains and lit candles everywhere and a dark character in a shroud came towards me, once I saw the tattoo gun I passed out and woke up back in bed with a bandage around my arm. It was tradition for there to be a sacrificial 'branding' right before the big Homecoming game." I remember the Huskers getting into trouble over hazing. What a crazy thing to go through while only being 14.  
"My god Sheldon, I can't believed that you were hazed like that, I'm so sorry." I couldn't imagine going through that, he must have been scared to death.  
Don't be, you didn't do it. And besides 13% of all college kids get hazed and over 60% of those kids are male." he takes another spoonful of ice cream, I guess after all these years he just rationalizes anything that happens to him.  
"What did you do?"  
"I took a series of tetanus shots and a three month round of antibiotics."  
"No, I meant did you tell your parents?"  
"Of course not, my mother would have insisted that I return home, reminding me that the dangers of the big city were going to leave me corrupted, dishonored and addicted to drugs and lead me to a life of 'sinnin.'"  
"So you just let it go, that doesn't sound like the Sheldon Cooper I know, the one that hung my clothes out on a telephone wire." Shaking my head at him, he puts his bowl down on the coffee table sits up and looks me right in the eyes.  
"Those troglodytes didn't know what hit them, don't mention it to anyone" he leans in, "I swiped liquid nitrogen from the chemistry lab, to freeze the molecular structure of their equipment, the footballs and their jerseys that were in the stadium before Friday's big game." he smirks then gives his breathy laugh, "When they entered the locker room, the footballs were all broken like Easter eggs." He sits up with a sly smile on his lips.  
"Sheldon, that's awesome!" laughing I can't help but picture the head of the football team walking into his locker room and finding all that, what chaos my college boy must have made. "So, how did you get the other one?" whoops, he smile turns to a shocked O.  
"How did you know that there was another one?" Crap-on-a-cracker, I cover my mouth before the rest of the word diarrhea can spill out.  
He sucks in a huge breath, "You spied on me while I was changing at the mall!"  
"No!," I wave my hands a few times before putting them down defeated, "okay maybe just a little …but just for a second and then I went to go sit and wait for you." Rushing all this out I can see that he about to go into a seizure of spasms, but he surprises me further by laughing, if you can call that breathy thing a laugh, I can't help but join in, now we're both laughing at each other.  
"The other one was a result of the Berlin University Polo Team's forced attempt to instill school spirit in their new academic 'show horse', it didn't adhere as you may realize, the school spirit, not the tattoo, and I didn't join the team regardless of the advantage they would have had with my slight physique and proficient riding ability." Of course Sheldon, because everyone want you on their team…Sarcasm.  
"Were you awake for that one?"  
"No, once the gun was visible again I fainted, unable to comprehend why anyone would subject their body to permanent desecration."  
"Hey, I got mine because I thought it was cute and it meant something to me." I say a little offended, my body isn't desecrated.  
"Ahh yes, your love of soup must be very profound to get it eternally etched on your epidermis, above it you should put 'tomato' to show devotion to your favorite variety." He smirks at me. Yes, Smirks.  
"Oh, Dr. Cooper has jokes tonight? I see how it is. You have two tattoos that you don't show off at all, and can't remember getting, and were given to you with embarrassing stories attached and you make fun of me for putting the wrong character in a language I don't even know on myself." I accidentally flick my spoon in his direction and a dollop of ice-cream lands right on his neck. "Oops."  
"Penny!" he reaches up to his neck and feels the ice cream sliding down to the collar of his blue shirt. He grabs as much of it as he can but still leaves a smear on that little divot that joins his neck and shoulder. I can't help but laugh he looks so adorably uncomfortable.  
He looks up at me and sees me laughing at him, he narrows his eyes and faster than the Flash, he grabs his spoon from his bowl and flings its contents at me hitting me square in the face. I reach up with my tongue a lick as much as I can off before challenging Sheldon with my eyes. I can see the fear flash quickly before he darts behind the couch with his bowl.  
"It's On, Moon-Pie!" I crouch down and grab my spoon and hide behind the green chair. I stand quickly and flick a spoonful right at his head but he is too quick and it just barely grazes his shoulder.  
He sneaks to the side of the couch and flicks a huge dollop at me, landing right on my blue skirt. "Only Meemaw can call me Moon-Pie, PE-NEL-OP-E."  
That's it, I stand up and make my way towards him, I dip my hand in the half melted ice-cream and lunge at him and smear it down the side of his face. His protest fall on deaf-ears. "PENNY! Stop, that is not fair when following the rules of engagement!" He tries to grab at my hands that are hard at work smearing his face and neck, those girls have a mind of their own.  
"All is fair, MOOOON-PIE!" He in returns grabs his bowl and dumps it on top of my head. I reach up and can feel the large cold lump start saturating my blonde hair. I look at Sheldon and decide no more nice and sweet Penny, I charge at him and take him down to the floor were I sit on his thighs and start shaking my hair all over his face and chest. He starts to scream like a little girl, ok, more like a pre-pubescent teen. He reaches up and pulls me down and flips us over, where he begins to spread the gooey-ness all over my arms and face.  
"Ahhh! Sheldon! No more! Mercy! aaahhh" I cant even form words I'm laughing so hard. "Say it Penny, Say that I am the Supreme overlord of the universe!" "Sheldon Cooper you are the Supreme Overlord of the Universe!" I succumb to defeat, and can't help but start laughing hysterically. Dr. Sheldon Cooper PhDx2 just had a food fight with me. Looking at me with that crooked smile of his, this would be a good time to lick those cute pink lips. But I can't; this is not the time to bring up feelings like that. Sheldon seemed to get that we were done playing and rolled over next to me and started to laugh along side me, forgetting the germs and stickiness I know he hates and he just let's go.  
"Penny?"  
"Yeah."  
"Thank You, I usually lose when Missy would smear food across my face." I can just see Missy sitting on a young Sheldon holding mashed potatoes in one hand. "Oh and Penny." I turn my head and I'm watching that cute little mouth form my name on his pink lips, and I edge a couple of inches closer.  
"Hehehe, yeah?" I look at those cute blue eyes, surrounded by sticky, chocolate, gooey-ness.  
"That's a strike, your second to be exact." He doesn't even blink.  
"Dammit! Sheldon I'm not taking your class." I refuse to be treated like an employee on probation to be his friend.  
"I know." I just shake my head. He knows, of course he knows.  
He stands and helps me up, and heads to the kitchen sink and starts to clean his face and arms with soap and water. He turns and grabs the wet-mop and starts cleaning up.  
"Sheldon you don't have to clean, I'll do it, you should go to bed and sleep, and you have work in the morning." I reach for the mop but he takes it out of my reach.  
"I'm not going in tomorrow, I have research to do." He begins mopping up our gooey body shadows off the floor, and then works his way around the couch.  
"Really? You never miss work." He would sleep at work if he could, and he has. I think Wall-e is changing into a real boy here.  
"Well, some things are more important." He looks up at me and I can see that he is conflicted, work is all that he cared about until this afternoon, my goodness the next thing you know he will be freely hugging the guys when he sees them…okay maybe not that far.  
"Ok, well I'm not working tomorrow so if you need anything just let me know." I cringe knowing that he will probably ask for a ride, but I told him I would help, and I would be here for him. He's done mopping and starts heading for the door.  
"Thank you Penny, perhaps I may need your assistance. Goodnight." He opens the door.  
"Sheldon." I walk up to him and even though I may get my third strike I reach around his slim waist and give him a hug. "Goodnight." He puts his large hands on my back, but doesn't move we stay like that for a second.  
"Penny, I believe the sucrose has coagulated."  
"Yeah I know, were stuck." I peal my face off his shirt and look up at him. "On three pull back." He gives me a nod. "1...2...3"  
"Oooww!" my hands were really stuck to his shirt, kinda felt like ripping a Band-Aid off. I look back at him and can't help but smile. "See you tomorrow sweetie."  
"Goodnight Penny." I close the door, looking around my little apartment, God, what is wrong with me, I just had a sticky, ice cream fight with Sheldon Cooper. I guess a bath wouldn't be too bad right now. Cold, yeah, definitely cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I started to write this as just a little blurp on my way to the next day, but they were having so much fun I couldn't help letting them play a little longer. Oh and let me know what you think about how he got his tats, maybe Penny can convince him to show them off every once in a while.  
> Review Review Review please


	9. CHAPTER 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What We Found Out  
> Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory I just wanna play with them.  
> A/N: I hope you like this chapter, I had to get a little more Shenny time in before we introduce Lee Ann to the guys. Just so you guys understand how I right, I usually begin with dialogue first then fill in the emotion and background actions. it's a lot of fun to see how their speech can be interpreted before I put context in so enjoy!

From: ShelCooperPhDx2  
To: AFFowlerneuro  
I regret to inform you that I will no longer be available to participate in the misleading of your mother on the status of your relationships. This is in no way a reflection on you, or our friendship of the mind. I am undergoing a paradigm shift and will be otherwise preoccupied.  
May I recommend Rajesh Koothropali as a possible candidate; he is an honest and trustworthy person that can help you with this ruse. I recommend the use of e-mail and text messaging, unless you plan to inebriate him. And perhaps it may be mutually beneficial for both of you. He is a sad lonely man and you need a subject to study, his selective mutism should fill your days with fun.  
Live long and prosper,  
Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper PhD  
________________________________________  
Text Message  
Amy to Penny: Bestie, I just received an e-mail from Sheldon terminating our ersatz relationship, I am unsure how to process this  
Penny to Amy: what? :O  
Amy to Penny: Yes, it came as a shock, should i be upset?  
Penny to Amy: Oh IDK how do u feel?  
Amy to Penny: Not sure, a little fatigued but otherwise equable  
Penny to Amy: ok, I guess that's a reason to can hang out Sat.  
Amy to Penny: Wonderful, also Sheldon mentioned going through a paradigm shift, do you know to what he is referring?  
Penny to Amy: Sheldon is goin thru som stuf , cant talk about it, but its big  
Amy to Penny: Ohhh, perhaps you can give me a hint on Saturday while we gab about who has a better physique in a movie  
Penny to Amy: I promisd I wouldn't  
Any to Penny: ok, perhaps we can also invite Raj to watch the movie on Saturday with us?  
Penny to Amy: Yeah, okay? Why Raj?  
Amy to Penny: No reason, see you Saturday!  
Penny to Amy: C ya  
________________________________________  
Penny to Leonard: the shamy is no more!  
________________________________________  
Penny to Sheldon: y did u break up w/ amy?  
Sheldon to Penny: I didn't break up with her, that would imply that we were actually in a relationship, I am merely letting her know that I can't help her lie to her mother anymore. But don't fret I didn't leave her 'high and dry'  
Penny to Sheldon: ?  
Sheldon to Penny: I suggested that she look to Raj as a possible 'boyfriend'  
Penny to Sheldon: :O k, well that will get raj out of da moppy mood hes been n  
Sheldon to Penny: my thoughts exactly. He's increasingly becoming unbearable to hang out with, he's positively orange with loneliness.  
Penny to Sheldon: orange? Purple is a better color. LOL  
Sheldon to Penny: He's positively purple with loneliness, perhaps you're right  
________________________________________  
Leonard to Penny: I know Raj just mentioned that Amy asked him out in a text,  
Penny to Leonard: did raj say yes?  
Leonard to Penny: yeah, why did Sheldon breakup with her?  
Penny to Leonard: hes goin thru som stuf  
Leonard to Penny: ok, what kind of stuff, did he get a new girlfriend?  
Penny to Leonard: I cant talk about it  
Leonard to Penny: what happened last night? You guys left to your appt, Priya called and said you woke her up? Then he came back smelling like chocolate. And he stayed up all night and didn't come in to work today.  
Penny to Leonard: we just had to ask priya a ? & we 4got about da time diff, we had choc ice cream last nite & he needed 2 do stuf 2day, just let it go k we'll tel u l8r  
Leonard to Penny: fine, I'll just ask him when I get home.  
________________________________________  
Sheldon to Penny: it is 12:30 care for lunch Penny, I ordered pizza  
"Hey Sheldon," Penny walks into the apartment without knocking, (why not he knew she was coming,) in her red shorts that were barely visible underneath her Husker's sweatshirt, going straight to the middle cushion. Sheldon was currently in the middle of a slice of his favorite Gioccomo's pizza, wearing his black and gold Batman T with a new gray striped undershirt. Looking at him, at first you may not see the weary look on his face or the small tinge of red in his eyes, but they're there. He's stayed up all night before, three if you look back at when he was stuck a couple of months ago, but never has his mind become so wore out with just his thoughts, as they have last night. Equations, condensates and parabolas are easy, reliving bad memories and trying to find the best solution to life is hard.  
"Hello Penny," he tells her after his 20+ chews of his pizza. He puts his slice down on his plate and sits back. "I can see you've had a productive morning." Looking at her attire, he knows that she slept well past morning.  
"Sure did, slept in and did some shoe shopping online before I got a text from Amy." She gives him a slight glare. "Why did you do that by the way."  
"Here we go." he stands up slowly, clearly stressed and tired, walks over to his desk and opens the drawer to the left reaching down and removing a file. "Penny here in my hand I have the 'Friendship Agreement' that Amy signed before we began misleading her mother about her relationship status, inside," he opens it "it clearly states, 'Once a member of the ersatz couple decides to terminate said ruse, that member must notify the other member by e-mail, or face to face interaction within 24 hours of decision.'" He puts it on the coffee table, and makes it back to his spot, looking right at Penny, "I had it notarized."  
"Ok, Sheldon I get that you guys weren't really a couple, but what made you decide to stop," Penny still doesn't know what it was, "uhh, your arrangement?"  
"Penny, I now have a progeny, no matter how hard it may be for you to understand selflessness because of your propensity to oblige on others, I must think of her first." He picks his plate back up but before he brings his slice of pizza back up to his mouth… "Besides, Amy doesn't have much in maternal instincts, they may meet and I will end up with a daughter with a nicotine and cocaine addiction, like her monkeys." he takes a bite and puts the pizza back on the table, slouching back on the couch.  
"Sheldon, I doubt she would try to get Lee Ann addicted to cigarettes or drugs." God I hope not, If anything she would probably dive head first into the psychology and brain patterns of adolescent youth. I wonder if Lee Ann would be ok with electrodes stuck to her head? "But she might try to bond with her by picking lice out of her hair or taking her on a naked retreat into the woods." Penny can't help but giggle at her own joke. She sees Sheldon just roll his baby blues at her, he lays his head back on the couch, he pinches the ridge of his nose, and raises his head looking back at her.  
"Awww, Sheldon you look so tired did you really stay up all night?" Penny turns to look at him, she can see the heaviness of his lids and all the weight of the world on his brow, its only been 18 hours roughly but she can see how much this is taking out of him. He just nods slightly.  
"Yes I did, I was doing research on California custody law, the rights of the father, grandparent rights, not to mention all the case loads, plus the interest of 13 year old girls." he lays his head back on the back of the couch, closing his eyes and sighing. "Penny did you know that there are Tweens, Pre-teens, Beliebers, Disney Princesses, Pretties, Pops, Lows, Goths, Tomboys, Queen Bees, Meangirls, Little Monsters, and something called Emo." He runs his hands over his face and settles them on his knees.  
"Ahhh, sweetie, you can't prepare yourself for your daughter with research on the internet." So much TeenBeat even he can't keep up with all the trends and fads of little girls. Tossing her pizza back on the plate she leans back on the couch, shaking her head.  
"Why not?" he sits up and turns his body to Penny. "I research when I need to know something, and I need to understand teens and children between the ages of 12-15."  
"Lee Ann is her own unique girl," looking up at Sheldon, she can see that he doesn't get it, "you will have to talk to her and spend time with her, and get to know her, trying to know everything before will make her feel like a research project not like you're really her father but a professor reading a profile." I scoot closer and set my hand over his, its warm, and soft, this is starting to be my go-to with him, "it'll all be okay, she's going to love you no matter what."  
"You can't possibly know that Penny," something that you don't see often crosses Sheldon Cooper's face: doubt.  
"Of course I can, I believe therefore it exists, and I don't care about anything else. She found you and it will all work out, because it's fate, plus every little girl needs her father," giving him a sincere smile. Despite knowing that he only listens to facts, and doesn't believe in fate and luck, she knows that the little girl, that was laughing and smiling at dinner last night, is a testament to it all. She nudges him and tries to coax a smile from him. He gives her the slightest of smiles.  
"Your enthusiasm, although infectious, leaves more questions that I don't have answers to and I don't like that." He rolls his shoulder and gives a low groan. He sits back and starts to move his head back and forth.  
Sitting up Penny begins to reach for Sheldon but he retreats from her touch, "Sheldon you're too tense, sit up and turn around for me." Reaching forward to his shoulder she tries again grasping the curve of his neck and shoulder he flinches, but she doesn't let go.  
"Penny what are you doing!" She rubs deep into his muscle and can feel the knots that he has in his muscles, rubbing counter clockwise she can see Sheldon begin to relax into her touch. "Penny?"  
"Shhhh, Quiet this will make you feel better ok," she stops and looks him in the eyes, and ever so gently pulls his shoulder and turns Sheldon so that his back is to her. "Sheldon do you trust me?"  
"I suppose," he doesn't sound sure but he doesn't reject her touch as she slides her fingers over his shoulders and begins to gently kneed the muscles and begin searching for the knots. Penny may not know how to fix his problems but she knows how to give a good back rub, she may not give them often but when she does she uses her large farmhands to do wonders.  
"Then let me do this for you," running her thumbs gently in synchronized patterns she alternates the pressure from his spine across his shoulder blades. "Sheldon, you don't mind me rubbing Vicks on your chest so one of my backrubs shouldn't be a problem."  
She rubs her fingertips over the muscles and could feel them being stretched like rubber bands, "God Sheldon you're so tense, when was the last time you relaxed?" Waiting for him to respond, she knows that what she is doing isn't enough, he needs a much deeper massage.  
"I don't have time to relax Penny," she finds a knot right at the top of his neck under his hairline, she pushes down a little harder and rubs it out, "hmmmm oooh right there," he can't help but sigh deeply, "Penny when one is discovering the wonders of the universe it leaves very little room for relaxation, but trying to understand this 'curve-ball' life threw at me has given me no solace, a little harder please."  
"Like that?" Penny does as told and runs her thumbs down either side of his spine.  
"Little lower," she pushes on but his shirt begins to bunch and at this angle her thumbs aren't very effective.  
"Sheldon this isn't working, I need you to take off your shirts," she only just barely hides her smirk, she has been racking her brain on how to get this man to be more comfortable around her for the past couple of years, might as well throw him in the deep end of the pool, so to speak. Sheldon turns to her, deer in the headlights looking right back at her.  
"What?" He can't understand why she would need to have him half naked just to rub his back.  
"Come on Sheldon, your shirts are in the way, its not like I haven't seen you before, hell, or you me, I'll go get lotion." She stands up knowing he has everything labeled in the bathroom.  
"Penny I'm not comfortable with this," standing, he's looking back at her with a tinge of red across his face, her Moon-pie is a little embarrassed. Not that he has anything to be embarrassed about, of all the boys he is the most handsome, even though until now she didn't even think he had a 'deal,' but now that she knows otherwise perhaps she can give him the little push he needs, hopefully in her direction.  
"Get over it Sheldon, I'm going to go get lotion, take your shirts off and lie down on the couch, ok." he thinks about it for a second, her back-rub was doing wonders for his comfort, he couldn't deny that, and he wasn't ready for it to stop either. Her touch the past few days have been beneficial to his frame of mind also. So he just nodded his head turning to look at the couch.  
Perhaps he should lay a blanket down so that the leather doesn't stick to his skin. He goes to the closet and pulls out his star wars bead sheet that he still owns, and lays it across the couch. Pulling his shirts off he makes sure to fold them perfectly before setting them down on the comfy white chair.  
"Ok don't worry I washed my hands and this is the lotion that was in the bathroom, …wow." Making her way into the living room, Penny is stunned to see Sheldon standing before her bare chest, he really is hiding a nice body under those shirts, he's lean, but defined. She tries to compose herself.  
"Penny don't gawk," he smirks at her, of course he know that the benefits of paintball and Wii Sports are not lost on him, he participates fully, while his teammates try to loose without being pummeled. His embarrassment is replaced with a bit of confidence at Penny's response.  
Shaking her head to clear it, and hopefully to get the blush off that is now on her face, she waves her hands towards the couch. "Sheldon lay face down, ok," he does as instructed and she can see the band of his briefs peek over the top of his khakis, today its Batman, apparently to match his shirt. She clears her throat, since when is Batman briefs a turn on, "now relax." She's not sure if that was for him or herself. Sitting on the edge of the couch, she has a much better view, and access to his entire back.  
She puts a dollop of lotion on her hands and rubs them together to warm them up. She begins by placing her palms on either side of his spine he flinches just a bit but soon relaxes as she runs them up towards his shoulders fanning out. "Hmmghmm," that's a good sign if she ever heard one, his skin is warm and soft, yielding to her every move. She slides her hands down towards his lower back putting pressure on the heal of her hands to kneed out those stressed out muscles. She balls her fist and gently runs the knuckles across the left side of his back, down towards his ribcage and over and over moving her way up to his shoulder. She does the same to the other side. When she runs her fingers over the tattoo she can see the insignia up close, she rubs her fingers across the ridges and then moves on to the top of his back.  
"Was that good?" she says a little too low, she tries to gauge his reactions so that she knows how hard or soft he wants her to move.  
"Hmmmmm…" his eyes are closed and his breathing is much softer, crap-on-a-cracker he fell asleep, so much for pushing him into the deep end.  
"Sheldon?" She pats his back, nothing. Now she can remember why her backrubs are so rare now a days. She sighs, battling with her self, whether to wake him or not, considering she knows that he didn't get any sleep.  
"Well frak," she looks down at his feet his shoes still on, she gently unties and loosens them so that he doesn't wake up removing them and setting them next to the couch. She stands and reaches for the edge of the sheet, draping it across his bare back.  
Looking down at her friend she can already see how the poor thing has so much more on his mind than just the problems of the universe now. Its amazing how one little person can have such an effect on this usually unmoving man? Wondering how actually being there for her birth and baby years would have affected him, would he still be a neurotic, over-obsessive, wack-a-doodle or would he be a neurotic, over-obsessed, soccer dad, driving his wife and kids to practices and games, or more likely science fairs and math-a-thons, while working on equations on his iPad.  
Who knows? Would he still dress up as the Flash and his family as the rest of the Justice League? Lee Ann as Batgirl and a Wonder Woman with a little Superman in her arms. Penny can just see Sheldon at a ComiCon dressed as Han Solo with Princess Leia by his side with a baby Yoda in his arms and a Princess Amadala walking next to him.  
He would have someone to cheer him on in his quest for that Nobel Prize. He might even thank them in his speech. Penny can't help but giggle at her own musing. She gets up and turning off the lights and goes back to her apartment, letting him sleep.  
Stepping inside she stops right in her tracks, "holy cheese whiz, I was Leia!"  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed that, a little back rub can do wonders. Please Review they make me happy.


	10. Fugitive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory, just stirrin' up the pot a bit.
> 
> Sorry such a late update, had a little thing called a tornado to hide from here in Northeast Texas, nothing like a swirling deadly vortex of rain hail and debris to wake you up from a boring day at work. We know the drill so no worries; hiding in a bathtub with three dogs is what we do every spring.   
> In this chapter, we get to see what the guys think is goin' on and how Sheldon is dealing with all this it may get a little emotional, but what else could I do. I hope you guys like it, it's only the Wednesday after the dinner at the Cheesecake Factory so bear with me, I may take a few chapters before I even get through the week, but all in good time.  
> Enjoy and as always reviews make my muse happy, and she is a glutton for happiness.

"Do you think he's sick?" Leonard looks over at the other two, wondering what is up with his roommate, he didn't come to work today, and he never misses work if he could help it. The puzzled look on his face leaves his face so squinted he almost trips over the first step of the stairs.

"Mentally perhaps," Howard, ever the optimistic, shrugs his shoulders. There is always a problem with Sheldon, though this is the first lunch in a long time were he didn't have to hear about the history of the napkin or about his train of thought and where it goes.

Raj shaking his head at Howard, "He's not crazy, his mother had him tested," duh, how many times does Sheldon have to say it. He trails behind the other two, when Sheldon is not around he ends up in the back, there is something to be said about even numbers.

Walking onto the second floor landing, "Yeah when he was five," Howard looks at Leonard, "don't you think it's time for another test?" Slightly sarcastic but with some genuine concern seeping in, his voice goes down an octave, "Leonard I think it is time to make the call."

"What? No," he looks off, just slightly considering Howard's words, Sheldon has been acting funny since the other night, "…no, He's probably just stuck or something."

"Yeah on the crazy train," Howard whispers back at Raj.

Raj can't help giggling, "That's ok Sheldon likes trains."

"Was he even working on anything this morning when you left for work?"

"No he was actually on the Disney Channel website, searching boy-bands." Leonard just shakes his head, after all these years he thought he had Sheldon all figured out, now he's not sure what is going on. Getting to the third landing Howard stops and pulls his arm.

"I once heard of a professor who lost his mind and got real quiet and stopped talking to the people around him," he raises is eye brows pointedly at both Leonard and Raj, "and began dressing in drag and then one day…" he claps his hands together and jumps in the air, "BAM! He blew up his lab."

Raj looks visibly shaken from Howard theatrics before he starts walking up the steps this time in front, "did uh, Sheldon say anything last night?"

"No," Leonard looks at Howard like he just killed his puppy, "he was silent the whole way home then he ran straight to his room, he only spoke to Penny,…but that doesn't mean he's gone all 'Norman Bates' on us." He starts walking behind Raj with Howard by his side.

"I guess," looking up at Raj, Howard tries to hide his little smirk, "so uhh, Raj you ok with dating Sheldon's ex?"

"Well now not so much," he was kind of excited to get to go out with a girl, any girl, but does he want to risk Sheldon blowing up their office if he goes on the first date he's had in months? Yeah, I suppose he is.

"Don't listen to him, Sheldon will be fine with you dating Amy, don't worry, he said himself they were just friends."

"You guys don't think that the breaking up with Amy has anything to do with his current weirdness do you?" Raj looks behind, hoping to get his two friends to reassure him that he won't be blown up while going to work.

"What, noooooo Raj," Leonard unconvincingly smiles at his clueless friend. While Howard nods.  
________________________________________

Stepping into the apartment, Leonard notices all the lights are off, which is weird considering Sheldon's aversion to not being able to see marauders as they come at you.

"Hello?…Sheldon?" he flips the switch and sees Sheldon sit up on the couch like a shot.

"Danger Danger!" Sheldon looks around and brings his hands up to his face to rub his eyes, letting the sheet fall to his waist.

"Just us Sheldon." Leonard says before he lets his voice die down. Struck a little dumb by his half naked best friend, but like in a totally heterosexual envy sort of way.

"Dude! Is that a tattoo?" Sheldon looks up at Raj and reaches for his Star Wars sheets and raps it around his exposed head and shoulders quickly escaping to his room. Darn Penny and her magic hands, she left him in a state of complete bliss leading him to sleep his whole afternoon and pre-vening away.

"Hey where are you going?" Sheldon just ignores Leonard's insistent questions, he has already wasted so much time, he has a lot to do.

"I guess we're going to the comic book store without him?" Howard looks at both his friends who are all looking after Sheldon's Star Wars cape disappear around the corner of the hall.

Leonard decides to go see what is up with his roommate. He never misses comic book night. Standing in front of the door Leonard knocks, "Sheldon? Aren't you going with us to the comic book store?"

"Leonard, I am busy," talking through the door is not something that Sheldon enjoys doing but he refuses to open it to see the always puzzled look on his friends face. Even if he will never admit it, it does pain him not to tell Leonard about his troubles, but he knows that he will give very little useful advice to his current troubles, but he knows that at least he will listen, but Penny is currently filling that spot.

"Ok, we'll be back later then." Leonard turns around and starts heading to the living room where the other two are waiting.  
________________________________________

Standing in front of the comic book bins Howard is quickly flipping through looking for the newest Spiderman, "Got it,(flip) got it, (flip) got it, (flip) got it, (flip) got it, awww perfect, Dr. Who issue #10 Body Snatched." He lifts it out handing it to Leonard, who's standing next to him, "a little omen about our local mad scientist don't cha think?"

Looking at the cover of the comic "What? That's ridiculous, Sheldon's body hasn't been snatched by aliens," he hands the comic back to Howard, who he clearly thinks is starting to find the most obscure things to compare Sheldon too.

"Oh really, when was the last time he willingly broke his schedule without an advanced notice, e-mail, or letter?"

"Well…" he really couldn't remember the last time Sheldon just shut off like this before. "He's not doing anything too crazy, I haven't seen him go through his white boards or break out the loom or try to relocate The Holy Lands and he was just sleeping on the couch when we saw him, nothing crazy about that."

"Yeah those tattoos didn't look strange," Raj interjects while looking at the newest Batman, "or the fact he wasn't wearing a shirt, when have you ever seen him without a shirt, even that night the heat went out in the arctic he still had that thermal on."

"Raj," Howard looks at him pointedly, "we talked about this, that night never happened."

He just looks back at him shaking his head, "get over yourself dude, if I wanted I could get someone way better than you."

"Anyway," he turns his whole body toward Leonard's, "that's how we know he's been taken over, and he's acting completely different." He points out and starts talking with his hands "When Sheldon Cooper gets upset he clings to his routines, and goes through all these crazy tangents and we end up with awesome cookie and baked-good experiments. This body snatcher has him skipping work, sleeping on the couch and has left marks on his body, probably to identify him when the mother ship comes." He counts all his major points on his small hands trying to make his case.

"What? No, he's-he's just uh I don't know, working through a difficulty by reverting to his inner psyche and becoming introverted." After all the years in therapy you would think that he'd be better at analyzing his friend.

"Call it whatever you want, but that is not Sheldon Cooper in that apartment and I believe Penny is behind it," he nods his head, he knows he just made a crucial point, "oh yeah, all the weird sneaking around and everything, they've been spending a lot of time together, don't you think and she didn't answer your questions this morning did she?"

"I'm starting to believe that you're the one that is crazy, not Sheldon." Leonard looks back at the bin. He knows it's all ridiculous but even he knows that Penny is in on it all, even if he doesn't want to believe it.

"I'm just saying."  
________________________________________

Meanwhile…

SPOV  
"Hello, I…" I can't stand talking on the phone while I am still feeling drained, and this incompetent executive assistant just cut me off and put me on hold.  
…this is ridiculous, I've been on hold for far too long, I knows from the website that they are about to leave for the night, so that gives me very little time to get his information. There will definitely be a letter sent to their PR department.

(mwa mwa)

"Yes I would like the contact information for Robert Hurley please,"

(mwa mwa mwaa)

"May I have his personal number?"

(mwa mwa mwa, mwaaaa mwaaa)

"I see, what about his home address?"

This is increasingly frustrating; this woman can give me little to no information, claiming that she has specific orders not to give out his personal information.

"Listen closely; I understand that you only do the bare minimum of the job that you're compensated for, which evidently is beyond your talents, but I need the number to his home here in Pasadena right away, so I suggest that you find a way to use all of the hour training you suffered and underwent for the this job to…he- hello?"

SHE just hung up on me; oh there will definitely be more than one letter to address this Jessica.

Making my way into the living room I sit at my computer to find out as much as I can about Robert Hurley. Entering his name into the search engine I find the same websites that only refer to his professional career, as I did earlier. Not one line about where he resides or how someone may contact him besides his work number.

I go to the next page, then the next, and I can feel the blood drain from my body, that familiar awful pain strikes me right in the chest. I know that its not a heart attack, or pulmonary embolism, though I would gladly welcome those options rather than what I am currently experiencing: pressure, rapid short breaths, goosebumps, and that familiar lump catching me in the throat, because I have felt it before. I click the page and there she is.

The article wasn't very informative; it was the pictures that stopped me. Angela's face was there, I hold no delusions that she was perfect, but she was beautiful. Red hair the color of the sun when it sets over the horizon, though she grew her bangs out and has it in layers instead of the straight geometric cut she had when we were together. She still has the soft pale skin with the few freckles dusted across her nose, i recall finding Cassiopeia while we were studying one day, she wouldn't allow me to trace them out for her but she would let me follow the dots with my little finger. And those eyes, i thought it highly improbable that i would find another person with those eyes, then I see Lee Ann and now I find myself longing to see those eyes everyday.

Next to her was a picture of the wretched car. The left side was concave to the rest of it. The door was ripped open where it was evident that the rescue crew had to pry it open to get her out. I know the statistics, 44,757 people die a year, that's 1 in every 84 people will perish in a car accident, those numbers give very little solace, was it inevitable, or was it a random occurrence of events, that left my daughter alone. My daughter, same red hair, same eyes. I wasn't there to see her grow, help mold her mind or bring her into this universe.

The longer I looked the more my overwhelming sadness transformed into white hot anger. I can't look away, it is my fault, she needed me and I wasn't there to rescue her, I was suppose to be her hero, and I failed. I can feel those hot tears betray me and break through my careful exterior. I grip the mouse to keep my hands from shaking, and fist my other on my knee.

I don't realize how long I am sitting there until I can hear Leonard's keys in the door. Damn these cursed feelings.  
________________________________________

Leonard walks in and sees Sheldon sitting at his computer, still as a statue. He doesn't know how to approach him, Sheldon doesn't even turn his head to look at his friends as they walk in with their comic bags in hand. "Hey buddy, got you the new Flash." Sheldon continues to look at the screen, he moves ever so slightly to minimize the page he's on.

"Okay, I'll just put it right here on your desk ok, buddy?" Leonard puts the comic on the edge of the computer desk, so as not to disturb his friend, who obviously is trying to ignore him. Sheldon stands to go to his room, refusing to let Leonard see his face, as he knows that the tears are evident. He quietly grabs the comic, and walks to his room; perhaps the adventures of the Flash will distract him momentarily.

As Leonard looks to the hall, he hears Howard's "Told you." Turning towards the short little man, he just shrugs his shoulders. Maybe the comic will cheer him up.  
________________________________________

Knock, knock, knock, "hey Sheldon its 8:03 are you going to come and play Halo?" Standing outside Sheldon's room Leonard knows that he wouldn't miss two things on his schedule if he could help it.

"Leonard I am busy," Sheldon tells him quietly through the door. Leonard can't understand what it is he is hearing in his best friend's voice, it's not exhaustion, or indifference, is it sadness? 

He knows that he has to bring out the big guns now.

"Okay well if you change your mind we'll be in the living room, okay buddy."

Walking in, he turns one final time towards the hall then back at the other two, "Okay guys I think this is something big, I'll make the call, you know before…BAM!"  
________________________________________

After reading the same page of the comic multiple times and not focusing enough to follow the storyline he sets it down. Sheldon's emotions are getting the best of him. He knows that practicing the art of Kolinar will only get him so far, he looks at his watch, 8:30. He can't wait any longer he has to hear Lee Ann's voice, if only to insure her safety. He reaches for his new phone that he picked up this morning and presses in the number of the one he gave her, and brings it to his ear…

"You have reached Dr. Sheldon Cooper please leave a…" he looks down at the phone, perhaps she is unable to speak. He wait's a few more minutes then tries again…

"You have reached Dr. Sheldon Cooper…" he pulls down to look at the screen, he knows that the other phone is still connected he specifically told the clerk to add a line not replace it. He wait's a few more minutes there is clearly a reason why she doesn't answer, but it doesn't help the tightening that is reeking havoc across his chest, or the heavy breathing he can't seem to control. He tries again…

"You have reached…" he sits on the edge of his bed and feels the control slip through his hands like a sieve. He has no way of speaking to her other than that phone.

He stands up and then sits back down, he stands up walking around his room them sits once more; he doesn't know what to do next. He can feel the fear seeping its ways in. How do common humans deal with such things? Emotions can be very illogical, because for some unknown reason all he currently want to do is throw the phone out the window, good thing he's a man of logic.  
________________________________________

POV

I spent the whole afternoon window shopping, looking at things that I know I can't afford. And I saw the cutest dresses and shoes in the young girls' departments. All the bright colors were so addicting that I had to look through to see what new styles were in.

I wonder what kind of clothes Lee Ann likes to wear. Last week at the restaurant she was in neon tights with high tops and black shorts, with the cutest rainbow leopard print top. And her arms covered in those jelly crazy bands. But yesterday she wore a trench coat, a fedora and glasses. Who knows, thirteen is the best age, you can practically wear anything and no one can tell you anything.

I'm ready to go upstairs and relax, i've been out since 3, I know its Halo night so the guys are all probably glued to their controls right now, I wonder if Sheldon is playing.  
Walking in to the lobby I start heading towards the stairs when I see someone in a pink and black tracksuit, gloves on with her hoodie up, and a large bag hanging on her shoulder, staring at the mail boxes.

"Hi, can I help you?" When she turns around I recognize Lee Ann right away despite that she has all her red hair tucked in her hood.

"Lee Ann! Is that you, sweetie?" I walk towards her holding out my arms for a hug. She smiles and comes towards me.

"Hi Penny, yeah it's me." Giving me a quick hug she looks up at me and I pull back her hoodie so that I can get a better look at her. Very pretty, now I can see Sheldon in her face, she does have his chin and his eyebrows.

I look around the lobby there is no one else. "What are you doing hear? Oh my God! Are you alone?" This little girl is a fugitive again.

"Well technically I'm not alone..." is she really trying to talk her way out answering me with technicalities.

"Lee Ann." I give her my best 'mom' look, something I didn't even know I had.

"Yeah, I came by myself," she looks down biting her lips. "I came to see da…um."

"Your dad... right, yeah he told me about that, uhhh, okay," I close my eyes for a second, Sheldon is going to have a fit, Lee Ann is on the lam again and who knows who might show up to get her. "Alright let's go up stairs, to my apartment and I will go get your dad, ok."

"Why can't we go to his apartment?" She starts to follow me up the stairs.

"Well his friends are over and they don't know about all this yet, and I don't want their heads to implode." God now we have to tell the guys, there is no way they're going to believe this.

"Okaaaaaaay," she scrunches her little eyebrows together, this poor girl is going to have the weirdest night ever. Hhhhhhhaaaaaa, Okay, here we go.  
________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright guys let me know how you're feeling about this chapter, what you like what you don't, and let me know how you think the guys will react.  
> Review review review, thanks everyone for sticking with me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory  
> I know I should be working but I bet I won't get any complaints. Hope you like it.  
> Remember to review at the end. Mwaaa.

________________________________________  
"Lee Ann, Sheldon doesn't know you're coming over, right?" Walking up to the second floor landing Penny can't help to stare a bit at Lee Ann. Just knowing that she is Sheldon's has her curious to see what other traits she got from him, and if she looks like her mother, trying to visualize what the woman that could marry Sheldon Cooper would look like.

Looking up through her lashes, Lee Ann can't help but be a little nervous, she's not sure if Penny would call Dimas on her or not, "No he doesn't."

Stopping her on the landing Penny can't help but be just a bit angry with her. "How come you didn't call him?" Realizing what Lee Ann would have to go through AT NIGHT to get there she can't help but worry.

"Well I couldn't," staring at the floor before she looks back up at the pretty blonde, "I don't have his number…"

"So you ran away again?" Yesterday she saw some driver come and practically drag her out of the cheesecake factory, what is this girl thinking. "Why?"

"It's just that I couldn't wait to see him," her jewel toned eyes look up and begin to tear, she can't help it, her voice is softer than she wants it to be, "I know it's only been a day, but I really just want to spend time with him." Taking in a deep breath to calm her emotions, she tries to get her explanation out before Penny can respond, "But I didn't get a chance to write down the number he called me from and when I got home from school I tried to get it but he has his phone more protected then the Pentagon, then it died, and I ran out of tin foil and AA batteries and then it exploded," waving her hands wildly, taking in a breath she notices that Penny looks a little dumbfounded, so she relaxes just a bit, "haven't you ever mixed up the polarities before, it sucks, let me tell you. Sooo I Googled him and this address was all I could get, so you see I had no other choice." She starts to walk up the stairs again, looking behind her she see Penny shake her head trying to clear it and quickly catch up.

"Ok, ok, well," Penny has no clue what she just said but it's as good an explanation as she's gonna get, "we'll figure things out sweetie." She reaches over and pats Lee Ann on the shoulder, hopefully comforting her, Penny hates to see this little girl sad.

Lee Ann does feel better knowing that Penny is there to help her. "You live next to him right?"

"Yeah, on the fourth floor," pointing up as they get to the third landing, showing her that they still have a bit to go.

Hooking her thumb over at the elevator doors as they pass them, "what's wrong with the elevator?"

"Oh well," thinking back to the story that Leonard told her she shrugs her shoulders looking over at the little red head, "just a random jet fuel mishap, no big deal," leaning over to whisper in Lee Ann's ear, "but don't tell anyone."

"Ok," wondering why it was a secret she can't help but wonder, "Was it dad's fault?"

"Umm actually no, but he did save the day," she giggles a little recalling the story, he really did save the guys' lives, even if he did ruin the elevator.

"Really?" She can picture it now, her dad coming to the rescue to save the day.

"Yeah, he kept everyone from blowing up." She smiles at Lee Ann, this little girl needs to know her father really is wonderful.

"Wow!" How awesome is that, knowing that her dad is a hero here too. Her mom told her about how they met, and how he saved her life. She can't wait to hear more stories about him.  
"How long have you two been friends?"

"Um a few years now, we met when I first moved in and he and his friends just became my friends over time."

"That's nice, "she looks over, "Penny…thank you." She's not sure if she is thanking her about the story or that she is being so nice to her, all she can tell is that she likes Penny a lot.

"Oh, you're welcome sweetie," Penny can tell that she really likes Lee Ann, they get to the fourth floor and walk up to 4B, "we're here, let's go on in." Unlocking the door Penny walks in and remembers that she left her apartment a mess, even though she meant to clean it up after Sheldon left last night she forgot. Just a tiny bit of embarrassment creeps on her cheeks, she usually doesn't care but she really wants Lee Ann to like her.

"Ummm it's nice." Walking in Lee Ann doesn't know what to do first. She stands off to the side. There are clothes on the couch, and on the green chair.

"Sorry sweetie, I didn't know anyone was coming over," quickly picking up her laundry she throws it all into the basket next to her bedroom, door. "I haven't really gotten a chance to clean. Sit where ever you want, ok." She points over at the couch and watches as Lee Ann reaches into her big green bag and pulls out a travel size can of Lysol. She Proceeds to spray the green   
chair then sits down. Looking up Penny can see that she is a bit embarrassed about what she just did, if she didn't know that she was Sheldon's she might have been a bit offended.

"So Lee Ann, tell me about yourself," Penny sits on her couch looking over at a red faced little girl, twiddling her thumbs.

"Um, can you be a bit more specific, what would you like to know?"

"Well what grade are you in?" Maybe school is a safe topic to start with.

"Well technically I am a 6th grader, but I am also taking exit courses in biology, physics and calculus," Lee Ann likes talking about school its one thing that she really excels at, "oh and I also take dance and music lessons twice a week." Today was Wednesday so she got home relatively early, since she only has tutoring on Wednesdays.

"Wow another brainiac, you must have gotten you dad's brains." Penny can't help but see that she really is a lot like her Wack-a-doodle, she's smart and a bit germ phobic, she watches as a huge smile crawls up Lee Ann's face.

"Really? Thank you," hearing her mom say it was always nice, but hearing it from other people makes a warm feeling come over her.

"You're welcome, so dance lessons huh, what kind of dance do you like the most?"

"Grandfather is making me take ballroom, because he says all proper ladies need to know how to ballroom dance," just thinking about her Grandfather and his archaic ideas leaves a bad taste in her mouth, "but they teach all kinds, I really like 'Tutting' but I am not good at it, I leave that to the other kids, I just watch." She can remember attempting to do it and even though the others all were very encouraging she was too embarrassed to continue.

"Tutting? What's that?" Penny all of a sudden feels a bit old she can't remember hearing about anything like that in Nebraska, she can remember her brother's drunken attempt at break dancing, the worm left him walking funny for a few days.

"Well its choreography that focuses on creating geometric movements with the body and extremities, focusing primarily on the right angle."

"Ok I guess that's why you like it." She didn't know they could incorporate math into a dance style.

"I suppose that is good a reason as any, it's really fun to watch though."

"You know, I grew up in Nebraska, I never got to take lessons as a kid I just kinda learned as I grew I guess," Her dad always insisted that she take little league or softball in the summer and after school, he wasn't ready for her to be the girl that he knew she was.

"But how did you figure out the four counts, keeping your frame locked, turns, dips, stepping patterns? Weren't you afraid of you know, dancing into a wall?" She couldn't understand how anyone could dance with out a plan or by just 'winging it,' she knew she couldn't.

"Well no," she just took what she could from watching music videos, "I guess I just kept my eyes open," she laughs a little at herself, "but I do remember stepping on Tommy Pilkington's toes at the Winter Formal."

Lee Ann laughed along with her but was starting to get anxious to see her dad, "So um is my dad across the hall?"

Penny sat up suddenly realizing that she was having fun getting to know Lee Ann and forgot to get Sheldon, "Yeah let me go get him and we'll be right back ok."

"Ok," watching Penny walk out of the door she can't help to get a bit nervous and nauseated. What if he doesn't want her there, what if he gets angry that she came without permission? She hadn't thought of that before she left the house, she starts looking around for something to distract her.  
________________________________________  
Walking into 4A Penny walks right past the guys as they battle it out playing HALO, "Hey Penny." Leonard pauses the game, as he watches Penny ignore him and disappear down the hall.

"See," Howard nudges Raj in the shoulder, "what did I tell you, she's in with the body snatchers."

"Yeah, she just completely ignored you dude," watching Leonard stare off towards the hall, Raj can't help but start wondering who will be taken over next.  
________________________________________  
Knock, knock, knock

Penny stops at Sheldon's door waiting for him to answer; she can hear him ruffling through some papers.

"I told you before I am not playing tonight." He practically yells through the door.

"Sheldon, it's me." She hears him walk to the door, and opens it to let her in, as she walks in she can see that there really is something wrong, he has two boxes off to the side, and several stacks of paper spread out on the floor. It looks as if he was looking for something.

"Penny I can't talk right now, something is wrong and I am trying to find a way to fix it," kneeling back down he picks up a stack and starts to flip, he has been looking through everything he has for any number or any information that he may still have to the Hurley's home, he's been frantic since he last tried to call Lee Ann.

"Sweetie, look at me," she reaches down to stop him from flipping anymore, so that he will look at her, "Lee Ann is in my apartment…" before she can even finish her sentence, he grabs her by hand, letting what was in his hands fall down haphazardly to the floor, and drags her out of the room.

Dragging Penny behind him, Sheldon can't help but almost bulldoze into his friends, who are all standing in his way. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you two going?" Howard has his hands up as if that would really stop Sheldon at this point, but then Leonard steps in front of him too.

"Sheldon, Penny, what the hell is going on?" He looks down at their intertwined hands and then back up at Sheldon, he steps in front of his tired looking friend. Hoping that he will finely find out what's wrong with his best friend.

Howard, ever the concerned friend, stares accusingly between the two, "Going back to the mothership, are we? How about going to find more hosts?" He raises an eyebrow, as if it just dawned on him what really he should be asking. "Looking for connections to our leader?" Raj, stands next to Howard, hands on his waist as he waits for the answers too. He whispers into Howard's ear, "Yeah, ok, …Penny, if the other body snatchers are as ravishing as you Raj is ready to volunteer, just letting you know." Penny glares at Raj, who is just standing nodding his head in confirmation.

"Sheldon, this is ridiculous, I think we should tell them, they're your friends they will understand." Looking at her friends she can see his anxiety start to peak as he keeps looking at the front door.

"Penny, please, I don't have time right now," he can't stand it, knowing that she is just 20 feet away, he's overwhelmed with this unknown pull towards his progeny.

"You go on, I'll tell them ok," she gives his hand a firm squeeze, and nods her head towards the door telling him to go.

"Thank you Penny." He does something he doesn't do often he pulls her into a quick hug and rushes out the door leaving an apartment full of three dumbfounded scientists and one beaming waitress.

Trying to control the smile on her face, she can't believe he just initiated a hug with her. Penny looks at the stunned expression on the guys' faces, "Alright boys I think you all need to sit down."  
________________________________________  
Sheldon has to stop himself from knocking on Penny's door, and walks right on in, looking around he doesn't see his daughter, "Lee Ann?"

"Hi dad!" She pops up from behind the kitchen island, a platter in her hands, she places it on the countertop. Pulling off her gloves and throwing them away she starts to run towards him but then after seeing the worried look on her dad's face she stops in her tracks, suddenly unsure as to what to do.

"Hello," Sheldon can't help but walk up to her. Stopping a foot in front of his daughter he is also very nervous and not sure what he should do next, so he keeps his hands to his sides.  
Shaking his head he can't stand it any longer and fights his own anxiety, he takes a knee and pulls her gently to him in an unfamiliar, but comforting hug.

Lee Ann wraps her tiny arms around her dad's neck and hugs him back. Laying her head on his shoulder, she breaths in. He smells like mint and baby powder. She closes her eyes willing herself to make a memory of this moment. That is now her favorite smell along with lavender and vanilla, which is what her mom always smelt like.

Sheldon feels the intense pressure in his chest ease the longer he holds her. He doesn't know what the appropriate length of time is for a hug between father and daughter is, but he is not willing to let her go yet.

Pulling back to look at her face he sits her on his knee, Sheldon can't help but sweep her wispy bangs from her face, "Lee Ann what are you doing here? And why haven't you answered the phone?"

She can feel the tears start to well up in her eyes, she can't help it, she only wanted to see him. "You don't want me here?" she can feel her bottom lip quiver just a little so she tucks it in, biting it so it will stop.

"Of course I do," he reaches into his pocket and pulls out at tissue from his Kleenex pack and gently wipes her tears off her cheek. Seeing her cry makes the tear that he was trying to keep at bay slide down his cheek as well.

"But tell me why you're here, I called you several times." She lets go of his neck and stands taking his arm and pulling him to the couch. She sits next to him and looks a little guilty about what she is about to tell him.

"Uh, ok, I just wanted to see you but when I tried to call you your phone was password protected and no matter what combination of characters I put in I couldn't figure it out," Sheldon nods his head, he's a bit disappointed in himself, he left her that phone so that he could contact her never thinking that she would need to contact him, curses he was thwarted by his own security system.

"And then the battery died, and I didn't have a charger that was compatible with your phone, so I tried to recharge it using a method I saw on the internet, but I had to substitute the foil with paperclips, and then I ran out of AA batteries so I used C batteries and I didn't realize that I over heated the cell phone," she stands and goes to her green bag that she had set on the island and pulls out a destroyed cell phone in a Ziploc bag, coming back to the couch, bags in hand she hands the bagged cell phone to her father, "and then it kinda, pwghough, ahhh! help me I'm melting." She can't help but make her voice squeak like a melting witch and gestures with her hand that the phone died a sad terrible death.

Looking at the remains of his phone he can see that the battery pack does indeed look like it was over heated from the effects of a poorly done jump start, "You didn't breathe in the fumes did you?" He knows that the fumes from melted plastic and acids in these cell phones can be toxic if inhaled.

"No I held to all safety standards; mask, goggles, gloves, ventilation etcetera," she looks at her father who is examining the phone, he doesn't look mad or upset and when he finally turns back to her clearly waiting for the rest of the story she begins again. "But then I Googled you this address was all I could find besides the number to the phone that I blew up."

"How exactly did you get here?" Thinking over the time of night and were she might live he can't help think of all the horrible atrocities that might have ensued on her way to 2311 Los Robles. "You didn't hitch hike did you?"

"No," she would never hitch hike, she's seen movies where that is always the wrong thing to do, she knows to practice 'Stranger Danger' and all.

"Ok, good." He did physically relax a bit after hearing that she didn't subject herself to such treacherous methods of transportation.

"I took the bus," to Sheldon the bus is just as perilous, he can feel the anxiety creep back up, "it was pretty empty so I was able to find the cleanest chair, don't worry I still sanitized it before 

I sat." Reaching back into her green bag she pulls out her trusty can of Lysol. "Did you know that you can find the most interesting people on the bus? I met a nice old lady who smelled like licorice and cats, and she helped me get off at the right stop."

"Lee Ann that was very dangerous, there are marauders out on the mean streets of Pasadena." He gives an exasperated sigh, his daughter doesn't seem to fear others the way she aught to.

"Oh, don't worry, I have mace." Reaching back into her green bag she pulls out a different can, this one in a pink and yellow polka dotted carrying case. "You know in case of kidnappers, muggers, bears, boys," putting it back she pulls out a silver can with a glittery mirrored label on top, "and I have silver nitrate in case of vampires and werewolves."  
________________________________________  
A/N: I hope you love it, Review Review Review, I will post the rest of their night very soon.  
RIP: IPhone


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 28 Minutes  
> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory  
> A/N: thank you to everyone that continues to review, they make me work faster.   
> Enjoy!

________________________________________  
Penny starts pacing back and forth across the living room unsure on how to deliver the news that her Wack-a-doodle is a family man. Looking at the front door she is willing herself to have superpowers so that she can see what is going on in her apartment. She knows that they need some time to talk and all but she can't help wanting to watch how Sheldon is with his daughter.

How did she end up stuck telling the boys what is going on?

Oh yeah she volunteered, next time she'll just leave them in the dark a bit longer. Looking over they are all watching her while she debates with herself on how to break the news.

"Alright guys, I know this is hard for you to understand but" looking right at Howard, emphasizing each word, "Sheldon hasn't been snatched by aliens," she points right at each of the boys to make her point.

"Then explain his odd behavior," he rolls his eyes a bit catching what he just said, "odd for Sheldon behavior," Howard looks over at Leonard who is nodding his head too. "He missed work, our trip to the comic book store and HALO! He didn't even get mad last night that we watched Babylon 5!"

"Guys Sheldon has…," the words get caught in her mouth, not sure what she expects from them. They may burst out in hysterics or call the Looney bin. "He's a…,*ahem* ok, the thing is that… uuugghhmmm," pulling on her own hair a bit with frustration, Penny can't even figure out how to gently ease the guys into this situation, and they aren't great with subtly. She's struggling on how to tell them that their crazy friend is really a father and is with his daughter, probably having a perfect made for TV moment in her apartment, as they speaks.

"Penny, you don't have to say it, I know what's going on," Penny looks over at Leonard who is hanging his head and ringing his hands together.

"You do?" Looking over at Leonard, Penny isn't sure what he knows, perhaps Sheldon really did tell him, and after all they are best friends, perhaps he told him earlier in the day.

"Yeah I wasn't sure but now it all makes sense, the quietness, he's been avoiding me lately, he broke from routine, he didn't win the Nobel again this year you know," he shakes his head, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Sheldon followed the path of other mad geniuses and completely shut down and begin to exhibit the signs, "he's gone completely insane hasn't he?" Looking up at Penny, she can tell that this is really bothering him, "Just tell me he isn't suicidal."

"What? NO! He's not suicidal." She shakes her head not liking the idea of her Moon-pie ever doing such a thing. "He's a bit depressed but GOD nothing like that." She shakes her hands at Leonard who is slowly relaxing, she knew that he cared about his crazy friends but she didn't realize that he would jump to such conclusions.

"Then what is it? He isn't experimenting on himself again, is he?" looking up at her through his glasses she can see that he is baffled that he was wrong.

"No!" maybe she should just blurt it out and let them deal. "Ok, guys I will just have to spit it out," she looks at the three odd little men in front of her. They are all at the edge of their seats waiting on her to tell them, "Sheldon, well, …he has a daughter." She stands waiting for their reactions; so far stunned silence seems to be all she is going to get. She looks at each of them, they don't look shocked, maybe they didn't hear her, she did say it out loud didn't she?

Leonard is the first to speak, "When you say daughter do you mean in a allegorical term of endearment sort of way, you know like you would refer to a female domesticated animal like a kitten, or a puppy?"

"No. Like, he really has a daughter." She crosses her arms and watches as they start looking at each other then back at her.

"Did he build her?" Howard looks completely confused. "You know he has a fondness for robots, right?"

"Noooo, like a REAL daughter," she puts the emphasis on 'real' "I mean, she is biologically half him." And she is definitely his, she acts a lot like him and she does look a little like him too.  
Howard looks over at Leonard accusingly. "You didn't let him inseminate anyone did you?"

"What! No!" looking back at Howard, then embarrassed at Penny. "We never got around to going back to the sperm bank." Well of course not he was too busy preoccupied with a certain new neighbor.

"Guys!" What the hell? Are they not listening? "Sheldon has a living, breathing, daughter!"

"No, no, no, that can't be it." Shaking his head Howard looks towards Raj like he can fix this odd puzzle. He in turn just shrugs his shoulders in response. He's not sure what could be the reason behind this either.

"He can't have a daughter," Leonard stands up next to me and crossing his arms, he knows that this is just impossible, perhaps he brought his new 'friend' home from the bookstore, not realizing that it would be illegal, "did you check that he didn't accidentally kidnap someone, we may have to call the cops you know," he always knew that Sheldon's childlike behavior would be his downfall someday, "for his own good." If he had to he would, he pats Penny on the back to ease the burden of having an insane friend.

Feeling the pressure build up behind her eyes, perhaps her head was going to explode first from pure frustration, "Guys listen to me ok." She rubs her temples just a little to ease the building pain, "Sheldon had sex," she moves both hands to one side to highlight what she means, "and now has a daughter," moving her hands to the other side trying to walk the guys through this. For being so smart they really are dense sometimes.

The three guys look back at her with a look of what she thinks is what? Pity, concern, maybe? "Penny, I'm not too sure you're not the one that is crazy now, did you hear what you just said?" Howard looks at the blonde like she might freak out.

"Oh. My. God!"

"Penny, don't be upset with yourself, Sheldon, he's ugh, crazy, and it's okay to admit that." Leonard looks at his neighbor, she may need some therapy after this. Perhaps he should call his mother and have her analyze Penny again.

"Yeah, Penny, don't worry that pretty, blonde, perfect, head of yours. Us men, we'll figure out what is wrong with him."

"Shut up Howard!" She stares down at him forcing him to recoil back into the couch. She plops both arms to her sides in frustration. "Ok guys listen, I will just have to tell you the whole story, well ok maybe not the whole story but the Cliff Notes version."

Raj whispers into Howard's ear, he just shrugs his shoulder at his confused Indian friend, "I don't know, maybe it's a manual or something."

She takes a deep breath, "When Sheldon was at school in Germany he started dating a girl..."

"Like a real girl, not one he built in a lab, you know his mom worries," Leonard sits back down on the couch waiting for the explanation.

"Yes, a reeeaaal girl," how these three guys ever got women was beyond her, Sheldon doesn't seem so odd now in comparison, "anyway, they eloped over their spring break and when they got back from their honey moon her dad went nuts when he found out, and he kept them apart all these years. Sheldon didn't even know that he had a daughter until yesterday. That little girl that was 'interviewing' him at dinner is actually his daughter." She looks back at these guys, same silent dazed look on each of their faces.

"There are flaws with that cover up Penny," Howard looks up and narrows his eyes at her, like he knows a secret.

Leonard looks at Howard and they have a silent conversation with their eyes, "yeah," he looks at Penny, "you forget that A.) Sheldon doesn't like to be touched or be around people and B.) he hates germs, and C.) that people can't stand him." He sits back on the couch pressing his lips together like he just figured who murdered the butler with the candlestick.

Raj also looks like he just joined the conspiracy club, he whispers into Howard's ear, "Yeah I agree this is one elaborate cover up, and yes her acting skills have improved." Penny gives Raj a glare that would whither a tree. What the hell, he's supposed to be the romantic, is it really that hard to believe?

"It's not a cover up." Stomping her own foot like a frustrated little girl, Penny is beginning to worry about the sanity of the three in front of her.

She watches as Howard listens to Raj again, "You're right that is what a body snatcher might say."

"Leonard you believe me don't you?" Looking down at her bespectacled friend, she pleads with him, trying her best to give her puppy-dog-sad-eyes. Even though her feeling for this little man have eased to just friends she knows that he still holds a candle for her, and she's not to proud to use it to her advantage.

"Ughhh…" he swallows and forces himself to looks away, he knows that those eyes are his downfall, and if Priya ever found out that Penny still has that kind of control over him she may scratch them out.

A girl knows when she is fighting a losing battle. She looks towards the door, she really didn't want to ruin their father/daughter moment but these morons leave her no choice. Giving a heavy sigh she shrugs and starts walking to her left. "Fine, don't believe me, but they are right next door. Sheldon has a daughter, and I can prove it." She stomps towards the hall suddenly realizing what insensitive fools these paranoid schitzoid -scientist can be she turns around and stares the three down, "But if any of you make her or Sheldon cry I will go Jr. Rodeo on each of you." And with that she goes to her apartment.

A wide-eyed Raj looks back at his other two friends, "Dude, I think she is serious!" He looks back at the door unsure if it will burst open with an alien or a Sheldon look a like.

"No, there is supposed to be signs before this happens, right," looking nervously towards Leonard, "you know like 7 seals and horseman with bugles blaring?"

"How am I supposed to know? My mom wasn't religious, I usually ask Sheldon about that kind of stuff." He looks down at his hands that have started to shake nervously. "We didn't even celebrate Christmas, and plus why do you care?"

"Well I'm Jewish, if there is going to be an apocalypse who do you think they will destroy first," standing up he walks towards the window on the far side of the apartment. "Oh. My. God. The moon is full, is that a sign? ! And there's a police officer on a horse!" He shrieks and backs away from the window.

Raj walks over to the kitchen and clutching his phone to his ear. He starts talking on his phone looking frantic, "Mommy, I just want to tell you and Daddy that I love yoooouuuu." He sniffs a little, and then rolls his eyes and stands up straighter, "No, I'm not drunk, apparently the end of the world is coming," he bends over covering his mouth with his hand, "yes, I have clean chuddi on."

Leonard ever the logical one watches as his friends start to sweat, "Guys I think we're being ridiculous," he holds out his arms to stop all the commotion, despite being completely scared himself he tries to maintain order, "how do we know that this …person is going to destroy the earth?" he looks back at the door waiting for Penny to come back, perhaps if he's quick he can save her and run down the stairs.

"They said the same thing about Hitler!" Howard walks towards Leonard, arms flailing out trying to get his attention. "Hello! When a Virgin gave birth to a son, it completely changed the course of the world, what do you think will happen when they find out that a virgin Sheldon Cooper fathered a daughter? ANARCHY!" he points at the door, "Plus they're in cahoots with each other, and make no mistake Leonard, I know what you're thinking," he widens his already beady eyes at Leonard, "we may have to abandon Penny." He gives Leonard a decisive look.

Leonard thinks this over then looks towards Raj, "I'm getting the emergency evacuation kit!" He starts running at a dead sprint towards the bedroom, where he has them stored in his closet.

"I'll get the Zombie Apocalypse kit from Sheldon's room!" Raj follows right after Leonard leaving a befuddled Howard in the living room.

"No! That only leaves me the earthquake kit!" Looking back at the door he doesn't want to be the first to meet this Cooper Spawn, be she more powerful then Medusa and leaves him standing there turned to stone. Or as enticing as a siren and kills him between a rock and a hard place.

He has the wrong kind of dickey on today, and the wrong kind of shoes for fleeing for your life, his mother would never forgive him if she has to bury him looking ridiculous with scuffed shoes, and so he bolts down the hall after his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: ok I admit that was a lot of fun to write, hope it lived up to some of your expectations, but we still have to wait for Penny to bring Sheldon and Lee Ann back to the apartment, so much more craziness will ensue.   
> p.s. Chuddie-underwear in hindi  
> Review Review Review, I love them all and I always reply back if you sign in. Mwwwaaaa.


	13. The Apocalypse Has Begun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own The Big Bang Theory or its characters  
> I do however own Lee Ann, love that little girl.  
> Sorry for such a long wait but i hope you like it :)  
> Enjoy and don't forget to REVIEW!  
> ________________________________________

Walking from the fridge with two diet cokes in his hand, Sheldon looks over at his daughter sitting on the couch rummaging through her giant green bag. "Lee Ann, did you inform anyone that you were coming here?" He hands her the can and sits down next to her. He still can't believe how much like her mother she looks, and just as impulsive it seems too. He had seen a few pictures of Angela when she was this age, thin, feminine fingers and arms, and soft peach skin, and those same long eyelashes.

She finally fishes out her HandiBac and proceeds to sanitize her hands before popping the lid of her coke. "Just my friend Littlebit," pausing, Lee Ann looks up at her father, wondering if she might get into trouble over this, realizing how reckless she has been, after the fact. Seeing his little eyebrow start to go up she quickly finishes her thought, "I call her that because she's so tiny," raising her hand to about an inch below her shoulder, "she's working surveillance right now."

"Surveillance?" Good Lord his daughter was really a fugitive now, but he can do this, if he has to harbor her and become her accomplice he would. He looks over at her and he can see the nervous look on her face as she starts explaining herself.

"Well yeah, she's making sure that Mrs. Dimas, my nanny, is still asleep in bed," she takes a quick swig of her coke, putting it back on the coaster, she looks up and she can see the worried look on her father's face, "and she will notify me by text if there is movement in the house using some strategically placed web cams." She smiles up at him, hoping he might be glad she could use resources efficiently. "I should have used her yesterday but she had an orthodontics appointment, she's getting braces."

Sheldon is trying not to over react that his newly arrived daughter was out at night with only a 'Littlebit' knowing of her whereabouts before she arrived at his apartment building. He takes in a deep breath to calm his nerves, he should make tea instead of drinking a soda, but he'd have to leave to his apartment, because Penny doesn't have a proper kettle. "I see, so what is the plan to get you back home tonight." He watches anxiously as his young daughter's cheeks start to blush, he edges on, "there is a plan isn't there?"

"Uhh, well," she squints her eye knowing that he may not like this next part, "not exactly, I was just planning to 'wing it' when I got back to the house."

"Wing it?" he can't perceive how she could be so…so…like Angela. He closes his eyes and lies it back on the couch, "Lee Ann, one does not enter into a conceivably hostile home without a plan." Taking in a deep breath he sits up and looks at her, he isn't angry he realizes but apprehensive.

"Sorry um ...dad, I was just in a hurry I guess, I only had time to think over how to get out of the house." She really was in a hurry, after the fiasco with the cell, all she knew was that she had to see him that night, and it was already getting dark. She thought quickly how she could get out of this one. "But don't worry, if I have someone with me I can work my way in, no problem." Maybe a piece offering would help, "Hey! I brought you something," she flashes him a toothy smile as she started rummaging through her bottomless carry all and pulled out the small box with the little bow on top.

"A surprise? Lee Ann, are you trying to change the subject," she hands him the box. He didn't know they were exchanging presents, he remembers his father giving Missy trinkets, but he didn't realize that Lee Ann may expect the same from him, they may need to iron out the details later. He opens the box and takes out the contents. "Oooh, a high density Flash Drive." He picked it up, he has several in his room but he could always use another.

"Yeah," she meant for that to be confirmation on his first question, "I, uh, uploaded all my baby pictures on it, 16 gigs worth," he looked up at her face and she wasn't sure what she saw, his face went from a small smile of interest to stone, "mom liked to take pictures, there is even some video on it…" she was watching for movement on his face but it was still. Perhaps he didn't want it, maybe she over stepped some unknown boundary. She could feel that little ball of anxiety start to creep up.

"Do you like it?" He looked back at the drive in his hand, he began turning it over and over. It was black, metal and otherwise mundane, but the information that was stored on the small device was more precious then gold, not that he ever truly coveted gold, adamantium maybe.

She saw the line of his jaw clench several times. "I mean, I know you missed all the gross bodily function years, like diaper changes, burpings and feedings and the occasional vomiting but I thought you might, I don't know," flipping her hand dismissively, "want to see some cute stuff, but if you don't like it I can..." she began to reach for it, but he was quicker than her and pulled it back.

"No!" even surprising himself, "I want it," he never felt a need to keep mementos, collectibles yes, but mementos no. Having an eidetic memory allowed him to see any moment in his past as if it just happened, but these were memories that he had no part of, that were stolen from him, but suddenly, he truly had an interest in. He suddenly coveted the memories that were stored on this device that was no bigger than his mint Spock Pez dispenser. "I… um, Lee Ann, I'm unsure what the protocol is for this type of situation." He looked up at her jewel toned eyes unsure of what his next move should be, give her a hug, should he run to the nearest computer to view all that is on the drive, or should he just sit and observe what she does first.

"Neither do I," realizing that her father is just as nervous as she is, she relaxes a bit, "there isn't really a standard to seeing your father for the first time," smiling up, she tries to push down that ball of emotion that keeps rising to the surface, but she can feel her cheeks well up.

"Or seeing your unknown daughter for the first time," he quickly gives her a half-smile, "well, I suppose we will just 'go with the flow', like your mother used to say, she always was the spontaneous one," and that's it, that little ball just made it to the top of her throat, she can feel her eyes well up, with those traitorous tears. He hasn't talked to her much about her mom yet, but hearing her mother's favorite phrase from his lips just made everything very real, looking up Sheldon isn't sure if it's longing or nausea he sees in her eyes, so he makes a guess, "do you miss her?" Sheldon sees the tears threatening to spill from his daughter's eyes, and watches as she tries to keep them at bay, making his own emotions come to the surface.  
Apparently her happiness is directly linked to his, ...interesting.

She nods her head slowly, "Yeah," she whispers just barely audible to Sheldon who can't help the instinctual pull to open his arms, albeit awkwardly. His daughter eases herself into the crook of his arm and lays her head on his chest letting the few tears she allows to fall down her cheeks.

"There, there," he wraps both arms around her tiny frame and squeezes to calm Lee Ann down. He reaches for his Kleenex once again and hands the whole pack to her. He doesn't like to see women cry, having had to deal with his mother's emotions growing up, but seeing this young girl, who is part of him, so sad makes him hurt.

She pats her eyes dry, and blows her nose, tossing the pack back on to the coffee table. She pulls her bottle from her pocket and puts a few more drops of sanitizer in her hands. Wrapping her arms around her father's torso, she feels better. "Do you ever miss her?" She calms herself down, while she listens to her father's heart start to beat faster.

He has been trying with all his might to erase the pictures that he saw that night on his computer from his mind, but the ache hasn't let up, and speaking to Lee Ann has brought them to the forefront of his cognizance. "I haven't allowed myself to do that for many years," there is no sense hiding it, she is gone and the only thing that he has left of her is sitting next to him, "but I find myself unable to control that feeling anymore, so yes, I do."

She hugs him tighter. She knows how hard it is to try to control what seems uncontrollable. "Sometimes I wish I could control that feeling too," she was almost 11 when she died, and she realized she was alone, but then she remembered something that her mom would say whenever she wanted to ignore her emotions and shut everyone out and go on auto pilot. Looking up at her dad she can't help but try to make him feel better too, "you know she used to tell me that the tin man only knew he had a heart because it was broken, reminding me that I was human," she giggled just slightly remembering the little arguments she would have with her mom, "I would try not to remind her that sadness is just the under activation of the subgenual prefrontal cortex not the heart,… she always hated that." She couldn't help a real giggle come through. Her mom wasn't dumb by any means but she was illogical at times often doing things her just to experience them or because she felt like it.

He started to remember all the silly arguments that they would have, now that he thinks on it, he guesses it was a pattern whenever he corrected her whimsy. He can't help but smile at his little girl, "Yes she did."

"Would you like to hear a story," looking down at Lee Ann who was still tucked under him, he saw her smile up and nod. "Ok good, I recall being very busy with work the last semester of college; I was in the middle of research for my dissertation on the effects of semi-atomic particles on the atmosphere, and had been locked in my dorm room for several hours. Angela, your mother, came looking for me." It had been a Wednesday, close to dark, she came in her hair teased into a ponytail and way too much shimmery green eye shadow, and two days worth of eyeliner. She wore her torn oddly faded jeans and her pink baby-doll shirt. Lee Ann doesn't need to know every detail but just allowing him to think about it, he can't help the flood of visuals that over whelm him.

"Apparently I had missed part of our schedule, breakfast and lunch. I hadn't realized that until she came into my room. I had books and white boards stacked and lined up around me." He began moving his hands around in a circular motion to emphasize the situation. "My hands were stained black and blue from the markers I was using." He flips them remembering the way they were. "She came in and despite my vehement protest she quite literally shoved me out of the room. She was like a bull in a china shop, knocking everything over."

"Really, what did she make you do?" Lee Ann knew that when her mom was determined she could make you do anything, and even after all the years she never could predict what she would do next. Looking up at her dad she couldn't imagine what was so important that he would make her do that, she must have really felt ignored.

"She dragged me, with socks and no shoes on and in my favorite shirt, to the atrium of the school and proceeded to push me into the large water fountain, then she too jumped in, having disregarded my every warning about the germs that called that cesspool home." Thinking on it now he can find the humor, and laughs a bit with his daughter who is giggling next to him, but he remembers being very angry at the time and that is when he gave out his first strike. Angela of course delving out her own strikes right back for ignoring her all day, and causing her worry to ruin her piano and violin practice. "She claimed that I looked like I was over heating, and she didn't want my hard drive to melt. She often thought me robotic, I don't see it," he looks at Lee Ann and shakes his head then tilting it sharply, "of all my friends I play the most Bazingas."

"What's a bazinga?" she remembers hearing it once or twice.

"A joke or prank, I am the best prankster that I know." He would love to teach her some fun bazingas that they can pull on the others, he starts to wonder if she knows anything about strategic places to place whoopee cushions.

"What else happened after?" He hesitated a moment he did want to tell her about the de-contamination shower he insisted upon so he just skipped that part, "well since i had missed breakfast and lunch, your mother had a knack for pulling me out of my own head, so i realized that i was very hungry so we ...ended up gorging ourselves over ice-cream, German pastries and lots of hot chocolate, while watching movies, it was a good night," he hadn't thought about that in years, it was one of his favorite nights ...probably ever. They had managed to sneak into his dorm room with all the junk food they could get together that Angela insisted upon, and they indulged in badly dubbed Indiana Jones movies. He had been so tired that he fell asleep during Temple of Doom and had the best sleep ever, he woke up the next morning refreshed and snuggling with his favorite person, of course they were completely covered in crumbs and chocolate. But it was their first sleepover and he felt like a brand new person. Angela had managed to kiss him before she bolted out the room towards her own dorm, but not before she promised to let him have all morning to work but that she expected him to be at her violin practice, later that afternoon. He of course set an alarm and then cleaned up so he could get to work. He squeezed Lee Ann's shoulder, "it was perfect and it helped me since the next day i was able to make a breakthrough in my work."

Lee Ann laughed and hoped that there were more stories to tell.

Knock, knock knock

Penny pokes her head into her own apartment trying not to interrupt their moment but when she heard Lee Ann's unmistakable laugh she opened the door. "Hey, guys." Penny had been so determined to prove the others wrong that she had to take a minute in the hall to calm herself down.

"Hello Penny,"  
"Hello Penny,"

Hearing those two speak at the same time didn't really help her case that they weren't aliens or pod people. "Yeeeeaaaahhh," looking at the two on her green couch, she can't help to really notice how similar they are, "you two probably shouldn't do that…" both Sheldon and Lee Ann look at each other and just shrug their shoulders not really knowing why they shouldn't greet her.

Recalling what Penny was doing back in his apartment. "Did you tell them what is going on?" Not that he really cared if they knew, but it freed his time from telling them himself.

"Did their heads implode like you said?" Wondering what her dad's friends are probably thinking about her, and why it would cause such a reaction.

"I told them but they don't believe me," Sheldon raises his eyebrow not knowing why his friends would doubt such a thing, "they're under the impression that you actually lost your mind or Lee Ann is a robot you built or you have been abducted by alien body snatchers, and I'm in on it." She can't believe those guys would really believe such things, but really, she asked the same kind of questions when he had told her his story.

"Well that's just ridiculous," sitting forward with Lee Ann by his side, he starts flailing his unattached arm around.

"I know right," at least she isn't the only one that thinks so.

"If I were going to build a robot, I would have built one with no gender specifications, and a bit taller, not to mention that if I were indeed taken by body snatchers there would be a trail of dust an ft. pod growing out of the ivy on the windowsill, and as of yet there is no evidence of such." He just shakes his head at the thought that his friends would come to such conclusions without noticing all the factors.

Rolling her eyes, she makes her way to sit on the other side of Lee Ann, who by the way is silently giggling, "Yeah THAT is the ridiculous part." She pats the little girl's leg, but when she notices the red rims around her pretty eyes the need to see-to her happiness takes over, "Lee Ann are you ok, sweetie?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just you know, talking about mom." She shrugs her shoulder trying to hide her eyes from her new friend. She didn't want to dwell on her emotions but move on to some more fun stuff, like freaking her dad's friends out.

"Oh honey, come here." She pulls Lee Ann over into a tight hug, despite the jealous glare she gets from Sheldon, he never did like to share. "Everything will get better in the end ok. You know, sometimes life gives you the bitter before the sweet." She smiles at the little red head.

Acting like the petulant child he can be sometimes, Sheldon slouches into the couch and rolls his eyes at her euphemism. "Where did you get that little tidbit of information, your astrologist?"

"No," she glares at him, "…a fortune cookie." She shrugs her shoulders, but when she sees the little smirk on Sheldon's face she can't hold in her own laughter, which really broke when she heard Lee Ann's breathy laugh and giggle.  
________________________________________

"I don't know about you guys but I feel like I could take on the world," Raj stands over by the structural beam, adjusting his padding and smoothing out the sleeves. He can't remember the last time he was equally parts energized and excited.

Looking up from his kneeled position, Leonard squints through his glasses, "Raj, you're wearing my paintball vest, if it can't keep me from bruising I doubt it will protect you from whatever this little girl is. Besides you look silly." He stands up adjusting his brown coat, elbow and knee pads and utility belt with built in flashlight holder and pockets for his inhaler.

"Says the guy who looks like a Ghostbuster." He plays it off but he is always a little hurt when the others make comments on his looks but don't notice the weight he lost doing Pilates.

Howard walks in between both men, EEP backpack on, blue jacket zipped all the way up and a light saber in his hand and his motorcycle helmet on.  
"Ok, so what is the plan?" He looks back at Raj who just shrugs his shoulders then at Leonard who is adjusting the drawstring of his hoodie. "They're going to come back any minute! Do we play it cool until Sheldon and his mini-me strike, or do we act like Tokyo point up at the sky and start yelling GODZILLA!, and start running out the door?"

"What?" Raj looks at his skinny Power Ranger and shakes his head, he always so unimaginative. "That is not how you escape in movies, we need to see who she tries to destroy first, make the sad but necessary sacrifice then run, and remorse later. I'm guessing Leonard; you know he's sweet like wonder-bread plus he has very little running power. And also your comment on Tokyo that was a little racist."

"Guys this is ridiculous," Leonard gestured that they look at each of them, finally realizing what they are doing, "look at us. We look like cartoon characters." Thinking back at what Penny said he starts to realize that it could be possible, Sheldon is human, bat crap crazy, but still human. "And how do we even know that Penny wasn't telling the truth, …maybe, who knows, maybe Sheldon is human and has procreated." Howard gives him a hard glare while Raj only considers it for a second before he starts to shake his head. "Despite how unlikely that may be, I think we need to be nice when they come back over."

Howard backs up to where Rajesh is standing and leans back. "Uh oh, I think Leonard just drank the cool-aid." It may be wise to sacrifice him when the time comes.

They hear the doorknob jingle, Howard looks around and stands straight, light saber working as a cane now. "Ok now be cooool."

"Hi," Penny is the first to walk in, "what the hell are you wearing?" She practically yells despite trying to whisper to them so she won't startle Lee Ann.

"Oh uh," Leonard adverts his eyes from Penny deciding to focus on the lesser evil and looks back at Sheldon, "Hey Sheldon!"

"Hello," he walks in, taking in the outfits that his friends are wearing and proceeds to guide Lee Ann protectively past Leonard over by his computer chair. "Gentlemen I would like you all to meet my daughter Lee Ann." He stands tall and very proud of her and keeps his arm on her shoulder.  
Pointing to each character, he begins to introduce his daughter, it's obvious that the guys have lost their manners and are clearly gawking at her. "Lee Ann this is Dr. Leonard Hofstadter, he's an experimental physicist, this is Dr. Rajesh Koothropoli, he's an astro-physicist and this is Mr. Howard Wolowitz, he makes doohickeys and what-nots."

The guys inch closer trying to get a closer look at her. Leonard is warming up to the fact that she doesn't seem capable of killing him. Howard on the other hand is very weary of her and keeps his hand at the ready to wield his weapon, but he stays closer to Leonard just in case he needs to push him in front to sacrifice like Raj said. Raj is behind Howard knowing that he is dependent on him since there are girls in the room.

Lee Ann thrust out her hand to shake Howard's, he seems the most freaked out at the moment. "Hello, nice to me mee-e-et y-y-yo-oo-uu o-o-uo-o-u," executing a perfect imitation of a robot malfunctioning, un-focusing her eyes she proceeds to "shuts down" thank goodness for those dance lesson. There is silence… suddenly she could feel her phone alarm vibrate in her pocket…  
"Detonation in T-minus 10..9..8..7..6..5…"

"AAAAAHHHH!"  
"OH MY GOD!"  
"MEEEP!"

Howard rushes and jumps into Leonard's arms, who is struggling to carry the odd man, and begins walking backwards falling on the couch, while Raj hides behind the couch.

Once she is confident that her performance went off perfectly she stands to see her father smiling down on her. And Penny doubled over holding onto the kitchen island.

"What was the word you use daddy?"  
"Bazinga," he looks at his little girl, suddenly filled with the most joy he's ever truly felt.

She looks over at the two that are in a pile on the couch, "Oh, BAZINGA!"

Leonard breaks out his inhaler and begins shaking it and takes two quick puffs. He sees Raj leave the room. Trying to slow down his heart he lays back and lets Howard roll off him onto the floor. Looking down he sees Howard lying lifeless with his eyes closed, "I think Howard fainted."

Getting a grip on her laughter Penny stands up searching the living room, "Where did Raj go?"

Leonard sits up and looks around, and then he hears the toilet flush, "To the restroom, nervous bladder, remember."

He stands and steps over Howard, when he reaches Sheldon he sees how happy he is and how he is looking at this young girl. If he can believe that there was about to be nuclear holocaust from a home-made robot, he can believe that Sheldon has a daughter, he holds out his hand, "Nice to meet you Lee Ann."

A/N: sooo how did you like it, there is more to their night coming up, but I'm hoping the initial reaction was what you all wanted. I still need to wake up Howard though. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Smoooooches MWAAAAA! XOXOXO


	14. Absconder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: alright this is part 2 of Lee Ann's intro into her dad's apartment, hope you like it. As always thank you to all those that review, I always love reading them.

Leonard patted Howard's cheek, having already taken off his motorcycle helmet, watching his eyes flutter open, "Howard, you ok buddy?"

"Wh-whaat happened," reaching for his head where he had a bit of dizziness, he looks up at his be-spectacled friend. He can't remember what he was doing; he can only recall having a very vivid dream of a red-haired robot blowing him to bits.

"You fainted," Leonard is just waiting for everything to dawn on the engineer.

"I ...fainted?" He could feel his cheeks start to heat up with his embarrassment, how lame was it to faint right in front of everyone.

"Yup," Leonard couldn't help laughing at his friend's embarrassment.

Suddenly the red-haired robot jumped into his line of view, "HI!"

"Ahhhh!" he sat up with his back to the couch, non too bothered about his highly feminine shreak, "who are you?"

"I'm Lee Ann, Sheldon's daughter, duhh," she couldn't believe how freaked out this guy was, "I'm the one you fainted over. But don't worry I won't destroy you," she watched as he reached for the toy weapon he was carrying earlier, "unless you attack me with that light sword thingy." She pointed at the light saber and gave Howard a warning look, he immediately dropped it to his side.

Sheldon who was standing behind his daughter looked at her with shock, "Light sword thingy? Good Lord! What has your mother taught you?" he threw his arms up and walked around the couch grabbing the Star Wars Trilogy Collector's Edition off the shelf, "I will rectify that, immediately." He handed the movies to his daughter, who quickly put them in her green bag, with an amused smile on her face. No progeny of his was going to go through life not knowing the proper description and names of Star Wars trivia.

"Howard here hold this on your head, it will make you feel better," Leonard brought over a kitchen towel full of ice, and handed it to his shocked friend, who was still staring at Lee Ann like she may spontaneously combust.

"What the hell is going on?" Looking from one person to another, he couldn't get a handle on what the context of the situation.

Sheldon looked down and proceeded to tell Howard, what was so clearly obvious, to him at least. "Well you see, we came in, Leonard, Raj and you were prepared for the apocalypse, Lee Ann played a fabulous Bazinga, and then you screamed like a little girl and fainted."

Penny came towards the group and looked at the 'Three Stooges', who still looked like idiots in their 'protective' gear, "I told you guys that Sheldon had a daughter, a REAL daughter, but you didn't believe me." A clear 'I told you so' written on her face.

"So its true then, Sheldon... procreated?" Howard stands and sits up on the right side of the couch, looking back and forth between the robot and his robot daughter, "Sheldon was married and has a daughter?" He looked towards who he thought were the only other sane people in the room, Raj and Leonard, who were both nodding their heads. Then everyone spoke in unison, except for Raj of course, he just nodded his more enthusiastically.  
"Yes,"  
"Yes,"  
"Yup,"  
"Yeah,"

Howard was clearly outnumbered here, the only thing left was to accept defeat and join the dark side, "well then, ok."

Sheldon nudged his daughter's shoulder and guided her over to his desk, "Lee Ann, come with me please, I need you to fill out this questionnaire," reaching down into his desk drawer, he pulled out a stapled packet, "it is normally reserved for new acquaintances, and potential friends, but we can modify it for progeny." He grabbed his marker and began making corrections to the packet where need be. "It will take you approximately 2 hours to fill out," he handed the now corrected packet to Lee Ann, who accepted it and began flipping through, "the first page I will need tonight," he pointed out, it was a page that had spaces for all necessary contact information and extra space for additional notes. "The others you can take with you and give back as soon as you're able," he smiled down at her and handed her a pen from his cup, "and don't worry whatever your score, I will still love you."

"Sheldon!" Penny couldn't believe what she saw, was he really going to make her take a test right now? "Are you really gonna make her fill out 200 questions and essays?" she remembers having to do this and it gave her a headache for hours, "What the hel-heck is wrong with you?" she whispered to Sheldon, who looked like he didn't understand her protest. But thinking about it he also didn't want to alienate his daughter so he looked at her to gauge her reaction.

Lee Ann didn't disappoint, un-phased by the packet she looked over at Penny, then up at her father, "Its ok Penny, dad would you like the essays typed or hand written? And do I need to site the sources or will footnotes work?" She remembered something and began digging into her own bag, pulling out a thick envelope, and handing it to Sheldon, "And another thing, here, I will need you to fill this directory out. I won't need the background check, but I will need your schedule for the week, and Penny and your friends' numbers." She looked up from her forms and noticed the whole room staring at her. "What? D-did I do something wrong?" She looked to each person, she could feel her cheeks start to warm up and she began to divert her eyes towards the floor.

Penny was the first to speak, "No, no, we're just a little surprised sweetie, I keep forgetting how much like your dad you really are."

"Thank you,"  
"Thank you,"

She looked at both Sheldon and Lee Ann, in awww at how she may need to trust that he will be able to relate to her without her intervention all the time.

Sheldon and Lee Ann began walking over to the kitchen island, where he helped her onto a stool, so that they may fill out their paper work.

"It's like the Twilight Zone in here." Watching those two, Howard can't help but feel like he fell into another dimension, perhaps he did and he actually has Halley Barry in his room waiting for him when he gets home.

"I'll say," if he didn't see it with his own eyes he wouldn't believe it either, living for years together and his roommate keeps this big a secret from him. Feeling a little hurt, he tries to understand what his friend may be going through and tries to let his own hurt feelings go.

Raj, who is confined to whispering again, is curious about the little girl who just entered their lives. He leans over to Howard's ear, "No," looking at his muted friend, Howard whispers back, "I won't ask if she likes the movie Twilight?"

"Meh, i read them, peer-pressure you know, but they aren't the best," she looks up at Raj, "the movies leave things to be desired, but that can be said about many book adaptations, what was that, right?" She looks back at her paper, "It was visually pleasing, though." More to herself then to the others.

"She has Vulcan hearing too?" Howard can't believe she could hear him from way over there. Raj leans in again, he might as well continue asking the questions, "He wants to know if you are team Jacob or team Edward." He needs to get his friend some new movie material.

Looking up at Raj, Lee Ann has to think about his question a little, "Hmmmm, I assume you are referring to the movies, so neither, Rob Pattinson was a Hufflepuff, and Taylor Lautner was Sharkboy, which can be argues as their best work. And neither, I'm sure, could defeat the Dark Lord. But if you refer to the books, then Team Jasper." She looks down and realizes she is done. Sitting up she hands the paper over to her dad, who is also finished with his. "Here you go dad, I also added my schools e-mail, phone numbers and school schedule."

"And here you go, with my office numbers, and work e-mail." He takes her page and hands her his. He stands up while scanning the document. He notices a doodle, "Uh Lee Ann, what is this at the bottom?"

"Oh that, it's a cute little ninja bunny." She smiles up at him, she loves her ninja bunny, it's kinda like her trademark.

"Ok." He isn't used to seeing cutesy little things on his documents, but he can see how the bunny is a symbol of Lee Ann's expression, and who is he to squash her creativity.

"Lee Ann why don't you sit down for a bit," Penny calls her over to the living room where she is seated in the middle cushion of the couch, the guys have moved over by television having a powwow, more likely about this current situation.  
Lee Ann makes her way to the left of the couch to sit next to Penny.

"NO!"  
"NO!"  
"NO!"

"What?! What what did I do?!" Jumping back from the couch her back hits the front of her dad's chest, and he tries to steady her.

Giving a sharp glare towards the others who are watching with apt attention now, he looks down at Lee Ann. "Nothing Lee Ann, it's clear that they have lost their minds, you may sit there," he guides her to his spot, and even though he can feel the anxiety creeping up, he pushes it down as best as he can, "hehem, it's the best seat in the house."

"Ok," sitting down she can see the lost look on her dad's face, she knows that look too well, it's the same she gets when she gets stuck sitting somewhere she doesn't want. "Dad, is this your spot?"

"It is, but I want you to sit there," he takes a deep breath and looks about himself, looking for the next best thing or if he should just stand.  
"Well come share it with me." She scoots over as much as she can, she's small, plus Penny scoots down the couch giving him some more room to sit with his daughter. He sits and physically relaxes, knowing that she is comfortable in the spot next to him helps a lot.

The rest of the guys find spots on the other chairs and on the floor, feeling a little shocked that Sheldon willingly gave up his comfort for his own daughter, kinda makes things real. "So Lee Ann um, where did you grow up, here in Pasadena?" Leonard is the first to speak, he is also very curious about this person whom he just met also.

"Well mom and grandfather lived in Washington, but then moved to San Francisco before I was born and we lived there for 8 years, we then moved to Glendale for a little while, and we moved here to Pasadena about 3years ago, and after mom died it's just me and my grandfather now." The guys take in what she says; they hadn't realized or thought to ask about her mother. Knowing that she is dead they're not sure where to go from there.

Sheldon on the other hand, is curious. After Angela left Germany, he had continued to send letters, and he was currently running numbers through his head, "Lee Ann, do you know when they moved from Washington?"

"I don't know, about 4 or 5 months before I was born, I guess." She really wasn't sure. Her mother never really spoke about those months.  
Feeling the awkward silence, she decided to ask a question, "Soooo, do you guys all work together or are you all just friends?" She looks at the three very odd men in front of her. Leonard seemed the leader of the three, Raj couldn't talk, and Howard was still watching her as if she was a threat.

Leonard sat up at the chance to talk to Lee Ann, "Uh, well I live here, Sheldon and I are roommates, we all work at the university but in different departments," he looked over and pointed out the others, "Raj does work with Sheldon and they share an office. And you already know that Penny lives across the hall."

"That's neat. Ummm how come he doesn't talk?"

"Oh, well he can't talk to women, and I suppose you count." Howard looked at her like she might challenge him, she was kinda enjoying these stare downs with him. He of course flinched first.

"I'm sorry Lee Ann, but it's getting late sweetie, don't you think we should get you home, I can take you?" Penny looked over at her.

"Yeah I guess," she really didn't want to go but she did have school tomorrow, and she still had to figure out how to get back in her room. She looked over at her father, who was being rather quiet, "So what are we going to do tomorrow night?" He looked back at her and smiled. He didn't want her to leave either.

"Same thing we do every night Pinky, try to take over the world." He looked a little sad. He remembers saying that every night to Angela before they went to their own dorms. He was constantly being flooded by all the memories of his time with her, he couldn't help saying it.

"Mom used to say that. I have the cartoons at home," she took a deep breath, 'so am I your Pinky now?" Lee Ann wasn't expecting him to say that to her, he nodded his affirmation and she couldn't help choking up and letting a tear fall down her cheek.

Kinda freaked the others out though, "Lee Ann, why are you crying?" he sat up straighter not sure what brought on the tears that were falling, he felt helpless, not sure how to fix it.

Sniffing she couldn't help herself, "I'm j-just happpeeeeeee eee," falling right into his now waiting arms she began sobbing into his Green Lantern shirt. She tried to calm herself down, by taking deep breaths. She loved hearing those things. Two years was a long time to be alone. Her mother was all she really had, considering that her Grandfather works all the time, and she can't really develop the kind of relationships she wants with the people he hires to care for her.

"There, there, no need to cry," Sheldon tried to calm her down, a little confused as to why she would cry so much when she was happy. That wasn't a logical reason to cry, but he held on, until he heard another sniffle next to him.

"Oh that is just sooo sweeeet," he looked over at a tear streaked Penny.

"Oh no, not you too," she tried to wipe away her own tears but they kept coming so he relented and opened up his other arm, "come here, might as well," she didn't hesitate to fall into his arms and reach over his torso to grab Lee Ann's hand, "there, there," she could feel his arms squeezing around her, and she couldn't help smile over at Lee Ann, who was also smiling a messy tear smile. Sheldon sat for the first time and held two sobbing females in his arms.

Howard leaned over to Leonard, "I don't know about you guys but I feel like I'm disturbing a family moment."

"Me too." A very confused Leonard looked at the three on the couch. Looking back down at Raj who was sitting on the floor, he saw the little Indian man wiping away his own tears. He never could handle sweet moments like these.

Once he was sure that Lee Ann and Penny's tear ducts were depleted he sat up and unwrapped himself from his two barnacles and reached over to the coffee table grabbing some napkins and handing them over. "Ok, no more crying, I don't do well with women crying," despite seeing them cry, he did feel confident that he behaved accordingly.

Penny took the tissue and wiped her eyes and even Lee Ann's eyes, "come on sweetie, i'll take you home." Lee Ann nodded her head and they stood up knowing that it was time for them to leave. 

Howard reached down to pick up Lee Ann's bag to give to her but he had a hard time lifting it from the ground. "What's in this bag? Rocks?"

"No, just everything that I may need, you know, just in case of an emergency type stuff." In her head that bag had everything that she may need, what the guys didn't realize is that when she said everything she meant it. She had first aid kits, red cross and zombie, a scope with built in measuring laser, and compass, just in case she needs to monitor her surroundings. X-ray specs, flashlights, noise makers, a chocolate bar, glow sticks, tool kit, balloons, pantyhose, a sock, clear nail polish, a sharpened #2 pencil, a few sticks of dry spaghetti, salt and all things that a prepared young girl may need.

Leonard stood up and didn't know what to do, he didn't know to hug Lee Ann or a handshake so he stood awkward and waved, "Ok, well Lee Ann it was nice meeting you, hope to see you back soon."

Looking at everyone she was hesitant to leave, "Ok well bye everyone." She started walking towards the door, but stopped when she noticed her dad behind her. "Ummm dad, as much as I would love for you to go with me I don't think that it would be wise. Grandfather has a security system and I don't want to get you into trouble." She wasn't anticipating any trouble but it was better to be safe then sorry. Who knows what her Grandfather would do if he saw him on the security footage.

"Lee Ann, I would rather see you back home safe, what if something goes wrong?" He didn't know how else to calm this fear that was building up knowing she would be out of his sight, he wanted to be there, to take care of her.

She was truly touched that he wanted to take care of her but she knew that it would be better to keep the variables low, so that she has a better chance of getting in undetected. "Noted, but, if you plan on fighting Grandfather for my custody, you getting arrested for my kidnapping may not be very, what's the word …pragmatic."

He didn't have an argument for that. He didn't want to hinder his chances of gaining her custody. "Well I suppose you are right," he looked over at Penny and knew he had to trust her with this most precious of cargo, "Penny can you make sure she gets home safely."

She reaches up to squeeze his arm a bit to reassure him, "Sure Sheldon, I'll text you as soon as I know she's in the house."

"I need you to call me as soon as you are safe in your room." He can feel his own emotions come up to the surface but calms when he feels her arms wrap around him in a hug.

She lets go and looks up, she doesn't want to cry anymore so she decides not to say goodbye, "Ok, I'll see you later."

He nods his head and watches as she walks towards the stairs.

"Penny," he talks to her despite keeping his eyes on Lee Ann, "be careful with her please."

"Sure Sheldon," she makes him look at her, "like she's my own, don't worry, nothing is gonna happen."

"You can't know that" she gives him a glare, she wants him to trust her "…fine." She pats him on the shoulder and starts walking down the stairs with Lee Ann.

He closes the door and takes a deep breath, he was tired, but when he turned around 3 sets of eyes were staring back at him. "What?"

"Oh you know what you dirty dog you, we need the whole story." Leonard couldn't help the smile that was playing on his face, his friend was human, had a secret love affair and a daughter, there are stories and he needs to spill.

"Yeah, we need details," Howard couldn't contain the energy he had, no longer was Sheldon going to reproduce through mitosis. He need to know what all was going on.

"What was the wedding like?" Raj, ever the romantic wanted to know about the love story and who Lee Ann's mother was and what she was like.

"Never mind that." Brushing off Raj's question he was more focused on the carnal pleasures of the bedroom. "What was the honey moon like? You have a daughter so you can't deny having coitus."

"Oh good Lord," after an evening of emotional upheaval and reuniting he is now in hell.  
________________________________________

A/N: Hope you all liked it, remember to review review review, I love your feedback. Next will be how she got back home and maybe some Shenny alone time.

These are just some of the things held inside Lee Ann's green bag of awesomeness:  
first aid kits, red cross, zombie,- just incase of injury and running from zombies makes one prone to bites  
a scope with built in measuring laser-so she can measure the distance and see where she is going  
compass- self explanatory, everyone needs one  
X-ray specs- so she can see nargles and the supernatural around her  
Flashlights- so she can see at night  
noise makers- for distractions  
a chocolate bar-in case of dementors, or if she misses her dessert  
glow sticks- again so she can see in the dark  
tool kit-just incase she needs to break down a machine/vent/ect.  
Balloons-great for disguises and as distraction+ 101other uses.  
Pantyhose- every girl knows that these have other uses besides legwear, i.e. sieve, filter, netting, etc.  
a sock- in case she runs into a house elf that needs freeing  
clear nail polish-again every girl knows 101 uses, patches, a lacquer, always trendy nail color etc  
sharpened #2 pencil- writing utensil, impromptu stake for vampires  
a few sticks of dry spaghetti- if you are a Gallagher girl- you know this, if not, its secret.  
Salt- to ward off ghosts  
and of course you all know about the sanatizers, mase and silver nitrate.


	15. Covert Tactics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT but I do own Lee Ann, so no pilfering my awesome character.

**Covert Tactics**

 

"So Lee Ann, this is the first time I've ever had to help someone sneak back into their own house, it's usually me who did the sneakin,'" Penny looks over at Lee Ann, smile on her face, she knew that it wasn't the same kind of sneaking out that she had done as a teen. Nonetheless this the first time she's ever been the one to help someone else with it.

"You used to sneak out?" Looking at the pretty blonde who is driving a few miles over the speed limit, much to her chagrin, Lee Ann can't imagine what would make her sneak out of her house, perhaps she too had an emergency.

"Well I was a lot older than you but yeah," thinking back on the many times she's snuck out, played hooky, or hidden something, she looks over at Lee Ann and hopes that she isn't as stupid as she was. "There was this boy and he kinda talked me into going out with him after curfew and well in the end my dad caught me climbing back into the window," she wasn't about to mention that she was making out with that same boy at Macy Honeycutt's kegger just half an hour before. Yeah, maybe it was best that she didn't tell her any more than just that, so as to be the responsible adult instead of a bad influence. "I was grounded for a month and had to clean the barn, let's just say it didn't end good."

"Well," Lee Ann couldn't help correct her speech, she even winced a little, everyone tells her that it's rude, but if someone does something wrong shouldn't she try to teach them the correct way? That is just courtesy, right?

"Well what…" of course Penny doesn't catch that she was corrected, and just keeps on driving they were getting close to Lee Ann's house.

"Ummm…never mind." Really? She didn't catch it? Good.

"I really should be discouraging you from sneaking out, but since it was to see your dad, I won't, but don't do it for any other reason ok," this girl was already sneaking out best not to let her believe it's okay, "and now you won't have to, just call one of us and we will figure it out together."

"Well this is the first time I've ever done it, and like I told dad, I really didn't have a choice, I really just needed to see him. But now we can video chat and call each other and e-mail, so it won't be too bad, better then before." Hopefully she won't have to escape her confines anymore, unless she absolutely had too. Like war or something, Howard did put the idea of robots taking over in her head, maybe she would also stock up for that.

"Yeah, that is good," Penny couldn't help getting excited for Sheldon and Lee Ann's new relationship, they were two peas in a pod, it might do Sheldon good to loosen up and find something else to spend his time and energy on, you know besides comics and his work. All she can hope is to part of it. "You know Lee Ann, if you ever need to talk to me you can call or text me too, ok," over the years the 'girl talk is what she missed the most, not that Amy or Bernadette weren't great friends to have but before they came around she kept pretty much to herself on the 'feelings' department, "I know how it feels to be alone."

"You do?" looking at Penny, Lee Ann couldn't imagine her ever being alone, she always seemed like the kind of girl you might see surrounded by people, and she always had a smile on her face.

"Yup, I moved next door to your dad and Leonard all by myself, after I left my idiot of a boyfriend. And since my family lives in Nebraska, I really didn't have anyone to talk too, and my friends at the time weren't exactly the best listeners. Kind of like being in a crowd and feeling alone. Until I was comfortable enough to talk to your dad or the others I would have to sit home alone, and drown my sorrows in ice cream, so if you ever you know need some girl-talk just call me, ok," she hopes that Lee Ann takes her up on that, she liked the girl a lot, and like Cher said in 'Clueless'  'the wounds of adolescence can take years to heal.'

"Ok, Thanks Penny," she wasn't sure what girl talk consisted of, she doubted it would be like her friendship with Brenda, but it would be nice to have another person to listen to you because they want to, instead of being paid to.

"No problem sweetie," Penny turned into the neighborhood that Lee Ann told her she lived in, and the first gated mansion she came across was more than she expected, "wow, Lee Ann this is this where you live?"

"Yes, I'm the white brick house on the left," looking where Lee Ann was pointing up the hill, Penny was a little awe struck. These were better than some of the houses she saw on 'Cribs'.

"Oh my God, Is this the same neighborhood Kevin Costner lives in?" Looking around in the dark neighborhood, she tried seeing if she could spot a wayward celeb walking their dog.

"Yeah, he lives a few houses down the hill." She points towards her neighbor down the adjacent street, "he's really nice, unless he catches me practicing my didgeridoo, then its all 'petition this' and 'neighborhood ordinance that', apparently his dogs aren't fans of my playing," she just shakes her head, everyone was a critic. "Ok, Penny I'll need you to park on the adjacent street away from the street light ok." She pointed towards the edge of her property behind the tall brick wall. "Right over …there."

Still trying to figure out what a didgeridoo was, Penny followed Lee Ann's directions, and parked between street lights around the corner from the front gate. "Ok, how are you going to get in?" she looked around there wasn't a tree or anything for her to get over.

"Um I left a ladder right over there on the other side of the brick wall and Littlebit just texted me that the coast is clear. She's monitoring the web cams I have set up. Ms. Dimas is still sleeping. There's a gap where the security camera doesn't catch so I will just have to go over and sneak in through the kitchen, where i left a door unlocked. See not so bad right." They get out of the car and stand over by the brick wall assessing the situation.

Still not seeing how she was going to accomplish this Penny looks down at the SpyKid, "Lee Ann that wall is like 8 feet high and there isn't anything to climb."

Looking up from the inside of her green bag, "Yeah I may need you to give me a boost."

"Honey, that's dangerous, what if you fall," even if she could get her up there it was still too high for her to help much, and if she fell she would never hear the end of it from Sheldon.

Taking out her dental floss and a spare set of shoe strings, she starts to unwind a large length and starts to fasten it to her green bag. "Don't worry Penny, see, I will just throw this over, the weight of the bag will secure it to the ladder giving me enough resistance as a counter weight to maintain balance, then when I get up to the top of the wall I can just climb down." She smiles at Penny's stun silence at her brilliance.

( _bzzzz, bzzzz, bzzzzz)_

Lee Ann pulls her cell out of her back pocket. "Uh oh."

"What?"

She quickly dials her friend's number and sets up her Bluetooth and puts it in her ear while she tells Penny. "The dragon lady is waking up and walking up the stairs from her room."

"Littlebit? You there? Ok I'm outside the wall, I need you to be my eyes for me," she looks at Penny and tries to keep herself calm, "Penny, could you help me out here, I need you to help me up then I need you to go to the front of the house and ring the intercom, so that it can buy me some time to get in." She points around the corner where the front gate is, "Littlebit did you get all that,… good."

Penny bends down and locks her fingers together and watches as Lee Ann tosses her bag and holds onto her 'dental rope.' "Ok, here," She bends and threads her fingers together to give her a place for her foot. Lee Ann doesn't weigh much so its not to hard for her boost her up and then watch as Lee Ann climbs up using her supports to get over the edge.

Penny stands and waits to see that she got over ok, "Lee Ann? Are you ok?"

A redhead pops over the wall again looking back over at Penny, she realizes that she has to move fast, "Yeah ,i'm ok, thanks Penny, I had fun tonight I'll see you later," she realizes that she has to move fast, now waving her hands over and over she shoos Penny away, "now go!"

As she watches Lee Ann start to climb down she shakes herself to start moving, calling back. "Bye sweetie, be careful," she starts running towards the gate and jamming the call button as soon as she gets there.

(booooop) she waits few seconds then presses it again, (boooooop)

_-Hello, Hurley residence_

Penny tries to still her voice,

_-Is someone there?_

"Hi, ummm, uh, are you Ms. Dimas?" she doesn't know what to say but as she looks over at the house she can just see through the glass windows of the kitchen. Lee Ann is hiding behind what she thinks is an island.

_-Yes I am, who is calling at …10:41 at night?_

"Oh, uh well, my name is Pe- Pamela, and I was told that this household may be hiring and I uhhh, was just checking to see if it was true." Yeah that is the best she could do on the spur of the moment.

_-You will have to go through the usual channels for employment. Mrs. Patterson handles all household staff while Mr. Hurley handles all personal staff, but you will have to contact Mr. Hurley at his office number at 219-534-8959 ex 2500 to receive an interview._

She sees through the door as Lee Ann tries to craw her way around the island, but then she catches a glimpse of the same lady that was with her at the restaurant last week, "Uhhh, how many people live in this house?" she watches as Lee Ann crawls out from her view, hopefully she got through ok.

- _If you receive an interview you will be given disclosure on the household, until then I am under very strict guidelines not to give out any information._

She lets out a breath, the lady on the intercom doesn't seem to have notice her so hopefully she's ok, "Oh ok well thank you, sorry to bother you so late." She starts walking towards her car.

"Oh, my God this girl is going to give me gray hair."

Settling into her car she sits a while until she gets a text from Lee Ann,

-Im n, Thxs Pen-L.A. 

She's glad that she got through, safely without getting caught; she sends a quick text back to Lee Ann and one to Sheldon.

-GN sweetie, dnt 4get 2 call ur dad.

-Sheldon she's in and she's ok.

 

LAPOV

As soon as she got down the ladder she made a mad dash to the kitchen doors, "Littlebit I'm a go for the left side of the house."

_{-ok, the dragon just heard the intercom, making her way towards the living room}_

Good thing she left the doors unlocked, and she slid in the kitchen. She whispered to her friend, "I am now secured in the kitchen."

_{-I've got eyes on you, hide hurry!}_

She quickly ducked behind the kitchen island. she whispers cupping her ear with the Bluetooth "What's going on?"

_{-Shhh, L.A. she changed her mind she's walking towards the kitchen intercom. She's at your 2:00, }_

She kept quiet and looked to her left to assess the situation, she saw Ms. Dimas walking her way to the intercom on the wall, and she narrowly missed getting caught by ducking back.

{- _sorry! my bad, I meant your 10}_

She could overhear her speaking into the intercom at Penny, "Hello, Hurley residence." She didn't hear anything from the other side of the intercom "Is someone there?"

_-Hi, ummm, uh, are you Ms. Dimas?_

She listened in and watched from the other side of the island on her right this time.

She listened in as Littlebit started to give her some direction,  _{Ok her back is to you be extra careful and make your way to the east staircase}_

"Yes I am, who is calling at …10:41 at night?"

She over hears penny again and hopes that she can distract Dimas enough for her to make her way out of the kitchen,

_-Oh, uh well, my name is Pe-Pamela, and I was told that this household may be hiring and I uh was just checking to see if it was true._

"You will have to go through the usual channels for employment. Mrs. Patterson handles all household staff while Mr. Hurley handles all personal staff, but you will have to contact Mr. Hurley at his office nu...."

She starts making her way towards her right, crawling as quietly as she can with her bag hanging from her neck, this would be the best time to use any pent up cat like traits she may have, { _-Ok don't move she's turning around}_ Lee Ann freezes where she's at.

She hears Penny speak up _-Uhhh, how many people live in this house?_

 _{-Clear, make your way up}_ she starts crawling again, saying a silent thank you to Penny who has great timing. She reaches the stairs that are off the kitchen and starts to climb them then stands up, pressing her back to the wall and peeks out to see that Dimas is still at the intercom.

 _{-You're golden.}_ Climbing up the stairs quietly she heads towards her room.

Once in she quickly takes off her track suit jacket and t-shirt and slips her Wednesday night shirt on _{-Dragon is off the intercom hurry she's coming up stairs}_ before she has a chance to remove her bottoms or her shoes, she slips into her bed and tries to hid the Bluetooth with her hair and turned out her lights with the switch by her bed as she hears the Dragon Lady knock on her door _._

"Lee Ann?"

 _{-Lee Ann the Dragon is in your tower,}_ no, duh. She lays her head on her pillow and rolls her eyes at her odd little friend.

"Yes Ms. Dimas?"

She watches as her nanny starts to walk into her room, turning the lights back on, to which she feigns ophthalmic distress. "Nothing just making sure you made your way to bed."

"Ms. Dimas you can't come in here you are still contagious for 24 hours after a fever," she can still see the effects of the cold she had all over her face.

"Relax Lee Ann, you won't get sick," she shoos Lee Ann's very sound advice and sits at the foot of her bed, showing no indication that she knew that Lee Ann was out all night.

"You're on my bed!" Lee Ann struggles not to stand and push her out of her room, for fear of exposing herself and her ruse.

Ms. Dimas just shakes her head, after half a year with this girl she still cant break her of her phobias and stubbornness, "Lee Ann listen, I need to tell you something." Not sure what her nanny needs to tell her she just lays there and nods her head for her to continue, "I put in my notice to your grandfather. I'm sorry but next Tuesday will be my last day. I'm moving back to Fresno where my mother is sick and needs me to care for her." Ms. Dimas looks at her gaging her reaction, and is slightly disappointed to see that Lee Ann's features don't change much, not that she was expecting a weeping emotional hullabaloo, but she was hoping for at least a hug.

Lee Ann steels her emotions, even though her nanny was a hard person to get around she is hurt to see her go, "I understand. Well I'm sorry you will be leaving, g-give my regards to Fresno," she takes in a slow breath, just another person who didn't stick around for her, "and if there is no further business, you may leave my room now." She turns her head away and sinks it deeper into her pillow. She's not going to show her any emotion, …she won't. Why should someone who works for her grandfather care? She might as well leave without all this foolishness.

"Lee Ann, I am sorry." Ms. Dimas stands to leave, after six months with the girl, even with her quirks and stubbornness, she was found of her.

"Ju-Just go." She tries to not let the lump in her throat become evident in her speech, she just breathes through it. She listens as Dimas shuts off her lights and closes the door behind her.

_{-L.A. you ok?}_

She swallows, "Yeah, no problem, just means that #7 will be walking through those doors soon." She sits up turning her bedside lamp on and grabs her bag that she dropped by her bed and pulls out her phone.

_{Sorry about the confusion with the directions}_

"That was unacceptable Littlebit, there will be an inquiry during homeroom tomorrow." She gets out her bed and begins to finish dressing for the night.

_{Hey! Don't take it out on me,}_

Lee Ann bites her tongue trying not to snap at Brenda, she really wasn't mad at her. She sighs out-loud. 

_{Awww, L.A. don't be like that, I'm out of practice, I said I was sorry}_

"I almost got caught, and besides I thought you said the amount of Benadryl I snuck her would keep her knocked out all night?" She had slipped the drowsy medicine into her after dinner tea.

_{Well I kind of cut back the dosage because I saw her drink wine with her dinner and I didn't want to risk poisoning her.}_

"Poison her? She could probably swallow a horse tranquilizer and be bright as a daisy the next morning. Either way, you're still taking the class again." If this girl wanted to remain her number 2 she needed to be on her A-game all the time.

_{Fine, I'll take the class, are you still bringing the snacks for tutoring on Friday?}_

"Of course, gluten free right."

_{Yeah thanks for that}_

"No problem celiac disease is nothing to be ashamed of," she slipped back into bed and grabbed her phone.

_{Okay if you say so. See ya tomorrow}_

"Yeah, See ya."

She quickly hung up with her friend and reached into her bag to get the directory that her father filled out for her. She texted Penny first that she was in the house, when she got the reply she looked for her dads number and dialed { _-Hello, Sheldon Cooper here}_

"Hey dad, I got home fine," no need to get into details right now.

_{-Good, nothing went wrong I imagine.}_

"No I'm fine, Littlebit dropped the ball on the communications and directions but nothing I couldn't handle," quietly to herself she muttered "it's hard to get qualified minions these days." She heard her dad's laugh at what she said and she slightly blushed forgetting that apparently he has great hearing like she does. "Can you tell Penny thanks, for me again? She's really nice, and she helped distract my nanny while I got in." Not to mention her timing is impeccable.

_{Of course, Penny can be very useful at times}_

"Ok, I-uh... guess I need to go to bed." She was starting to nod off, this was pretty late for her, and she usually was a stickler about bed time.

_{Very well, call me anytime ok. Good night darlin}_

She loved that he called her that, she hoped that he would continue, he had the slightest hint of an accent when he said it, "Night Dad."

* * *

On the drive home Penny couldn't wait to get back, things are going to change fast. Sheldon's going to need to alter his whole life now. Leonard might have to move, especially if Lee Ann comes lives with Sheldon. Or worse Sheldon might have to move, to accommodate Lee Ann. Penny didn't want to think about it, she was still coming to terms with her growing crush on him. Thinking about it now, she truly realizes it is just a reopening of the crush she had on him when she first moved into the building. A crush she had to stop in its tracks because of the odd and sometimes hurtful stuff that came out of his mouth. But now she knows it was all a defense mechanism, one she will have to help him lose, and with Lee Ann's help it may be a real possibility.

Reaching her apartment door she realizes it isn't locked and walks into a dark room, the only light coming from the hanging lamp above her kitchen table. She sees the object of her crush, sitting on her couch slouched with one arm hanging over the arm rest and the other across the back of the couch.

"Sheldon? Sweetie what are you doing?" she calls out to him quietly not wanting to startle him incase he didn't realize that he wasn't alone.

"Hello Penny, I am hiding from the others," he watches as she throws her bag and keys on the coffee table in front of him, before she sits on the couch to his right.

"Why? What are they doing?"

Closing his eyes and shaking his head he looks over at her, "Uhhhh, they keep wanting 'deets' on what happened on my and Angela's honeymoon." They berated him over and over for every conceivable detail. If it was their first time, if he knew what he was doing, did she perform for him first, what was she wearing, what positions they had intercourse in, and so on and so forth until he couldn't take it any more.

"Nose-y bastards, And what did you tell them."

"I told them that an honorable man doesn't kiss and tell." He brings the arm that was draped over the back of the couch and brings his drink to his lips taking a quick sip. "Besides it's none of their business."

"Good for you," sometimes he can inadvertently say the perfect thing, even though he is surrounded by those three. She looks at the glass that he has in his hand, not sure if she is seeing it right, it's full of amber liquid, "ummm, what's in the glass?"

"Apple juice." He says it with no obvious clue as to how innocently cute he can be sometimes.

"Why did you put it in a high ball, I usually only use those when my dad is here?" …and he only uses them when he is drinking whiskey and berating her on all the morons she dates or how she is wasting her time not being with Leonard.

"This," he gesters to his position on the couch, "is often how I would find my father late at night after he's had a 'long day', though his glass was filled with bourbon and he was watching the hunting channel. Even though we are not near the summer equinox as of yet, I'm starting to understand what he meant." Penny can just see it now, after a long day fixing the problems of the universe, Sheldon coming home to sit and watch Star Trek reruns while relaxing with an …apple juice in his hand while she and Lee Ann start dinner. She giggles at herself that would almost be too perfect. The only thing to make it more so would be for her to be coming home from a photo shoot wearing Chanel boots and having her cook fix dinner instead.

Shaking herself from her amusement she looks over at him. "Did Lee Ann call you?"

"Yes, thank you, again for doing that," he's not used to showing his appreciation but she did get his daughter safe and sound. "I think she likes you." Thinking back, he can remember all the times that she has helped him too, and was glad that Lee Ann had taken to her so well.

"Good, I like her too." She scoots closer, and gives herself a moment to "happy dance" in her head at the fact that he is getting more and more comfortable with her so close. Its kinda late, and she is a bit surprised that he isn't tucked away in his room asleep like he normally would be at …wow, 11:10, and she's curious as to why he decided to bunker down at her apartment. "Sheldon, sweetie, while I don't mind you using my apartment to hide from the guys, but why didn't you just go into your room?"

"Not sure," he looks at her and for a second, just a second, he feels a little embarrassed that he wanted solace somewhere else besides his apartment, "though improbable, perhaps I am not myself." He looks down, at his hand swirling his cup around and around. "I'm having difficulty controlling my thoughts, and as prodigious and delightful as my room is, I am overstimulated in there. Perhaps it's the quiet simplicity of your apartment, or perhaps it's the vanilla scented candles on the coffee table, it's soothing." He didn't want to admit that he wanted to spend time with her. She, of all his friends, is the most supportive. He can't hide that every time that he got too close to her over the years, he has pushed all feelings of her down deep inside himself and locked them away. Or say something to keep her at arms length. And since he can't control his thoughts she seems to be the only one that can make him focus, and not just because of her clear attractiveness, but because of her empathy, something that he always lacked.

"Or maybe you just wanted to wait for me so that we could talk." She could see through his walls now, he clearly didn't want to admit where his faults where, but she was clearly happy that he wanted to spend time with her.

He scoffs, "What would make you think that I would want that, you know my thoughts on banal chitchat?" Clearly lying, he has to reach up to his cheek to calm the twitch.

"Sheldon, you are not a robot, alien or Vulcan. You need to talk about what is going on, and you can talk to me." She scoots even closer, facing him and forces him to look her in the eye, then she sits up and with as much authority as she could muster she tells him, "Come on let me know what is bothering you."

"Why do you possess some degree in psychology that I don't know about?" He doesn't really want to admit that he can't figure things out on his own but he can't deny the need to do as she asks. She of course rolls her eyes at his deflection. Sighing he concedes, "Penny, do you know what this is?" he reaches into his side pant pocket and pulls out the small device his daughter gave him.

"Its one of those flash drive things."

"Yes, Lee Ann brought it to me. It contains all her b-baby pictures." He begins to turn it over and over in his hand, unable to grasp how much of her life is documented within its memory.

"Really, that's so sweet of her, have you looked at them yet?" Penny watches as Sheldon wars within himself.

"No," shaking his head at his own cowardice he looks at Penny, "I want to, but I also don't, it's quite the paradox."

"Look at them," she turns her body a little to reach for her laptop but is stopped my Sheldon.

"How can you say that, what if there are pictures of her and her mother," looking back at him, she sees him close his eyes and take a deep breath, she faces him again. "I'm not sure how I would handle that, not that I still think of Angela in the same context I once did, but it still hurts though." He subconsciously rubs his chest where the pressure keeps building.

"Ok, then don't look at them." Not sure what to say she takes his glass from him and sets it on the coffee table so that she can grab his hand, something she hopes will calm his nerves. But he just continues to shake his head.

"Listen to you, these are pictures of Lee Ann's childhood that was taken from me, the only way to know about her would be to see them." There is no pleasing him, he will remain in limbo until he decides what to do.

"Sheldon, you are over thinking," she reaches for his chin and tilts his head so that he is looking right at her, "look at me, she gave those to you to look at, and it would make her happy if you saw them. And you will have to work through the hurt, and looking at those pictures might help. It's the only way to get through it." She can see that he isn't ready for that and concedes to just staring at his eyes watching the unshed tears fight to stay put.

"Come on," she pulls him down so that he is leaning on her shoulder and starts to hug him to her, awkwardly, but still, she knows it will help.

"Penny what are you doing," Sheldon isn't sure what she means by giving him this odd hug, but he doesn't back away either.

"This is how my mother would make me feel better after a break up or something bad happened, it always made me feel better. Would you like me to sing 'soft kitty'?"

"No, 'soft kitty' is for when you're sick. I'm not sick." He thinks about what would make him happy and he recalls a nice memory of his Meemaw and how she would calm him down after a rough day. "Could you do something else, though?"

"Sure, what?" Yay, progress, she sits up as he starts to gather her couch pillow and sets it on her lap. He lays his head on it and looks up at Penny with his baby blues.

"Could you rub my head? Meemaw used to do that when I would get headaches having to deal with the moronic neighbor kids."

"Sheldon, you are a grown man…"

"Please, please, pleeeeeaaase." He can be such a baby, she can't help chuckle as he gives his little whine.

"Oh okay," she takes a few drops of the sanitizer that he magically has in his hand and waits for her hands to dry before she gets started.

She runs her fingers through his hair and gently scratches, this is the oddest thing they have ever done with him, but its an amazingly tender moment, I suppose the way to Sheldon Cooper's heart is to take care of him, ...and through his stomach, this boy likes a home cooked meal too. "Hmmmmmm hmmmmm," she loves it when he hums like that, but she starts to remember what happened the last time she made him do that.

"Hey, don't fall asleep like you did earlier, I never got a chance to get my massage." She teases a little and watches as he turns to look up at her.

"Your massage?" He can't recall when he ever offered her a massage.

"Yeah its social protocol for the boyfriend to give his girlfriend a massage back when he gets one." She smiles at him, clearly hinting and flirting but when she notices his slight discomfort come across his face she's starts to get afraid that she's going too fast for him.

"Penny…" when she said the word 'girlfriend' Sheldon couldn't help be both excited and scared to death at the same time. He does care deeply for Penny, now more than ever, but the thought of ever losing her the way he did Angela, makes him feel nauseated.

Trying to cover up her slight hurt with humor, she tries to make things comfortable again. "Relax, I'm kidding. But I would like a massage, you know, this is stressful stuff, I need some comfort too. My friend is going through some things and I'm trying my best to make him feel better."

He sits up a little confused, "Friends, right. You want me to give you a massage?" he's slightly upset about her brush off but goes along with the idea of continuing with their evening, he doesn't want to leave.

"Yeah, sit back," she removes the pillow and stands up so that Sheldon can take his spot back in the corner of the couch. "now I will sit here," she sits between his legs and looks back at his cute pink cheeks and nods, picking up her hair and securing it with a clip, "and start massaging."

A little embarrassed and a lot uncomfortable, he hesitantly brings his large hands up to her shoulders and begins to rub, "Like this?" he takes in a breath and slowly focuses on the muscles under his thumbs and the curve of her shoulders under his now hot and sweaty palms, squeezing the tension within them.

"Mmm hmmm," Penny can't help but hum at his question, slowly her mind starts to fill with all the wonderful fantasies of large warm hands. Maybe this crush has been building a lot faster then she thought, because it is slowly becoming sweet torture to know that he needs to control the sounds coming out of her mouth she bites her lip. The little devil and the angel on her shoulders are beginning to poke at her moral code. She tries to remember that he just ended his relationship with Amy that morning,  _...it was a fake relationship_ , but that is beside the point. He is hurting over the loss of his wife,  _...even though he just said he doesn't think of her in that context anymore._  He's Leonard's best friend,  _...but when has Leonard ever considered that when sex was involved?_  Yeah, okay, point to the little chic with the hot red boots. Penny takes a deep breath and focuses back on the problem at hand, his hands…his warm, large hands.

Sheldon begins to move his hands up into her hair line and relishes the feeling of his hands in her hair, he doesn't think of germs or potential dirt and bacteria, he focuses on her breathing and skin under his fingers, "Penny is this adequate."

She can feel his breath on the back of her neck and suddenly she's too far gone and sets her hands (which by the way have a mind of their own) on his thighs. "Yeah, definitely."

Sheldon can feel his control and focus slipping when he hears her speak, and once she places her hands on his thighs he pulls his hands down and grabs Penny by the shoulders, easing her to stand with him, "Penny…"

"I'm sorry Sheldon, I –uh I got carried away." She turned around and stands in front of a very red faced Sheldon. She can feel the rejection crawl up her spine.

"No need to apologize," he takes a deep breath and steps up to her, gently lifting her chin up so that he can look down at her, "Penny, realize that your advances are not falling on deaf ears, but that I must not acquiesce for our mutual benefit."

Not catching a lick of that she keeps her eyes on his, "huh?"

"Penny I think it best if we don't attempt any kind of relationship other then friendship …for both our sakes." It pains him to do it but he knows he must. He has maintained a celibate life for this precise reason.

"Is this because of Leonard or …"

"No, this has nothing to do with Leonard, despite his calling 'dibs' on you the first day we met," he shakes his head at how ridiculous Leonard's pursuit of Penny was, despite the obvious attraction she had toward himself.

He has a flash of a horrid scene of his memory, of being alone in his room after the ordeal with Angela back home in Texas. The gaunt ghost like existence he was maintaining at that time haunted him, if he were ever to lose Penny, there is no feasible way that he would survive that, "but on the grounds that I could not endure losing you the way I did …my last relationship. I would rather save us both that, for the lack of a better word, heartache." With that he turns around and starts walking towards the door, he looks back at a very somber looking Penny, "still friends, ..right?"

She tries to keep her composure and nods her head. "Yeah," watching him walk out of her apartment she tries to keep herself from being a blubbering baby and decides to think about it tomorrow, and walks to her room and attempts to go to sleep.

**It's a lot longer then my other chapters, but when I got to the Shenny part I couldn't stop, and please no flames, believe me, Penny ain't taking this lying down, unless he's with her. Review please I love them all and will respond.**

 


	16. Sick in Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sick in Bed  
> Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT  
> I do own Lee Ann she is all me, and I love that little girl like my own. (tear) she's growing up so fast(sniff)  
> A/N: this is shorter then my last chapter, please review and I will always respond

SPOV

I still had unresolved items on my to-do list but I knew that I would have very little luck until Priya arrived on Saturday so I made a decision to go to work and focus on it until I was able to focus again on Lee Ann and the situation at hand.

I wanted her custody, no, that is an underestimation, I needed her custody, and it would be ridiculous of me to live my life the same without her in it. I had enjoyed my solitude and my schedules, but the moment that I realized that I had progeny I was over come with the instinctual need to be near her, to know about her day and her safety. It was beginning to consume the Sheldon that I once was and now was creating a different Sheldon all together.

No longer was I Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper B.S. M.S. M.A. Ph.D. Sc.D., I was Sheldon Cooper- Lee Ann Hurley… no, Lee Ann Cooper's father. That was certainly a title that I had not anticipated to be the catalyst to my life. One day when my biographer is writing about my life's achievements this moment will be the turning point that will bring me to the summit of my existence, and hopefully will be the feel good moment that will be a predecessor to my winning the Nobel Prize. I had wanted to be the greatest Theoretical Physicist to ever win the Nobel Prize. Now I wanted to be the greatest Father ...and greatest Theoretical Physicist to ever win a Nobel Prize. Yes, that is my goal now.

I was in the middle of typing up a report on my work from Tuesday, when I noticed the notification on the right corner of my Laptop.

(Bing)

(Lee Ann Hurley is online)

I clicked on the icon and saw the new 'apple of my eye' sitting on her bed with a blanket wrapped around her head and body. "Hello Lee Ann," she looked like she had just woken up.

"Hi dad." She waved her small hand at me.

"Why are you still in bed, shouldn't you be in school?" She didn't have the same smile she had on the last night.

"Ms. Dimas contaminated my room last night and I forgot to disinfect before going to bed. She brought her hand with a tissue up to her mouth, "Now I'm sick, so I'm staying home." (a-cheeeeew)

Despite knowing that it is impossible to spread germs through the wireless modem and fiber optic cable that is connected to the server that is allowing us to video chat, I can't help but to reach for the sanitizer that I have in my desk.

"Do you have a fever?" She does look awful, not the same vibrant young girl I had spent last night getting to know.

"Yes, 101 and I can't stop shivering." I could see her trembling slightly from the rise in her temperature.

"Do you feel congested?"

"Yeah," she suddenly brought her hand up to her nose.

"What color is your mucus discharge?" I reached down into the side drawer and pulled out a spiral and began writing down her symptoms. This clearly needs to be cataloged.

"Ummm," she reached over to her side and looked into I supposed a used tissue, "a milky white."

"Are your eyes exceeding the standard volume of moisture?" I looked up from my writing and noticed her blink several times.

"Yes," hmmm, after jotting down her answer I looked up.

"Are you fatigued?" she had a droopy look in her eyes, and then started to look panicked.

"Uhhh huh ...dad, tell me straight," she started reached for a stuffed rabbit, clutching it to her chest, "it's the bubonic plague isn't it, OMG, I'm doomed." She reached up again with her tissue. (cough)

"You're not doomed," I sat up and closed the spiral, there weren't any symptoms to cause alarm but I will be monitoring her fever and cough, "but you do have a bad cold, if the mucus discharge were a milky green and if your fever doesn't dissipate in the next few hours then that would be signs of the flu, is there someone there to care for you?" Despite the obvious exposure to germs I wanted to be there to care for her, of course I would take all necessary precautions, mask, gloves, decontamination shower, you know at least the minimum.

"Yeah, Ms. Dimas and Mrs. Patterson are here, Ms. Dimas is feeling really bad about getting me sick, so she went to get me some medicine and vapor rub. (sniff) And Mrs. Patterson is making me some homemade chicken noodle soup and grill cheeses." I can see her eyes start to tear with the excess moisture from the overproduction of saline, "She cuts the crust off just the way I like it, and she promised to make sure that the cheese was nice and melty."

"That's decent of her. Make sure to drink plenty of fluids and maintain your diligence on cleanliness."

"Ok," she starts to look around behind me, "dad where are you?"

"I'm at work, this is my office," I point around me and at my desk, and then behind me, "these are my white boards and my current work on the String Theory implications of gamma rays from dark matter annihilations," I point at the equations that are on my board, then I notice Raj waving frantically at me, smiling and motioning at my laptop, "oh, and Raj says hello, well not technically but he is waving." He gives me a 'thumbs-up.'

"Can I see?" I pick up the laptop and turn it so that she is facing Raj who is still waving and smiling a very toothy smile.

"Hi Dr. Koothropali." I hold the laptop so that I may see them communicate and watch as she starts to wave back.

I can see her tilting her head at Raj, "Can I ask you a question?" He looks over at me and then back nodding his head, I know that I will end up being whispered to and he knows how much I loath that.

"Can you speak to your mother?" but of course my daughter being the clever thing she is asks him yes/no enquiries so that he will just need to nod or shake his head to answer. And of course he can speak to his mother so he nods in the affirmative.

"How about sisters and female relatives?" Again I watch as he nods.

"Interesting," I can see where this is headed, if Raj is able to speak to family perhaps he may be able to associate Lee Ann with family and thus eliminating his mutism with her.

"Ok, I see. If I was to call you Uncle Raj, and you thought of me as a niece, do you think you could speak to me?" I look over at Raj who seems to be contemplating this question, and just shrugs his shoulders, I assume to answer in the unknown.

"Dad," I look at Lee Ann who is smiling now, good I do not enjoy watching her frown nor upset, "would it be ok if I called him Uncle Raj?"

"Of course," I look over at Raj and see him smiling so wide that I can see the dental work that he has on his bicuspids, "Raj would that be ok with you if she started to call you Uncle?"

"Yeah! Hey, I just spoke out!" He turned to wave frantically at Lee Ann, "Hi Lee Ann! Nice to meet you." Interesting, Lee Ann has found a way to communicate with him without texts or getting him inebriated.

"Hi Uncle Raj! Nice to meet you too!" (aaaa-ccheeeeew!) Yes that was a very strong sneeze. I was even shaken and couldn't find my sanitizer. Raj even jumped back.

"Bless you."

"Thanks, Uncle Raj." Raj's face again lit up like a saturnalia tree when he heard his new moniker.

"Okay, Lee Ann why don't you go to sleep and rest," her face fell a little, I also did not want to stop spending time with her, but I knew that she needed to rest in order to get better. "We could leave the video feed up if you would like." Her smile returned. Interesting how her smile stirs an almost automatic response in me to also smile. I wonder if this is common among other fathers?

My father was not always in the best mood, but when he was at his best, sober, he would dote on Missy, she always received what she wanted, even the Christmas that I had asked for a stainless steel centrifuge I received a basketball goal instead, but of course Missy received what she wanted, a new CD player boom box, all she ever had to do was call 'please daddy' and bat her eyes and he would give her what she wanted. Hmmmm perhaps this is genetic, if so I am doomed.

"Ok, but I'm not that sleepy yet." I could see her fighting the fatigue that was clearly evident in her eyes.

"Raj, step out for a moment." I went turned to my seat and turned the screen to me again like it was earlier.

"Whyyyyy?"

I reached into my pocket and handed him a dollar bill. I needed a moment with my daughter without prying. Plus I knew he would tell the others and tease incessantly. "Here go get a soda."

"Ok," he grabbed the dollar and yelled out to Lee Ann, smiling his toothy smile, "bye niece Lee Ann."

"Bye Uncle Raj." I heard her giggle before she began to cough again.

I waited until I was sure that Rajesh was out of earshot so that I could share with my daughter. "Lee Ann would you like me to sing 'soft kitty' to you?" I would never offer to sing this to anyone, it was something that I did not share often, after several years knowing Leonard, and I have never asked him to sing it to me. No 'soft kitty' was something special that very few people knew about. I could only think of two people that I have ever shared it with, besides family.

"What's soft kitty?"

"Your mother never mentioned soft kitty?" she shook her head no, how odd, I assumed that her mother would have told her about 'soft kitty.' "Well it is a short song that my mother and Meemaw would sing softly to me when I was sick, if you would like I could sing it to you right now, it might help you to sleep." I watched as she began to unwrap herself from her blanket and throw away her tissues.

"Ok," (sniff) she was waiting for me to begin but I knew she would continue to fight her fatigue if she continued to sit up.

"Ok, now I need you to lay back down and relax," she pulled her pillow up and snuggled back into her bed still clutching her bunny to her chest. Once she was properly situated I began.

(ahem,)

"Soft kitty, warm kitty

Little ball of fur

Happy kitty sleepy kitty

Purr purr purr"

"That was nice daddy," I saw her still fighting sleep, but I could hear her whispers, "have you ever sung it to anyone before?"

Of course the only time I ever sung the song to someone was to Penny, I wanted to keep my control about her strong, considering what occurred last night. But remembering when I rescued her and took her home to care for her, I couldn't deny that it was the moment that my control had slipped the most. "Well I did sing it to Penny after she dislocated her shoulder falling in her bathtub because of a lack of adhesive ducks."

She smiled at me and then her face fell a bit. "Did you ever sing it to mom?"

"No," I don't think that's the answer she was expecting, "but she had gotten the flu once and we had both decided that it was best to keep contact to a minimum so we only spoke through the phone and e-mail, I did type it to her in our daily correspondence while she recovered." if I recall, and of course I do, Angela had been sick for 5 days total, I sent her several e-mail and each one I would type the lyrics to 'soft kitty' at the end.

"That was nice of you." her eyes were nearly closed so I knew she was ready to sleep.

"Of course, now mute our side of the conversation and if you would like, I could keep an eye on you so that if you wake up we can talk again, ok."

"Ok. Thanks dad." I saw her reach for the computer to do as I said and then I watched as she fell asleep.

I walked into the cafeteria where the others were sitting at the table closest to the vending machines. I had spent the majority of my morning watching over Lee Ann while she slept, while also finishing a report on my finding with Raj. She only woke once and we spoke for a little while before she fell asleep again. Once she awoke to eat the lunch that I suppose her nanny brought to her, I decided that it would be nice that we eat all together. "Hello gentlemen, say hi to Lee Ann, she's home sick today from school." I balancing my tray on the key board and carried the laptop facing out, so that she could see the others at the table.

"Hi," Howard who was next to Raj waved his hand at Lee Ann, giving her a glare, I suppose he still is weary of my daughter. Oh well, he will learn at some point.

"Hello," Leonard waved at her and as I sat to his left.

"Hi Lee Ann!" Oh the proud new uncle, I can tell he will be over zealous for a while.

"Hi Dr. Hofstadter, Hi Mr. Walowitz, Hi Uncle Raj!"

"Uncle Raj?" Leonard turns a puzzled look towards Rajesh.

"Yeah she calls me uncle now," he crossing his harms and smiled smugly back at Leonard, "I'm her favorite."

"And you can talk to her?" Howard looks puzzled, perhaps he needs guidance, no wonder he decided to stop at just a Masters, he lacks clarity.

"Yeah, we bonded," I can hear Lee Ann's laugh as she hears their exchange.

"What? I'm closer to Sheldon than you, why should she call you uncle, and not me?" Oh Leonard, his jealousy knows no bounds.

"Hey I want to become an uncle too." Howard chimes in ever the tag-a-long.

I turn the laptop so that I can speak to my daughter face-to-face, "It's always like this Lee Ann they are constantly vying for my attention." she giggles as she over hears the others continue their bickering.

"Sheldon! I am your roommate and best friend, how come she doesn't call me Uncle Leonard?"

"Well it was her choice. She asked to call Raj uncle, if she asks the same for you then that would be different," his face fell; oh damn this sensitive heart of mine, "Lee Ann would you like to call Leonard uncle?"

"Sure, I guess." I turn her around so that she can face him, "Hi, Uncle Leonard."

"Hi." His smile replaces the squinted face he was making earlier, perhaps Lee Ann will have him 'wrapped around her finger' as well.

"Hey what about me, I've had to endure the rules of being your friend, shouldn't I also be an uncle?"

I look back at Lee Ann who is rolling her eyes; hopefully she isn't experiencing more eye distress, "Lee Ann?"

"Hehehe," she giggles as she shrugs her shoulders, "only if he stops thinking that I will blow him up or bring on the apocalypse." I turn her back around so that Howard can reassure her himself.

"Wha-a-why would you think that I believe something like that?" both Lee Ann and I raise our unconvinced eyebrows at him.

He looks down at her and flails his arms around, "Ok ok, I will stop thinking that you are the spawn of an all powerful alien race that will bring destruction to all human kind."

"Ok, I suppose that will work, hi Uncle Howard."

"Hello, Lee Ann."

**PPOV**

When I woke up this morning I let myself cry for a few seconds over the rejection I got last night from Sheldon, ok maybe it was more then a few seconds….alright, alright, it was an hours, get over it.

But after my pity party was over I had to go to work for the lunch shift. And while doing my job it dawned on me that today was 'anything can happen Thursday', meaning that this was a perfect opportunity to employ operation: SIM- Sheldon is Mine, into effect.

I knew that the others would all take advantage of this night to go off with their girlfriends, Bernadette was having dinner over at Howard's and she said that Leonard and Priya were having a Skype date, what all that entailed I didn't even want to imagine. Probably more Star Wars roll playing, this left Raj and Sheldon at the apartment. So of course I texted Amy to let her know what tonight was and encourage her to get Raj alone so that they could talk/text about him helping her out with her 'fake boyfriend' relationship, discreetly of course, I'm not entirely ready to tell her about my crush on her ex…whatever he was. She of course agreed to text Raj, and would let me know if it worked out, or if she needs advice.

So while I worked through the crazy busy lunch shift I waited to see if she could get him out of the guys' apartment tonight. Leaving Sheldon open to accept a dinner invite with me. I was in the middle of taking an order at a two-top (which is a table with two people) when I felt my phone in my pocket start to vibrate. I smiled kindly at the elderly couple and went back to the kitchen to check my phone.

Success, she said that they were going to meet at Szechuan Palace for dinner. That left Sheldon alone tonight.

When I got the ordered entered into the computer for my table I made my way back out with their drinks, with a huge smile on my face, this was hopefully going to work.

"Well sweetheart was that your beau on the phone?" the little old lady asked me, she had a knowing smile on her face.

"umm, how did you…"

"Oh honey, I may not know too much about cell phones but I know that smile that came across your face when yours vibrated meant somethin."

I couldn't hide my giddiness "well it wasn't him, but a friend that might help me in my plan to make him my boyfriend …hopefully." I did hope it was all I could do. "He doesn't know yet but I plan on making him dinner tonight for just me and him."

"Oh well that's nice, what are you going to make him?" I couldn't contain the smile on my face, despite her nosiness, "Mary, stop meddlin in her business" her husband looked up at her from the newspaper in his hand, "oh hush up, she is clearly smitten," she returned her attention to me, "so what are you going to make?"

I looked back and forth between the couple; her husband just shook his head and tried to control his smile as he watched his wife wait for my answer. "ummm well I was going to make his favorite food, and I don't know maybe some kind of dessert? What do you think?" I really didn't know what to make him besides his spaghetti and hotdogs, I needed some help, and I know I couldn't compare to his mom's cooking but I wanted to make it special.

"Well where's he from? Is there something that he likes more then others?"

"He's from Texas, but his mom is the best cook I know, and he is very" crazy, picky, demanding, "…particular."

She looked over at her husband and he just shook his head and then she smiled up at me. "Well if he is a Texas boy, there is only one thing that you can make that won't compete with his momma," she grabbed her bag and pulled out a pen and grabbed a napkin, "here this is the same recipe that landed me a handsome man back when I was around your age."

"awww how long have you two been together?" they were the cutest, and got cuter when he reached across the table and held her hand for a moment, before letting her go to finish the recipe.

"Two years." She looked at the man across the table, they smiled at each other.

"huhhh? He isn't the guy…?"

"oh, he's the guy, I made this for him back when we were neighbors, but back then things were different and we ended up going our separate ways, but after almost 50 years we found our way back to each other again."

Oh my God, that is so sweet," I couldn't imagine being away from the man I loved for that long. That must have been torture.

"Well don't make the same mistake I did young lady and let your man slip through your fingers, make that for him and tell him how you feel." She told me with authority.

"Yes ma'am, I'm sorry what's your name?"

"Mary."

"Well nice to meet you Mary, I'm Penny." I wasn't sure if I could handle 50 years of separation so I wasn't about to brush off her advice I took the recipe and made note to go to the store before going home. I had a pie to make.

**A/N: next will be the 'date' that Sheldon doesn't know is a date. So stay tuned!**

**Remember to review, and thanks to all those new readers out there that are favorite-ing? and alerting this story!**


	17. Operation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own The Big Bang Theory, because if I did that …well lets just say things this season would be different.  
> A/N: When I first started writing this chapter I kept going until the whole date was over, and then before I realize I was over 10,000 words, well I didn't want to cut anything out so this will be a 2 part night. I hope you all enjoy it. And as always please review and I will respond.

**Penny POV**

As soon as I left work I set my sights on tonight. I gathered the ingredients for the pie I was going to make for Sheldon. And I headed home. I knew the guys would be getting off work around 5:30 and then heading this way so that gave me a few hours to work without them around. I even forced myself to clean my apartment, or finish cleaning as it seems Sheldon or Lee Ann tidied up a bit the night before. Someone needs to explain the fun of being a little messy to those two. (Hopefully me.) Who knew that I would be ok dating a guy with a daughter? I guess Sheldon is the exception to that and other things.

I was sweeping around the couch and couldn't help giggling remembering our ice-cream fight. When Sheldon lets his guard down he can be a lot of fun, and that night was probably the most silly I've seen him act…well ever. I'm going to do my best to get THAT Sheldon out more often. I heard the oven timer and was very pleased with the finish result. This pie looked so good it will take a lot of will to not sneak a bite for myself.

I may not be a chef but I know my way around the kitchen, I managed to make the pie and have time to let it cool, before I heard Leonard and Sheldon climbing up the stairs. Bickering again, this time I think I overheard (ok I was spying) them arguing about the possibilities of an alternate universe where cats were the dominant species and catnip was the drug of choice. Oh, and something about being house pets to lions. (Who knows with those two.)

I ran to my room to look at myself, maybe I should change? Sheldon likes my legs, I know I have caught him a time or two looking at them. But I know that he also likes it when I dress modestly too. Hmmm, I know, a little imitation might be fun. I put on a thin long sleeve white shirt and my Hello Kitty (adorbs) blue and red tee over it, I even push up my sleeves to the elbow, and a pair of matching plaid shorts, yeah he may not even notice but it's a start. Alright, all I need now is a little lip balm and few brushes to my hair...

(ding...ding...ding) (ding...ding...ding)

Uggghhhh what now, "Hello."

"Oh, hi dad," I haven't heard from him in a while, "oh well you know, doing fine, just cooking dinner," for my man, well soon to be, I'm not taking no for an answer.

"Um actually I'm getting ready for a dinner date," even though he doesn't know it, but he will. "-No not with Leonard," what would I feed him, definitely not the pie I just took hours to make, he'd blow up like a balloon.

Oh God here we go, he just loves to sing Leonard's praise, "dad I can do better than Leonard, thank you very much."

"No, he's not covered in tattoos...he only has two." it's not like he got them in prison, though he is the only one of the guys to get arrested. "Dad believe me he is smarter than Leonard, besides Leonard has a girlfriend now," God what does he want, for me to just crawl back to him and take out Priya? "Of course this guy's worth it. He's the smartest, most successful guy I know."

"No, not 'smart' like Donny," God, I will never live that guy down. "No he's not married…a-a-anymore, " oh balls, "dad relax ok, I know what I'm doing," I can't believe that Leonard told him about the Dave Underhill incident, "it's not like that, I would never break up anybody's family, you know me better than that. I've been friends with him for a long time and I don't know, I really like him."

"No, -he only has one kid, and I've met her, she's really sweet." What in the world does he think I just pick up guys from the gutter or something, "daaaad, get over it, there is no baby momma drama ok, I can date who ever I want, and believe me he's no bad boy," maybe compared to his other friends, "but he's different," …and crazy, and frustrating, but also completely sweet and adorable.

"Whatever dad, I've got to go ok, love you, yeah-yeah, ok, bye." Ugghh, did my dad fall in love with Leonard himself or what? He calls and all he wants to do is criticize who I'm dating...trying to date. hemmmph, I guess Sheldon didn't sound so great just now on the phone, oh well. Hehehe Sheldon really is the 'bad boy' of the group. I sure can pick'em, can't I?

Alright, I look good, the pie is cooling, time for me to go get the "Bad Boy of Physics." I make my way over next door, I shake off my nerves before knocking and walking on in, I see Sheldon at his computer desk shuffling through some notebooks, "hey guys."

"Oh, hey Penny," Leonard, the object of my father's affection, is walking in from the kitchen with a bottled water, tugging on his shirt-vest combo Priya got him. What does my dad see in him, he is nice and all but really just not for me I guess. There was never anything …more, all lust and no substance.

"Hello Penny, you at least knocked, but failed to wait, you're half-way there."

"Hey!"

Sheldon just rolls his eyes, "How can you see that as anything less than a compliment, really," I watch him turn back to his notebooks and file them away into his drawers. He shakes his head at me, I guess he's not going to let what didn't happen last night bother him. Should I be happy about that or not?

"Oh, okay, soooo what are you guys doing this Anything-can-happen-Thursday?" I lean on Sheldon's desk staying close to him, ever so subtlety running my fingers across my thigh. I know that my flirting will probably go unnoticed but a girl can try right. I see him pause just a second to look at my legs, but then he turns his whole body away and stand up to sit in his spot.

"Um, I have a date with Priya, we're going to Skype," Leonard can't contain his smiles, oh this boy has it hard. I wonder how high she can make him jump. Oh ok, that was a little catty, I shouldn't think such things. I'm sure she cuts his strings before he goes to bed at night like a good puppet master. Dammit, there I go again, bad Penny.

"How is it a date, you're in different countries, chatting via Skype, not that it's not the ideal way to communicate and deal with Priya, but you are missing dinner to speak to her because of the time difference. Seriously Leonard, we were going to watch the Spiderman movies, in order with director's commentary tonight, and since Koothropali is spending time with Amy that only left us two." Oh Sheldon, you will be with me and you won't be thinking of what ever they will be doing or Spiderman. I can't help but giggle at myself, this is classic.

"Hey, be nice, we were talking about how she was going to help you with Lee Ann and you're going to need to get on her good side, or she may not want to help you." I can see Sheldon frustration start to boil, but he just takes a good long breath.

"Fine, enjoy your 'date' and tell Priya …thank you." I can't stand to see him like that, he never backs down, especially to Priya, I guess he is trying to change.

"That's better." Leonard just looks at me like he couldn't believe it either.

"Sheldon, you could bring the movies over to my apartment to watch them with me if you want." I can see him begin to protest in his mind, "I'll even make spaghetti."

"With cut up hotdogs?" I can see him trying to contain his excitement.

"Of course is there any other way?" I walk over to him and sit on the middle cushion, my spot.

"Oh well there are several other ways to cook spaghetti…"

I look over at him, really, I run my index finger down his forearm. "Sheldon, rhetorical question sweetie."

"Oh! Ok, well allow me time to get ready, say 45 minutes, giving you ample time to prepare dinner." he stands up and starts walking towards the hall. He's wearing those horrendous brown and grey plaid pants, but they do nothing to hide that cute little ass of his.

"Alright," I smile while I enjoy him walking away, he turns around and smiles at me before he retreats towards his room. Oh, I hope tonight goes great, I have a feeling that this crush will start growing, what's the word? ...exponentially. Me and Sheldon, hmmm, who would have though that this giant man-child would be the only guy I can think of...

"What was that?" Shit, I forgot Leonard was even in the room.

Play dumb Penny. "Huh, what?" I give him my best clueless look, but he can see right through it and starts pointing at my face.

"That! That look." he points at my face. Oh gosh! I bet I'm giving off that new crush 'glow'!

Deny deny deny, I don't need this right now. "What look, I don't know what you're talking about." I start walking towards the door, looking towards my escape but he steps in my way, pushing his glasses up his nose.

I can see the whine coming, shit! Why now. "That 'I wanna have babies with Sheldon' look?" Leonard's face squints in that familiar scowl leaving his mouth wide open, crap! Sheldon can probably hear him.

I cover his mouth and push him out into the hall and quickly close the door. "Sssshhh, Vulcan hearing remember," I can see the wheels turning.

He nods his head as I take my hand away. He doesn't waste time asking, "Do you like Sheldon?" I can't deny that, and just shrug my shoulders at him. This is not how I wanted to break the news to him. I was hoping that Sheldon would be the one to tell him, you know after making him some Frodo pancakes, or at the latest I could sit him down and gently tell him at our engagement party. "Oh my God, all the hand holding and all the time you two have been spending together, have you two been dating behind my back?"

"NO! ok listen I…do LIKE Sheldon, but we haven't started dating or anything." the hurt look on his face just makes me feel horrible. "God is this going to be too weird for you? Because I thought we were past that, I mean you have Priya, what do you care if I start dating other people?"

"Other people are other people, and people don't include Sheldon!" What does this guy want? He wants me, but is ok to sleep with other people right after we break up and yet he still wants to be friends but doesn't want to let anyone else date me? Now I can feel my Nebraskan anger coming up, who does he think he is?

"Listen, I get that it's weird cause he's your best friend and all but don't you want him happy?" I got him; he just stands there, crossing his arms.

"Well...I guess." he can't even look at me.

"Don't you want me happy?" if he makes this difficult I wouldn't know how we would be able to work all this out.

He looks a little insulted that I would ask that. "Yes."

"Well, are you happy with Priya?"

"Of course!" he flails his arms out. Maybe this is something that Priya could be good for, kinda like a pacifier, ok that one was uncalled for, she actually could really help with this.

"Then?"

"I don't know," running his hands through his hair I can see him try to control whatever it is that's bothering him, he turns back and ...smiles at me, "you know what I'm fine, don't worry about it." ok, that was fake, but I'll take it. Poor Leonard, always trying to please everyone, "Does he like you back?" his whole face blushes, I know it's probably killing him to have to let this happen, but really what can he do? He might as well accept it.

"Well I think he does, but he kinda rejected me when I brought it up, but I think all the stuff he's going through is why." I can see how uncomfortable this is making him. "Listen, I gotta go make dinner, are you sure you're going to be ok with this?" cause you clearly are not.

"Pshhh, who me, yeah of course," he brushes me off, like I didn't just shatter his world, "don't worry, I was just you know ...and yeah, don't worry about it."

Beggars can't be choosers I guess. "Ok, well I guess I'll see you later, have fun on your date with Priya." I start heading towards my apartment door and leaving behind one relationship and heading hopefully towards another.

"Oh right, thanks, I guess I got to go then too." he waves back, his smile not reaching his eyes, but I can see a little resolve start to sink in. "Have fun, and uh good luck."

"Thanks. Oh and Leonard," I stop right in the door frame.

"Yeah," he turns back a little too quickly.

"Not a word to anybody, I'm serious, don't even tell Priya." Sheldon will have a lot going on what with Lee Ann and her grandfather; I don't want the others to be teasing him along with that.

"I'm not going to tell, I'll keep it on the down low," that never sounded right coming out of his mouth.

"Ok, well goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Some over zealous stirring resulted in red sauce covering my shirt, and well i couldn't have that so I decide to change into a cute little jersey knit dress, in red of course, his favorite color. I need all the help I can get. I start setting the table, and lighting candles; I know he will be here any minute. The spaghetti is waiting on the stove and I have some Mountain Dew in the fridge waiting for us too. I know he doesn't drink so I might as well get used to leaving the wine in the pantry.

Knock knock knock …"Penny"

Knock knock knock …"Penny"

Knock knock knock …"Penny"

I give my hair another flip before going towards the door, and taking a deep breath before I open it up. "Hey Sheldon," there he is ...but so is Lee Ann. I was not expecting that.

Sheldon smiles at me, and lifts his laptop to bring attention to it. "Hello Penny, look who will be joining us tonight; she's been sick in bed all day. We've been video chatting on and off while I was at work." I won't say I'm disappointed, I'll just say surprised that we have a chaperon apparently. I wave at Lee Ann.

"Hey Penny, oooh, love your dress, its so pretty." she waves back while holding onto her blanket. She doesn't look so bad but you can tell that she's still a little sick.

"Oh, hey Lee Ann, and thank you, how you feelin' sweetie." she sniffs and all I want to do is sing 'Soft Kitty' to her to make her better. Maybe one day.

"Better, my fever has dissipated and my mucus discharge has cleared to transparent, so hopefully I will be ok to get out of bed by dinner time tomorrow." she lifts up at tissue and looks at it, as long as she doesn't start to sift through vomit or ...you know what, I'm just going to stop myself there.

"Ewww, ok well that's good." I step away from the door to let Sheldon in, and flip on the living room lights, so much for a candle lit dinner, I guess ambiance will have to wait. "So you're going to have a 'long weekend' huh?" I remember being sick at home, I was able to watch 'Real-world' all day if I wanted and by the time everyone else was out of school I had already caught up on all the new music videos and got babied by my mom.

"What do you mean, her weekend will be the same length as any other, and if she enjoys school to any extent like i did, she may be missing it." Sheldon sits on the couch and puts Lee Ann on the coffee table facing us. He doesn't even notice my dress, what does a girl got to do?

"Dad I think she meant it as a good natured gesture, meant for me to have fun now and extend it over the weekend, and plus I did like being home today," thank you Lee Ann, now with her around I won't have to attempt to translate what I mean all the time to Dr. Wack-a-doodle, "though, I will have to miss tutoring tomorrow, and I had to delegate the snacks to someone else. But despite the fatigue and congestion I was able to spend more time with you, and we will have all day tomorrow too." Ahhh how sweet, she smiles up at Sheldon.

"Oh, well yay!" Sheldon smiles back, and not his 'creepy kill Batman' smile but one that looks genuine, those are so rare, it's like seeing a double rainbow. I hope I get to see those more often.

"You two are just the cutest father-daughter pair I've ever seen." I can't help it; I can even feel my eyes well up a little.

"Thank you"

"Thank you"

That on the other hand, will get some taking used to though. I make my way over to the kitchen and start to serve up our dinner. "Well ok, I guess we can start to eat dinner, Lee Ann, are you ok with us eating in front of you." I walk over to the dinning table and place the plates down.

"Yup, I had my dinner a little bit ago." her smile is infectious. I can't help smile back as I watch Sheldon carry her over to the table.

"Ok, well uh, Sheldon, you can set her down right here and I'll get our sodas." as I walk towards the kitchen, I spy on Sheldon talking to Lee Ann, he really is a different person with her. It makes me so happy to see him like this, to see him happy.

"Alright Lee Ann, Penny made spaghetti with little hotdogs cut up in it, it's what my mom always call a real I-talian treat." he picks up his fork to show her what's on his plate.

"I've never had it like that, is it good?"

Sheldon keeps telling her about dinner and how it was growing up in Texas and how great his mother's cooking is, and I couldn't help smile when he mentions that I was the only other person that ever bothered to make spaghetti for him besides her. I knew I was special for a reason. Maybe I could ask his mom for her fried chicken recipe for the next time I cook dinner for him, that might give me some 'brownie' points.

I grab our drinks and sit at the table next to Sheldon, instead of across from him so that I could see Lee Ann too. "Alright, here you go Sheldon. Lee Ann don't let him fool you, your dad is an excellent cook too." I wink at her and look over at Sheldon who, I thought would have an arrogant smile on his face but instead looks a little embarrassed. "He makes the best Zucchini bread I've ever had, not to mention his French toast is always perfect, he always add just the right amount of cinnamon."

"Really?" she's so cute, and looks over at Sheldon. I can see that she quite literally hangs on his every word. Which is funny since the guys, and til recently even I, always seem to want to stop him from talking. Oh how things have changed.

"It's nothing really, cooking is just simple chemistry and physics." 

We continue to talk about cooking and made our way to talking about what she's doing in school, and what Sheldon is doing at work. We even talked a little about my acting, which I was surprised that Sheldon didn't make fun of. He even called me a professional. by the time we were done with our spaghetti we were joking and Lee Ann was giggling at a story Sheldon told her about the time I became addicted to Age of Conan, even though my face was red when he started talking about my lack of hygiene during that time, I called it 'my rock bottom moment,' I couldn't help but laugh at the situation too. But that didn't stop me from bringing up the time I had to rescue the guys. Her dad and her new 'uncles,' were trying to get back some fake stuff that Sheldon bought in his fake internet world from some cyber geek/bully who was still living with his mother. After the laughter died down a little I couldn't help but hope that we'd get to do this more often.

"Well thank you Penny," Sheldon stood and tried to grab the now empty plates so he could take them to the sink.

But I stopped him and made him sit back down instead, while I grabbed the plates. "No problem Sheldon. But don't move yet I made dessert."

I dropped the plates in the sink and pulled the pie out of the cake stand. "No thank you Penny, I'm at full capacity." No! This was supposed to be the secret weapon to my SIM plan, and since I didn't get to do part one of 'date' night this was my last chance tonight.

"But I made it from scratch," I know I sounded whiny but what was I gonna do, I couldn't let him not have any, even if I had to force it, he was gonna have a slice.

He looked up from the table towards me, "From scratch? So it didn't come from a box or a jar or a restaurant?" I know what 'from scratch' meant, not that I ever really did anything that way, but I can now totally see why house-wives would get upset if their husbands brushed off their cooking that was 'from scratch,' it wasn't easy, and it was time consuming.

"Yup. Not from a box, made it all myself," I was really proud of my pie, I wouldn't do this for just anybody and if that somebody didn't have a slice I would not be happy.

but his eyebrow raised up, which was a good sign right now, "hmmm I'm intrigued, but it will have to wait, I require a few minutes to digest dinner before I overwhelm my gastro intestines with any form of decadent sweets." dang, I knew I served him to much spaghetti.

"Fine, but you can't leave without having dessert." I put the pie back in the cake stand, a little disappointed that it would have to wait.

"Reasonable enough," he looks at me with his brow still raised, crap, I think he might be just a little suspicious now. I might cry if he rejects me again, this better work.

"So um are we going to move to the couch to watch the movies?" Lee Ann's little voice broke my frustrations for a second, while I watch Sheldon refocus on her.

"Yes," he takes her and sits her on the coffee table while he grabs the DVD boxed he brought over, "oh dear, I grabbed the wrong Spiderman versions, these aren't the collector's editions with extended scenes and commentary," his face falls, poor baby, he can't keep all the versions of the same movie straight sometimes.

"Hey dad," her little voice sounds a little nervous, I can see Sheldon focus all his attention on her now, he puts his DVDs down and waited for her to finish, "have you, uh looked through the pictures I gave you?" I can see her try to hide behind her hair a little. I look over at Sheldon; I know that he was still unsure about looking at those pictures.

"No, (ahem) I haven't yet." his cheeks start to blush, I know that he doesn't like to be put on the spot like this, but I can see that he is afraid to disappoint his daughter too.

"Well why don't we look at them together," she smiles ever so slightly, then looks at me, "Penny do you have a computer we can use?" Uh oh, I'm not sure what Sheldon will do. I look over at him, he's trying to control himself, I can tell, he tries to hide his face but he doesn't have long hair like his daughter.

"Ummm, sure," I pull Sheldon up off the couch by the hand, "Sheldon, why don't you go get them and I'll stay here with Lee Ann."

He looks at me and then back at the computer; "Ok." one word answers from Sheldon aren't good. He doesn't move so I gently guide him to the door.

I reach up and turn his head towards me. "Hey look at me, I'm here for you remember." I whisper to him, and open the door so that he can go and get the flash drive from his apartment.

I sit back down on the couch and look over at Lee Ann, "so Lee Ann, what's up?"

"Penny, can I ask you something?" She looks nervous again, poor thing is probably wondering about what her dad is feeling. Sweet girl.

"Of course you can, you can ask me anything." I mean that, she could ask me about anything and everything, I want her to trust me and to feel open to sharing her thoughts with me.

She smile then takes a deep breath. "Ok, hehem …what are …your intentions with my father?" oh kaayyy yeah, I wasn't expecting THAT.

"Ummm, what?"

She sits up straighter on her bed, and looks right at me with her jewel toned eyes. "Penny, don't play coy, I know that you like him, I'm thirteen, I'm practically an expert on crushes, and I watch a lot of teen drama. So what are your intentions?" Wow, ok...pppwwooogghh (that was my mind being blown).

"Lee Ann, I uhhh, ok," what do I tell her, 'yes Miss Lee Ann, I come from a good family and will do right by your father?' "I like your dad…"

"I knew it!" she throws her hands up then leans forward. "So are you two dating?" she doesn't seem upset, maybe even happy, I think. Ok good.

I won't get her hopes up though, Sheldon may or may not reject me again, "Lee Ann I don't think your dad has had a real date …ever. What happen between your parents hit him pretty hard." remembering what he said about what he was like after Angela left and what he said it would be like if he ever lost me, sobers my good mood up a little. Lee Ann's good mood seems to go away too; I can barely hear what she says next.

"I can tell he likes you too, you know." she peaks up at me through her bangs.

I can't help smile at her, that is good news. I suppose we aren't doing a very good job of hiding our feelings if Leonard and Lee Ann can tell so quickly. "You can?"

"Yeah, he talked about you all day,  i don't even think he realizes it and that is a clear sign." she smiles back at me, well at least I know she won't forbid me from seeing her father.

"Oh well that's nice," but I need to make sure that she is ok with this, "so are you ok if me and your dad were to, you know, date?"

"Yes! Oh my God, yes!" I watch as she starts to bounce in her place on her bed. "That would be so cool." Yeah that is approval if I have ever seen one.

"Shhh, I hear your dad coming."

Sheldon doesn't bother knocking again and walks in. "Ok, I have the flash drive right here," he holds it up, he's so cute, "um Penny?"

"Oh, right, here Sheldon." I pick up my laptop from the end table and power it up handing it over to him as he sits back down on the couch. I lift Lee Ann and sit her down on the couch armrest angled towards the other laptop so that I can see her and she can see the screen.

"Ok dad I separated them by age so if you go through them, there are files for every year, and a separate file for video. The first year was divided into 3-month increments, mom was a little snap crazy my first year. So where would you like to start, 0-3 months? Or do you want to just skip around in no particular order?" Lee Ann, goes through this quickly, I can see her nerves start to show up on her face, I wonder if she can see the effect that this is having on her dad.

"Uh -I s-suppose the 0-3 would be best." I watch Sheldon very closely. He navigates to the flash drive memory, but when he gets to the 0-3 month folder he keeps the arrow hovering over the file. I can tell that he is too nervous to open it. I look at Lee Ann and she can see the same thing I do. I raise my hand and gently place it on his shoulder. He removes his hand from the touch pad completely and turns away.

"Aaahhhhhh ahhhhhhoooooo," I look over at Lee Ann as she finishes the end of a very fake yawn, and then she starts to stretch and rub her eyes.

"Awww Lee Ann, I think it would be best if you went to sleep sweetie, you sound tired." at this Sheldon turns back towards Lee Ann's screen.

She keeps up her little charade and reaches for a stuffed bunny, "yeah, I guess you're right. Ummm dad, c-could you sing 'Soft Kitty' to me again?" She tilts her head ever so slightly to the right. I look over at Sheldon and he seems to have forgotten the small war he was having with himself just a second ago.

"You sang 'Soft Kitty' to her?" This I got to see, he never sings it to anybody else. Well except for that one time with me.

"Of course, she's sick and 'Soft Kitty' is for when you're sick." that seems to be explanation enough. He looks over to Lee Ann and nods his head.

"Penny you know 'Soft Kitty' right, could you sing it too?" Oh My God, YES! I can't help the teeth baring smile that is across my face, but I can see Sheldon's scowl flash across his face just for a second, before he rolls his eyes at me.

"Um sure, Sheldon, you ok with me singing it with you?"

He looks back and forth between us two girls and he finally gives in. "Oh well I suppose."

(Gasp) "Let's do it in a round for her!" I grab his hand and squeeze, showing how excited I am.

"A round yeah," Lee Ann joins in; we are thick as thieves now.

"NO."

"Awww pleeeeaaaaase daddy!" she even pouts and brings her hands up begging him. So of course I mimic her exactly.

"Pleeeaaase Sheldon…" he is done for now. He looks back and forth between us over and over until he throws his hands up in defeat.

"Oh dear Lord it's starting …fine," YES! Victory is ours. I turn to Lee Ann and smile as I notice her wink back at me, "Penny you start then I'll follow, Lee Ann lay down," Yes sir.

Lee Ann snuggles under her covers and grabs her bunny, clutching it to her chest, "Ok."

I clear my throat and then look at Sheldon, and then I begin...

"Soft kitty warm kitty,

Little ball of fur /Soft kitty warm kitty

Happy kitty sleepy kitty/ little ball of fur

Purr purr purr/ happy kitty sleepy kitty

Purr purr purr"

"That was great, thanks dad, Penny," she starts wiggle a little in the covers, I can't help get a little misty eyed. That was just too perfect.

"Sure sweetie, go to sleep." I wink back at her, I knew she did it at first to get her dad's mind off his nerves, but it ended up being a little moment.

"I'll speak to you tomorrow ok." Sheldon speaks softly back to her, and then he squeezes my hand, I had almost forgotten that we were holding them.

"Ok, goodnight," she waves and starts fluffing her pillow a little.

"Goodnight," I wave goodnight to her, I may just call her tomorrow to thank her.

"Goodnight darlin." I see her blush just a little as he calls her that, and then she turns her computer off and it's just me and him now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: well I hope you all enjoyed that, please review, let me know how the fic is going and what you all think, there's gonna be a little drama in the next chapter.


End file.
